A Warrior's Tale
by Gentou76
Summary: Cecil captain of the EboHawke Vanguard witnessed a falling star crash into the northern mountains of The Fields of Ruin when he reached the area of the mountains where the star may of fallen he finds an unusual child with a tail who will change the lives him and his family forever. Contains blood, gore and eventual lemons
1. Chapter 1

Tyria 1321 AE, A knight by the name of, Cecil Skybourne looks upon the Fields of Ruin on a late summer evening after a recent battle with a separatist group that were taking over the trade routes to and from EbonHawke. "Captain, we've routed out the last of the seperatists with minimal casualties." A vanguard said after walking up. "By the six, what is that?" He said while pointing at what appeared be a falling ball of flame falling from the heavens before crashing in the northern mountains followed by a flash of light

"I'm not sure." Cecil replied while crossing his arms. "Whatever it is, we must investigate in the morning." He added before being approached by red haired woman, with an hour glass figure, fair skinned woman, about a foot shorter than him, green eyes, D cup breasts, wearing a light blue dress. "Are you busy?" She asked after walking up. "I was just about to return home." Cecil replied. "Good evening, Mrs. Skybourne." The vanguard said with a bow. "No formalities you can call me, Rosa." She said with a smile. "On the way here I saw a falling star and a flash of light in the horizon." Rosa said while looking at her husband. "I'm taking some vanguard tomorrow morning to investigate where it crashed." Cecil replied before he noticed two boys running up to him. The young one has red hair blue eyes, light skin like his mother, and the oldest has blonde hair and green eyes like his father.

"Mom, dad." One of them said. "Did you see the falling star." The other boy asked. "These must be your boys." The vanguard said. "Yes this is, Jason he is eleven and this is, Timothy he is eight." Cecil replied. "Didn't you have a daughter as well?" The vanguard asked before receiving a serious look from, Cecil. "She passed away about a few months after she was born." Rosa said while taking her husbands hand. "My condolences." The vanguard said with a bow. "Our little sister, Angela would've been seven." Jason said while looking at the vanguard. "I have a daughter name Angeline." The vanguard said with a smile. "Speaking of which, I need to get home before my wife kills me." He added. "Very well, but be sure to meet me with the other vanguard by the entrance in the morning." Cecil said before gesturing him to go.

"We should head home ourselves." Cecil said before they started walking. "What do you think that falling star was dad?" Jason asked while they walked. "I will find that out tomorrow." Cecil replied. "Hopefully it isn't an Elder Dragon minion or an Inquest death machine." Timothy said with a shiver. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." Rosa said in reassurance. "Don't be such a chicken, Timothy our dad is the strongest around and no monster or death machine can beat him." Jason boasted while they walked to the front door to their house. "Remember boys after dinner you need to finish your studies." Rosa said while watching her husband open the door. "Awe..." The both replied. "You two need to study or there will be no combat training tomorrow." Cecil said sternly while letting his wife walk in first. "Okay father." The replied before they walked inside.

In the mountains where the falling star crashed was a metal pod embedded in the side of a tall cliffside with no sound outside of bits of rock falling to the ground twenty feet below. Suddenly the strange object opened with a shadowy figure pulling themself out while grasping their right side above their hip before trying to walk outside. "Where am I?" It said while looking around. "I need to stop the bleeding." It added while looking at the bloody hand from grasping at it's right side. "I'm losing consciousness." It said before falling sideways to the ground twenty feet below striking her head on a rock knocking it unconscious.

Two hours later the pod's occupant regained consciousness but is now disorientated from the blood loss along with the blow to the head leaving it with no recollection of who it is nor where it came from. While stumbling down a mountain path it encountered a creature with two heads coming right at it. 'What is that." It said before having a club slammed into it's ribs sending it flying into a nearby cliffside. "Ettin will break you bones." the creature said before kicking the pod's occupant off the cliff.

The fall caused alot of pain with very rock their body fell on till it hit the ground. "I can't die, not like this." It said while trying to stand up, but only managed to make if far enough to a nearby boulder before sitting against it then passing out.

The following morning, Cecil and four of the vanguard are ready to make their way to where the falling star fell in the mountains to the north. "We're here to see you off." Rosa said while walking up with their sons. "I will return this evening." Cecil said before kissing his wife. "Take care dad." Jason said while watching him and the vanguard walk away. "We shoud get to school." Timothy said. "You don't want to be late to see your fiancé, Celes do you?" He added while elbowing his brother. "Not funny." Jason said with a sigh. "You two get going to school." Rosa said while sending them on their way. "I pray to the six that nothing terrible befalls my dear husband." She said before walking back into EbonHawke.

Later that day, Cecil and the vanguard arrive to the mountain area filled with jagged cliffs and some narrow paths with steep falls to the ground below. "What are we looking for captain?" A female vanguard asked. "Anything out of the ordinary or shouldn't be here." He replied. "Let's split up. You two go east and you two go west. I will take the northern path." He added before they seperated.

Cecil walked down the path for almost an hour until he came across two Ettin near a boulder with what appeard to be a child with medium length unkempt black hair, pale skin dressed in odd garbs lying unconscious. "Get away from that child!" He yelled at the Ettin. "No! We found first." One of them replied. "Have it your way." He said while drawing his sword and shield. "You die!" The other said while charging at, Cecil just to be cut down with a single strike of his blade. "Want to join your friend?" He asked while pointing his sword at the dead Ettin. "You keep child." The other said before running off. "Hopefully this child still draws breath." He said while walking up to the child.

"Well the child lives." He said while kneeling causing the child to partially regain consciousness. "Who are you." The child asked. "It appears that you're a girl. What's your name?" He asked while helping her sit up. "I don't know." She replied while grabbing her right side. "You look pretty beat up, let me take you home to get that wound taken care of." He said while lifting her off the ground till he caught a glimpse of what appears to be a tail. "Is there something wrong?" She asked weakly. "I've never seen a human with a tail before." He replied after he stood up with her craddled in his strong arms. "All I remember is that I always had it." She replied before eventually passing out.

After another lengthy walk back he regroups with the other vanguard just outside the mountain path. "It appears that you found a child." A male vanguard said while the four walked up. "It's a girl." The female vanguard said after walking up. "Did you notice that she has a tail?" Another male vanguard said. "Yes, it is strange that this child has a tail." The female vanguard replied. "I don't see how this is important right now when she clearly needs medical help." Cecil said sternly. "Lieutenant Branford." "Yes, sir!" She replied. "Help me get her wrapped up in a blanket from the emergency supplies." Cecil ordered. "Yes, Captain." She replied.

"Who is she, Captain and why is she wearing that weird armor?" The male vanguard asked. "I don't know who or what she is, but for now I need to get this girl back to EbonHawke for medical treatment." Cecil replied while, Branford walked up with the blanket. "Lie the blanket on the ground." Cecil ordered before she gave a quick nod and lay the blanket down.

After the blanket was ready, Cecil lay the girl down before wrapping her snuggly before craddling her in his arms again. "Let's be on our way." He ordered. "Yes, captain." They replied before making their way back to EbonHawke.

"I hope dad is okay." Timothy said while watching his mother work in the kitchen preparing dinner. "You're father is a good, strong man you have no need to worry." She replied while cutting vegetables for the stew. "You are a strong to." Timothy stated. "Would you tell me again how you and father met?" He asked before she turned her attention to him. "Of course, at the time I was an arrogant vanguard that the other men would constantly court until the day I decided that if any man were to take my hand, they must first best me in combat which no man did until your father." She replied.

EbonHawke 1306 AE. A young woman takes up a fighting stance against a young man challenging for the right to marry her causing other vanguard to gather around in order to see her defeat. "Are you ready to lose, Rosa Asano?" He asked while cracking his knuckles. "Don't make me laugh, Jarrett ." She replied while watching him walk back and forth till he came at her with a hard right hook causing her to swiftly sidestep and grabbing his arm before taking him to the ground with her sitting on his back and his arm bent backwards "Do you yield or must I break your arm." She said while putting more pressure on his shoulder. "I yield." He replied before she let him up.

"What's going on here?" A male vanguard asked after walking up. "Lieutenant, Skybourne." One of them replied. "When are you dolts going to realize that you're not going to defeat her." Cecil said while crossing his arms. "How about we bet that the lieutenant Skybourne taking a shot at beating, Asano." One of them said. "I'm putting fifty silver on, Asano to win." A female vanguard said. "There's no point considering that I would defeat her easily." He said before turning away from them to start walking. "What did you say?" Rosa asked in anger. "You heard me private, Asano." He replied. "Look everyone, lieutenant Skybourne is a coward who only got his rank because of his now deceased father." She said before laughing.

"Do not disgrace my father." Cecil said angrily. "Well prove it lieutenant, let's see what you can do and if you defeat me I will become your wife." She said with a taunting gesture. "Very well and if you win I will relinquish my rank." He replied while walking into up to her. "Then it's settled." She said while taking a fighting stance. "You may start." He said while crossing his arms. "Damn, Cecil is looking pretty stoic right now and even though his arms crossed his guard isn't down." A female vanguard said. "You know the lieutenant very well, Maura. Why haven't you asked him to marry you?" A male vanguard asked "Not now, the fight is about to begin." Maura replied.

"Being chivalrous I see, but that is nothing but a sign of weakness." Rosa stated. "Stop talking and attack, I don't have all day." Cecil said before letting out a yawn. "You bastard!" She yelled before rushing at him with a flurry of punches, but couldn't connect due to his swift movements. "Why can't I hit you?" She said after jumping away from him. "It's done." He said. "What do you mean?" She asked before falling to her knees while holding her stomach in extreme pain.

"Here, let me help you." He said while picking her up. "Why are you helping me?" She asked before wincing in pain. "Nice punch, lieutenant." Maura said while walking up. "That's a good eye you have, private Kellner keep up that level of observation, and who knows perhaps one day if I become a captain I will promote you to lieutenant." Cecil replied before walking away with, Rosa in his arms.

(End Flash Back)

"And since that I day even though all the horrible things I said to him it was his strength and resolve that I fell in love with." Rosa said with a smile before her husband walked into the kitchen with a girl wrapped up in a blanket. "This girl is badly injured, and I need to lay her down." Cecil said after he and, Maura walked into the kitchen. "She can use my bed." Timothy said. "Thank you, son." Cecil said before leaving the room with his wife and lieutenant close behind. "Who was that girl? She's very pretty." Jason asked after walking into the kitchen. "I'm not sure, but dad said she is in pretty bad shape." Timothy replied. "Well, I am going to check her out." Jason said before running out of the room. "This isn't going to end well." Timothy said with a sigh before leaving the room.

"Here you go." Cecil said while laying the girl on the bed to remove the blankets. "It appears that the girl is bleeding from her right hip." Maura said. "Captain we need you to give this girl some privacy so that we may remove this armor to examine how bad the wound is." She said before turning he attention back to the girl. "I will fetch some hot water, rags along with clean bandages." Rosa said while escorting her husband out of the room.

"Where did you find that girl, and what is up with the odd armor?" Rosa asked. "I found her in the mountains not far from that falling star was seen to crash." Cecil replied. "Excuse me, Mrs Skybourne there is something that we forgot to mention." Maura said from the doorway. "Is it that she has a tail." Cecil replied. "A human with a tail, that is quite unusual." Rosa said while crossing her arms. "Never mind that I need to gather the items I need." Rosa added before walking away.

"By the six, what kind of wound is this?" Maura wondered after removing the armor. "Her body is rather battered as well and from what I can tell her right arm and left leg are broken." She added while checking the girl over. "This girl has been through a lot." She said while noticing the several bruises on her mid-section from what appears to be from a severe beating. "I'm back." Rosa said with the needed items. "Good, now get that rag wet so I may clean the wound to see how bad it is." Maura said before having a wet rag handed to her. "I've never seen a wound like that." Rosa said while watching, Maura wipe the blood away. "We need to cauterize the wound, or she will bleed to death." Maura said before there was a knock at the door.

"I figured you would need this." Cecil said while holding a smoldering hot oval shaped metal connected to a handle. "Yes, that will do it." Maura said while taking it. "Hold her down." Maura said before, Rosa held down the girl's shoulders. Not long after sitting back down, Maura slowly place the smoldering metal against the girl's skin causing her to scream out in pain before trying to struggle but, Rosa stopped her while holding her down till, Maura was finished. "There, the bleeding has stopped." She said before gesturing for the bandages. "It's a blessing that you were a medic before your lieutenant promotion." Rosa said while handing over the bandages. "It's amazing that this girl still lives with such a wound and the amount of blood loss." Maura replied.

"By the way, I was pretty close to asking him to be my husband before that match you pushed him into all those years ago." Maura added while bandaging the girls wound. "It worked out in the end when I met, Allen Branford and we have two beautiful girls that are ten and four." She added. "That you made me their god mother." Rosa said with a smile. "Yes, Celes, and Tina adore you and your family." Maura said after finished patching up the wound. "I take it that, Celes is very attatched to my son." Rosa said. "She is head over heels for, Jason." Maura said with a smile. "Speaking of family, I need to head home to get dinner prepared but first I need to splint and bandage her broken arm and leg," She added before getting to work. "I need to finish dinner myself." Rosa said before leaving the room.

After, Maura was done she said her goodbye before heading home leaving, Cecil and Rosa to ponder on what will happen to the girl. "I will see if she has woken up." Rosa said before heading to the stairs. "I will bring some dinner in case she is hungry." Cecil said before walking to the kitchen.

While walking up to, Timothy's room she noticed that the door was open and when she walked to the doorway, she saw her son, Jason sitting next to the bed holding the girl's hand. "May I ask what you're doing?" She asked him to catch him off guard. "I just wanted to see this beautiful girl." He replied. "You need to get to your studies young man." She said while pointing to the doorway. "Yes mom." He replied before leaving the room.

"How is the patient?" Cecil asked after walking in with a tray of food. "Still unconscious." Rosa replied. "I will leave this on the desk and go see if the boys have started their studies." He said before taking his leave. "I wonder who she is?" She said while caressing the girls face. While running her fingers through the girl's hair, Rosa noticed her hand tighten while she held it before she looked upon the girl's dark brown eyes as they open and looked right at her. "Where am I?" The girl asked. "You're in my home at the fortress of EbonHawke." Rosa replied. "What's your name?" Rosa asked. "I don't know." The girl replied. "How about your age?" She asked. "Seven, I think." The girl replied. "Are you hungry." Rosa asked before the girl weakly nodded her head. "Let me help you sit up." She said before sitting her up to place tray on the girl's lap from which she quickly scarfed down.

"Now you need to rest." Rosa said while laying her back down and covering her up. "Sleep well." She added before leaving the room. "Shall I furnish up the extra room." Cecil said while walking up. "I don't know if we should. What if her real parents are looking for her?" She asked. "I believe that she is all alone." He replied while taking her hand. "How do you know that?" She asked. "Something tells me that she had lost everything and will most likely need someone to love her." He replied with a smile. "I need time to think it over." She said while looking at him.

"So, where do I sleep tonight?" Timothy asked. "In your brother's room on a cot." Cecil replied. "Sounds great!" He said before walking away. "We should get ready for bed ourselves." She said while taking his hand. "Let me tuck in the boys first." He replied before heading to, Jason's room.

While the girl lay in bed she saw blurry images of what appeared to be a battle along with the sounds of screams and explosions followed by a blurred image of a woman talking but she couldn't hear what the woman was saying. "Are you awake?" A boy's voice asked causing her to snap out of her thoughts. "Who are you?" She asked while looking into his green eyes. "My name is, Jason." He replied with a smile. "I would give you my name, but I don't know what it is." She said before feeling his hand on hers. "I could give you a name." He said. "Why?" She asked in confusion. "Unless you want me to call you girl all the time." He replied. "What name do you have in mind?" She asked. "I was thinking, Angela due to you looking beautiful as an angel." He replied. "You think I am beautiful?" She asked in confusion.

"Jason, why are you keeping her from resting." Rosa asked while walking in. "He was keeping me company." The girl replied before turning her attention back to him. "I want the name you offered me." She said. "What name did you offer her?" Rosa asked while crossing her arms. "Angela." The girl replied causing, Rosa's face to turn pale. "Why would you offer your dead sister's name?" She asked in shock. "I believe that my sister would be honored for this girl to carry on her name." He replied while the girl continued to look at him. "What's going on here?" Cecil asked after walking in. "Our son wants to give this girl our deceased daughter's name." Rosa replied. "I see." Cecil replied. "Well we just can't keep calling her girl." He added. "Jason, your mother and I need to talk with the her about something so go to bed and we will tell you and your brother what has been decided in the morning." He said before their son left the room.

"I feel that you have no home to go along with the loss of your memories." Cecil said. "I suppose." The girl replied. "What are you thinking about?" Rosa asked. "I think this girl needs a home and most importantly a mother and I believe you're the best for that job." He replied with a smile. "Is that you want?" He asked while looking at the girl. "Somehow I feel that I have lost so much already." She replied. "What about you dear? She won't replace our daughter, but this girl might be what you need." He asked while placing his hand on his wife's shoulder. "Would you be my mom?" The girl asked. "My apologies, but I need time to think about this." Rosa replied before walking out of the room. "Am I going to be on my own?" The girl asked. "Worry not, I am sure she will come to a decision soon." He replied. "But for now, you need to focus on getting some rest." He added before bending over to place his hand on the top of her head. "Alright." She said before closing her eyes. "That's a good girl." He said snuffing out the candles then leaving the room.

While, Cecil into the bedroom he noticed his that his wife was sitting on the edge of the bed in deep thought before taking a seat next to her. "Are you thinking about the girl?" he asked after sitting down. "I am." She replied. "What if her family is out there looking for her." She said while looking at him. "I don't believe she has a family anymore." He replied. "How do you know that?" She asked. "I can see the pain of loss in her eyes, and when you've seen as many families devastated as I have you can tell." He replied. "I'm not going to force you to take her in, I can find a family for her after she is healed if that is what you want." He added while placing his hand on her shoulder. "It's the idea of looking at a girl with the same name as our daughter." She replied while placing her hand on top of his.

"She will never replace our daughter, but she does deserve a chance to have a family especially you as a mother." He said with a smile before they hear a light thump from, Timothy's room. "I'll go see what the noise was." She said while standing up. "Want me to come with you?" He asked. "No, you should get some rest for drills tomorrow morning." She said before walking out of the room.

(I gotta pee really bad.) The girl thought while picking herself off the floor so that she can try to get to the nearby wall to keep her balance. "Why are you out of bed?" Rosa asked after walking in. "I really need to pee." She replied while holding her knees together even though her left leg is broken. "Place your arm over my shoulders." Rosa said before picking her up. "Now promise me that after I take you to the bathroom you'll stay in bed." Rosa said while walking down the hall. "Am I a burden?" She asked while looking at, Rosa. "Not at all." Rosa replied before they walked into the bathroom. "Let me help you." Rosa said after placing the girl down to pull down an elastic type black shorts.

"Ahhh... Thank you, it was getting hard to hold it in for so long." The girl said after sitting on the toilet. "I've been doing some thinking and I want to know if you like the name, Angela?" Rosa asked after she helped the girl freshen up and get her shorts back on. "I do, but if it is a name that I can't have then I am okay with it." She replied while, Rosa picked her up.

"Do you remember your parents?" Rosa asked while she walked down the hall. "No, all I have are just fuzzy images that I can't make out." She replied. "I have a feeling that they are dead though." She added while, Rosa carried her into the room. "I see..." Rosa said before laying her onto the bed. "Will I have to leave after I heal?" She asked while, Rosa covered her up. "If so, I can take care of myself just fine." She added. "I won't let you do that." Rosa said while taking the girl's left hand. "What do you mean?" She asked. "I've decided to take you in as my daughter and from this time forward you will be known as, Angela Skybourne." Rosa replied before the now, Angela's eyes filled with tears.

"I can call you mom?" She asked while trying not to cry. "Of course. From now on you'll be my daughter." Rosa said with a smile causing, Angela to sit up and hug her with her left arm. "Thank you, mom." She said happily. "I knew you would warm up to her." Cecil said while walking in. "Does that make you my dad?" She asked while watching him walk up to the bed. "Yes, it does, and that also makes, Timothy and, Jason your older brothers." He replied. "I believe it is time for our daughter to get some sleep." Rosa said while standing up from the side of the bed. "We will talk more tomorrow morning after I send your brothers off to school." Rosa said before, Cecil walked past her. "Goodnight princess." He said while brushing her spikey like hair from her forehead before kissing it. "Sleep well, Angela." Rosa added. "Goodnight mom and dad." She replied before falling into slumber.

The following morning, Angela awoke to find her new brother, Jason sitting next to the bed while holding her hand. "Good morning big brother." She said with a weak smile. "I take it that you're now part of the family?" He asked. "I am now, Angela Skybourne." She replied before her stomach growled. "Good timing. I brought you some breakfast before I headed off to school." He said while helping her sit up. After he sat her up he walked over to the desk to pick up a tray with a good helping of scrambled eggs, steak cut into bite sized pieces, biscuit, and a tall glass of orange juice. She could take in the aroma of the hot meal brought before her while she tried not to drool in anticipation of what looks like a tasty meal.

"Here you go." He said while placing the tray on her lap and without a word she started to consume the meal like she hadn't eaten in days. "Woah! Slow down and enjoy your food." He said while grabbing her shoulder "But it tastes so good." She replied after swallowing. "I know our mother's cooking is fantastic, but you need to take your time so that you don't choke." He replied while handing her the glass of juice. After she took the glass, she put it against her lips for the first sip and she was taken away on how sweet and smooth it felt upon her tongue making her want to taste more of it. "Can I get more of this juice stuff?" She asked after finishing the glass. "Sure, I will be right back." He replied leaving her to focus on the delicious food before her.

"This is so good and this white fluffy thing melts in my mouth." She said after taking a few bites of the biscuit before focusing back on to the smalls pieces of meat that pleasured her taste buds with every bite putting her into utter bliss. "I don't know what this fluffy yellow stuff is but it is so creamy." She said after taking in a few mouthfuls. "After a satisfying meal, Jason returned with the juice. "Are you okay? You look uncomfortable." He said while watching her legs fidget under the covers. "That's what you get for eating so fast." He added while placing the juice on the desk. "It's not that." She replied while feeling more pressure in her groin. "What is it then?" He asked. "I gotta pee." She replied causing his face to turn beat red. "I'll go get mom." He said. "No, I can't hold it anymore." She replied while reaching her hand out.

"Fine. Place your arm over my shoulder." He said while sitting next to her. "Ready? Now keep your broken leg up and I will hold your balance, so it will be easier for you to hop. They make their way down the hall to the bathroom. "Can you handle the rest yourself?" He asked after walking in. "I need help pulling down my shorts." She replied. "Alright." He said while kneeling. "I'm pulling them down." He added while slipping his hands into the waist line then slowly pulling them down. (Will I get to see her vagina?) He thought before the sound of his angry mother snapped him out of his fantasy.

"By the six, Jason I didn't raise you to be a pervert." She said in anger "Well she needed help so I..." " You need to go to school right now. Your father and I will talk to you about this later." She interrupted. "I need to pee." Angela said while squirming. "Now off you go." Rosa said before shoving her son out the door then shutting it behind her.

"If you need assistance in the future, you need to call on me." Rosa said after helping her daughter on the toilet. "Why?" She asked. "The only boy that is allowed to see your private area should be your husband not your brother." Rosa replied. "But you don't need to worry of such things since you are a child." She added. "I feel much better now." Angela said before her mother once again freshened her up before pulling up her shorts.

"We need to get you some clothing." Rosa said while carrying her daughter down the hall. "Maybe some pajamas like a nightgown and some panties along with a few dresses and outfits after you heal." She added while she walked into the room. "What's a dress?" Angela asked while she was placed back into bed. "Do you see what I am wearing, that is called a dress." Rosa replied while covering her up. "I have never worn one of those." She said while getting comfortable. "You need to get some rest while I am away to do some shopping. Is there anything want for lunch?" Rosa asked. "I want more of the fluffy white and yellow stuff." She replied "How about something different from scrambled eggs and a biscuit. Rosa said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"How about some beef sausage and sharp cheddar along with a glass of milk?" She added. "What does cheese taste like?" Angela asked. "It's a cold and creamy taste with a lot of flavor while it melts in your mouth." She replied. "I'm surprised that you never had any of this before." Rosa said in confusion. "I can't wait to try this cheese." Angela said while a little drool ran down the side of her chin. "A proper lady doesn't drool." Rosa said while taking a handkerchief to wipe off her daughter's chin. "Now get some rest, I will be home in a while." Rosa said before walking out of the room leaving her daughter with dreams of eating this tasty thing called cheese.

Sometime later, Jason was getting ready for class to begin by getting out his needed text book and writing utensils ready before the teacher walks in. "I see that your just as organized as ever." A girl with shoulder length light blonde hair, green eyes, fair skin, freckles under her eyes and the bridge of her nose, A cup breasts with room to grow wearing a mint green dress and black shoes. "Good morning, Celes." He replied while she took a seat at her desk next to him. "I heard your brother talking about a girl staying at your house." She said while looking at him. "Who is she?" She asked. "She isn't competition, she is a long-lost sister of mine." he replied while opening his textbook. "Sister? I was told your sister died a few months after birth." She said with a confused look.

"Look, she isn't out to take me away from you and it is a family matter that I can't discuss right now so just let it rest for now." He said with a sigh. "Fair enough and for that response, I will not talk to you today." She replied while turning away. "Fine by me." He said before starting to write some notes. "You're such an ass!" She said before slapping him then stomping out of the classroom. "Impressive, Skybourne you're a real hit with the ladies." A boy with brown hair and blue eyes said. "Not a good time, Reinfeld." He replied with a low groan. "Not even for your buddy, Lance?" He asked while draping his arm over, Jason's shoulder.

"Are you here to ask about the girl as well?" Jason asked. "I hear she is beautiful like a goddess." He replied. "Would you introduce me to her?" He asked with a big grin. "She's seven years old." Jason said while trying to get prepared. "Everyone take your seats the teacher is coming." Another student said while, Celes walked back in to take her seat with an angry look on her face. *She looks pretty upset with you.* Lance whispered from behind. "Mr. Reinfeld do you have something to share with the class?" The teacher asked. "No, Mrs. Reinfeld." He replied.

"I'm so bored." Angela said while staring at the ceiling. "I want out of this bed." She added before the bedroom door opened. "Hello princess." Cecil said after walking in. "Hi dad." She replied with a sigh. "I know that you are most likely sick of lying in bed, but your body needs to heal." He said while sitting on the edge of the bed. "I do have good news though, by tomorrow evening you'll have your own room." He added. "I get my own room?" She asked. "That you do." He replied. "Where's your mother by the way?" He asked. "She went out to buy me some clothes and this interesting food called cheese." She replied. "You've never tasted cheese?" He asked. "Mom told me that it is cold, creamy and melts in your mouth." She replied before a little drool ran down her chin.

"You're drooling." He said before she quickly wiped her chin. "Well I need to get back to my duties a captain's work in never done." He said while standing up. "Before I go, I got you this." he said before giving her something square shaped wrapped in paper. "What is it?" She asked. "It's called chocolate you'll like it." He replied. "Is it good?" She asked while opening the paper. "Take a bite and you'll see." He replied.

After the paper was removed, she broke off a small square before putting it in her mouth she was amazed how something that started off hard tasted so sweet as it danced on her tongue followed by a slow melting creamy taste sent her into its savory bliss. "I can tell from the look on your face that you enjoyed that, but don't eat it all at once try to save it as a treat." He said while a smile. "I'll try, but it's so good." She replied before placing it back into the paper. "I'm back to work now, I will check on you after I get home." He said before brushing her hair up to kiss her on the forehead. "Thank you for the chocolate." She said. "You're very welcome, princess." He replied before leaving.

"Are you joining me for lunch?" Timothy asked his brother. "Yeah, give me a minute." He replied. "Hello, Timothy." Celes said. "Hello." He replied. "Tell me more about this girl who is now staying with you." She said while crossing her arms. "Well, she is seven years old, very naive with a loss of memory to top it, and she has a tail." He replied before, Jason returned. "Humans don't have tails." She said while crossing her arms. "Did you tell her about, Angela?" Jason asked while looking at his brother. "Celes, we need to talk and you're coming with, Timothy." He said while taking her hand. "Why should I?" She asked angrily. "I know you well enough to see that you're not angry with me, so let's go talk about the situation with, Angela so that it is put behind us." He replied. "Very well." She said before they walked out of the classroom.

After they got to their usual spot for lunch in a small meadowed area not far from the school, Jason sait down to opening his lunch before speaking. "Now what I am about to tell you must remain between the three of us." He said before taking a bite of food. "That means no spreading rumors about my sister in the school." He added. "Fair enough." Timothy agreed. "Fine, but what is the story with her and why did your brother tell me that she has a tail?" She asked while looking at, Jason. "I'm not entirely sure either, but the day my dad found her we witnessed what appeared to be a falling star crash in the northern mountains the night prior." Jason replied. "Are you saying that the girl, dad found came from the heavens?" Timothy asked. "No, that's absurd." Jason replied. "Why not introduce, Celes to our sister." Timothy suggested. "That works for me." She concurred. "We need to finish up our lunch so not to be late." Jason said before they got back to their meal.

"I bought some wonderful outfits, dresses and some sleep wear." Rosa said after walking into the room. "Did you bring that cheese?" She asked asked. "Yes, but first let's get you out of that shoddy clothing and into something more comfortable." Rosa said while helping her daughter sit on the edge of the bed. "Now let's remove this stuff." She said while removing the torn top before removing the shorts. "Now tell me how this feels." She added while carefully slipping on a new pair of cotton panties. "They feel nice." Angela replied. "Now lift your arms." Rosa said before slipping on the new nightgown. "This feels so nice." Angela said while rubbing the fabric with her left hand. "Now for the treat I promised you." Rosa said while walking out of the room.

While, Angela waited for her mother to return with the tasty food she was promised, she got snuggled back under the covers while enjoying the feel of her new clothes which felt much better against her bandaged wound than the previous clothing. "Here you go." Rosa said while walking into the room with a tray of sliced salami, cheddar cheese and a tall glass of milk with apple slices. "Is that yellow stuff cheese?" She asked while they tray was placed in front of her. "Yes, that along with the glass of milk that will help your bones heal." Rosa replied. "The white liquid is called milk?" Angela said before slowly taking a sip. "This milk stuff is sweet and creamy." She said before taking a few more gulps. "It was milked fresh today by the husband of the woman who patched you up.

"Here try some apple." Rosa said while sticking a fork into a slice before placing into her daughter's mouth to watch the expression on her face as she chewed on the piece of fruit. "It tastes so crisp and sweet with a little tart." She said while in utter bliss. "There are a lot of firsts for you aren't there?" Rosa asked while watching, Angela place a piece of cheese on top of a slice of salami. With the first bite, she was over taken by the spice of the meat along with the creamy taste of the cheese filling her senses with every chew. "This food is so good." She said before taking another few gulps of the milk. "I'm glad you like it." Rosa said with a smile. "I do so very much." She replied. "Now after this, I need you to get some rest, it will help your body heal faster." Rosa said while watching her daughter finish up. "Um... Before I rest up, I need to use the bathroom." She said while, Rosa was picking up the tray. "Very well, let's go." Rosa said while picking her up then walking out of the room.

Later that day, Cecil decided to finish furnishing the room to surprise his daughter, she decided to meet his sons after school to get started. "Jason, Timothy we need to pick up furniture for your sister's room. "He said while walking to his son's. "Can I meet her?" Celes asked. "She's resting at the moment due to a broken arm and leg along with a few minor injuries, but you're welcome to help us and besides a girl would be needed to decorate the room." Cecil replied. "I don't really see, Angela as the girly type." Jason said. "How about we mix it up? I have some unused Dragon Bash posters to decorate her wall. "I still have some knickknacks from the festival of the four winds." Jason added. "I do have some nice outfits and undergarments that I don't wear anymore along with some stuffed animals, and maybe some bedding." Celes said while they walked. "The bed and furniture should be at the house now." Cecil said. "I will head home and have my mother help me gather somethings for the room." Celes said before taking her leave.

"Welcome home." Rosa said after Cecil and the boys walked in. "I see that the furniture arrived for our daughter's bedroom." Cecil said before looking at his sons. "Let's get started then." He added before, Jason and, Timothy started moving the vanity up the stairs. "I'm off to help them." He said before kissing his wife.

"What's all the noise out there?" Angela said while sitting up. "Watch out, Timothy or you'll drop the dresser on my toes." Jason said while they walked down the hall. "What are you guys doing out there?" Angela asked. "Helping mom move some furniture around." Jason replied. "Shouldn't you be resting?" Timothy asked. "How can I with all of that noise." She replied. "I'm back." A female's voice said. "Who's that?" Angela asked. "I'm, Jason's girlfriend, Celes." She replied. What's a girlfriend?" Angela asked. "How about you visit with my sister while we get things done." Jason said while taking the stuff, Celes brought. *Just don't tell her what we're doing, my dad wants it to be surprise.* He whispered into her ear. "Will do." She replied before opening the door.

"Hello, it's nice to meet the girl I heard about." Celes said after closing the door. "You heard about me?" Angela asked in confusion. "Yes, and I want to ask you a question." She said while sitting on the edge of the bed. "Do you have any intention of taking my boyfriend away?" She asked while looking at, Angela. "I don't understand the whole boyfriend, girlfriend thing you're talking about." Angela replied. "Well, Timothy was right about one thing, you are naive." Celes said. "Well with that said. Would you like to be friends?" Celes asked while holding out her hand. "I would like that." Angela replied while taking her hand.

"Tell me about yourself." Celes said. "Not much to tell since I can't remember." Angela replied. "How about yourself?" Angela asked. "Well, my mother is a lieutenant in your father's brigade, I have a younger sister named, Tina who is four, and my father runs a farm for the fort city of Ebonhawke." She replied. "I'm also a Mesmer in training." She added before, Angela gave her a confused look. "What's a Mesmer?" She asked. "A Mesmer can use the power of illusion to disorientate a foe and even create images of ourselves to aid us in combat." Celes replied. "Sounds useful." Angela said.

"What skills do you have?" Celes asked. "I'm not entirely sure, but I believe that I do have some fighting experience." Angela replied. "We will have to see what your skills are after you heal." She said while pulling out a small bag. "What's that? It smells sweet." Angela said before, Celes quickly popped one into her mouth. "Do you like?" She asked while, Angela's senses were over taken by the sweet outer shell followed by the sour middle. "May I have another one?" She asked. "Of course." Celes replied while placing three more into her hand. "Thank you so much." Angela said before popping another one into her mouth.

"What do you think of, Timothy?" Celes asked. "What do you mean?" Angela asked in confusion. "He's only a year older than you are, don't you think he would be good boyfriend material?" Celed asked before popping a piece of candy into her mouth. "I'm not really sure but I find, Jason strong and desirable." Angela replied. "And he's my boyfriend." Celes said. "Yes, he is." Angela concurred before the door opened.

"I believe that it is time to give, Timothy back his room." Cecil said after walking inside. "Where will I sleep?" She asked while watching her father walk up to the side of the bed without saying a word. "Let's go, Celes." He added after picking his daughter up of the bed. "Did I do something wrong?" Angela asked while they walked down the hall. "You can open the door now." He said to, Jason. "What's going on?" Angela asked before being walked into a room with a medium sized bed, a vanity with a chair, wardrobe for her clothing, medium sized window, along with a nicely furnished desk and chair with a few books stacked on top.

"Is this..." "Indeed, this is your new room." Cecil interrupted. "Here let me help you try out your new bed." He said while having, Jason pull back the covers then laying her down. "How do you like your new room?" Jason asked while sitting on the edge of the bed. "I don't know what to say." Angela replied while trying to hold back her tears. "I want you to have this." Celes said while handing, Angela a stuffed blue quaggan with black spots on its back. "Thank you." Angela replied while receiving the toy. "Well boys, we need to get our training started before dinner." Cecil said while walking to the door.

"What kind of training?" Angela asked. "Battle training." Timothy replied. "Will I be able to join you when I heal?" Angela asked. "I'm not sure if a girl can keep up with our training regimen." Jason replied. "Don't be so harsh on your sister." Cecil said. "Yes, dad." Jason replied. "Of course, you can join us after you heal." Cecil said with a smile. "Now you should be resting." He added. "I will." Angela said while snuggling up to her new stuffed toy. "That's, my princess." He said before the three walked out of the room.

The following morning, Angela found, Jason sitting next to her while holding her hand. "It's not that I don't appreciate what you're doing, but my question is why do you find me so interesting?" Angela asked. "I fell in love with you." Jason replied. "I'm not familiar with love." She said. "Well anyways, I brought you breakfast before heading off to school." He said while helping her sit up. "Here you go." He said while placing the tray on her lap. "It's my favorite." She said while looking at the scrambled eggs, biscuit, steak cut in bite sized pieces and orange juice. "I'm off to school." He said before kissing her on the cheek then leaving the room. "He's a strange one." She said with a shrug before focusing on breakfast.

After a hardy breakfast, Rosa walked into take the tray from her daughter before helping with, Angela with the usual bathroom trip. "Thank you, mom." She said after being lay down on the bed. "What are those?" Angela asked. "They're school books and since your brothers need to learn, I figured it would be best for you to start." Rosa replied while sitting on the edge of the bed. "Let's start with reading." She added while opening the book then placing in onto her daughter's lap. "Can you read the first sentence?" Rosa asked while looking at, Angela's confused expression.

"I can't read these symbols." Angela said. "You don't know how to read?" Rosa asked in surprise. "You should at least know the basic Krytan alphabet." Rosa said while crossing her arms. "I'm sorry." Angela replied. "It's okay, I will just have to teach you the basics." Rosa replied while pulling out book of the Krytan alphabet. "Let's get started." She added while opening the book. "Now, not only do I want you to memorize the Krytan alphabet I also want you to practice writing it." She said while handing her daughter some parchment and a quill pen.

"Mom, I'm right handed." She said while receiving the pen. "I suppose for now let's just focus on just learning the letters." Rosa said before teaching her daughter one letter at a time. "This is the letter A followed by B and so forth." She said. "I think, I get it." Angela said while watching her mother go through the rest of the alphabet.

"After an hour of going through the Krytan alphabet it was time to do some light reading with a child's starter book about the founding of EbonHawke. "This is pretty easy now that I understand the symbols." Angela said while reading. "Who's, Gwen Thackeray?" She asked. "She was a founder of EbonHawke and a great warrior whom your ancestor, Alexander Skybourne fought alongside with during a charr invasion." Rosa replied. "I see." Angela said while reading. "As you see EbonHawke was founded in 1080 BE which was 241 years ago and was about 10 years after the charr's attack on the country of Ascalon." Rosa added.

"What are the Charr?" Angela asked. "You don't know about the charr?" Rosa asked in confusion. "Your memory loss must be pretty bad if you can't remember that." She added. "How to explain this, the Charr are a beast race that inhabits in the Black Citadel where they had built over the ruins of Rin one of the cities of the now fallen Ascalon. Queen Jenna has been working on a peace treaty with the Charr to end the bloodshed, but many oppose the treaty such as the separatists along with a number of renegade charr make the process difficult due to many still refusing ot let go of the past." She said while placing the books in a pile.

"I want to see a Charr after I heal." Angela said with a smile. "There is more than just the Charr, there is the Asura, Sylvari, and the Norn." Rosa replied. "I believe it is time for lunch." She said while standing up. "Will it be more of that tasty cheese?" Angela asked. "Not today. I made some meat and potato soup along with a fresh biscuit and a glass of milk." Rosa replied before leaving the room.

"Hello princess." Cecil said after walking in. "Hello, dad." Angela replied while reading one of the books. "What are you reading?" He asked while sitting on the edge of the bed. "The history of Kryta." She replied. "Want to take a break for your old man?" He asked. "Sure." She replied while putting the book aside. "How are you feeling today?" He asked. "What is love?" She asked with an inquisitive look. "Well, love is when you feel happy when the person is near, and also leaves you with an empty feeling when they are away." He replied. "Do you feel that way about mom?" She asked. "You mother is the most important person in my life and my one and only love." He replied with a smile. "How does someone know when they fall in love?" She asked. "You'll know when you meet the one person who is just for you." He replied before his wife walked into the room.

"Hello dear, what brings you home?" She asked while placing the trays of food on the desk. "I wanted to see how our princess was feeling." He replied. "I was asking him what love is.' Angela said. "What got you interested in love?" Rosa asked. "This morning, Jason said he has fallen in love with me, but I didn't understand." Angela replied. "Your brother confessed his love for you even though he is dating, Celes." Cecil said while crossing his arms. "To be honest, I'm not interested in this love thing." Angela said before, Rosa let out a sigh of relief. "I agree, you are only seven and you need to enjoy being a child first." She concurred. "My thoughts exactly." Cecil said while taking his wife's hand.

"I should get back ot my troops. I will see you at dinner time." He said before kissing his wife. "Rest well, princess." He said before kissing her on the forehead then leaving the room. "I figured while we eat lunch, I will read you a chapter of Tyrian history in hopes of helping you fill in the missing memories." Rosa said while placing they tray onto her daughter's lap.

"Let's begin shall we." She said while opening the book. "The kingdom of Kryta was originally established before the Exodus of the Gods by King Mazdak, a prince of Orr. After three centuries of independent rule after the Exodus, it was colonized by Elona in 300 AE. Kryta regained independence from Elona in 358 AE, just a few decades after being colonized, making it the youngest of all human kingdoms for still unknown reasons around the time when the Centaur War began." "What is Elona and the Centaur War?" Angela asked. "Elona is a kingdom far south in the Crystal Desert. As for the Centaur war, we are still at conflict with them over land and resources." Rosa replied before continuing to read.

"Although the history of the kingdom is not known from its independence through the end of the first two of the Guild Wars that were fought between Kryta and Ascalon, Ascalon emerged as the victor of at least the second of the wars, which ended around 1020 AE." "What year is it now?" Angela asked. "It's 1321 AE." Rosa replied. "You don't even know the year?" She asked in surprise. "What else happened?" Angela asked before taking another bite of the soup. "In 1316 AE. Jenna was crowned Queen of Kryta following the work on the peace treaty to end the over two-hundred-year war with the Charr which we are fighting hard to make it happen." Rosa replied

After lunch, Rosa put the books away before gathering the dishes and trays to take back to the kitchen. "Thank you for the soup, it was tasty." Angela said with a smile. "Did my reading to you some history help you remember?" Rosa asked. "I don't think it did." Angela replied. "I'm sure your memories will come back in time." Rosa said before leaving the room. "That was an interesting story and some tasty food." Angela said before letting out a yawn. "Time to get some sleep." She added before falling into slumber.

Not long after, she was awoken by the sounds of fighting followed by explosions. As she tried to look around there was a large amount of pain on her right side causing her to grasp at it before pulling her hand away to see it covered in blood. "I see that you are awake monkey." A weird purple creature with some sort of device over his right eye said while kneeling next to her. "Who are you?" She asked but received no response before she was picked up by the top of her head followed by a full out beating to her torso with the sound of maniacal laughter causing her to wake up in a cold sweat.

"Are you alright?" Rosa asked after walking in. "I had a horrible nightmare." Angela replied. "What happened in you dream?" Rosa asked while sitting on the edge of the bed. "There was fire, death and these weird creatures with some sort of device over their eye." She replied before breaking down into tears. "What else?" Rosa asked while taking her daughter's hand. "I was wounded on my right side and I was bleeding until one of the creatures picked me up by my head before starting to beat me." She replied before, Rosa held her close. (I wonder if that dream is her missing memories.) Rosa thought while running her fingers through her daughter's hair.

"I'll tell you what, I was thinking of giving you a quick wash down to help with the sweat and you are starting to smell a bit and that isn't healthy for a girl so let's get to the bathroom so I can give you a sponge bath along with getting your hair washed." Rosa said with a smile. "Okay." Angela replied with a light sniffle. "That's my girl." She said while picking her daughter up off the bed.

After walking into the bathing room, Angela was placed on a small wooden stool after her garments were removed to be washed. "I'm going to start with this rat's nest you call hair." Rosa said before dumping warm water onto, Angela's head. "Now keep your eyes closed." She added while starting to massage the shampoo in. "Your hair is rather filthy. When was the last time you took a bath?" She asked while continuing to scrub. "I'm not sure." Angela replied before feeling warm water pouring the soap out of her hair. "I see the spikes in your hair are still there, and I thought it was due to your hair being dirty." Rosa said after rinsing out all of the shampoo. "At least your hair is long enough for a ponytail." She added before starting to wash her daughter's back. "Raise you left arm please." She asked. "Thank you." She added. "Now I want you to wash your chest and legs." She said while holding the soap filled sponge in front of, Angela. "And don't forget you privates." She added before leaving the room.

Angela did she was told and started to wash her legs and thighs to her groin giving her a small jolt of pleasure that she had never felt before with every gentle wipe. "What is this feeling?" She said while continuing to rub the sponge against her groin. "It feels so good." She added before her legs started to shake. "What are you doing young lady?" Rosa asked after walking in. "Just washing my chest." Angela replied while feeling a bit embarrassed. "I know what you were doing, and it is completely natural to explore what that sensation feels like." Rosa said while kneeling next to, Angela. "Well anyways, let's get you dried off and into some clean pajamas." She added while taking a towel to dry, Angela's hair.

After getting dried off and dressed, Angela was carried back to her room then sat down in front of the vanity where, Rosa started to brush her hair. "Let's see how you look with a ponytail." She said while working out the knots out of her hair before brushing it up then tying a ribbon to hold it in place. "You look adorable." Rosa said with a smile while resting her chin on the top her daughter's head. "Adorable? I don't know that word." Angela said in confusion. "It's another way to say you're pretty." Rosa replied before kissing her on the side of the head. "It's almost dinner, would you like to join us at the table?" Rosa asked before her daughter gave a big smile. "Yes, please." She replied. "Being stuck in bed is such a bore." She added with a sigh. "Shall we?" Rosa asked after picking, Angela up. "Yes." She replied before, Rosa walked out of the room.

"Where's mom?" Jason asked while sitting at the table. "Most likely checking on our little sister." Timothy replied. "It looks like she made a nice dinner tonight." Cecil said while looking at the baked chicken, mashed potatoes, biscuits and vegetables with a cold pitcher of water. "Hello princess." Cecil said while watching his wife carry her into the dining room.

"Here, let me take her." He said. "Hi dad." Angela said before hugging him. "I got a chair for her." Rosa said while walking into the room and placing it on the empty side of the table next to, Jason. "Will this chair be okay with your tail?" Cecil asked. "I can move it to the side." Angela replied before being sat down. "You got more of that white fluffy stuff." Angela said before reaching out to grab a biscuit. "Not yet, we must wait till we give thanks to the six first." Rosa said. "The six what?" Angela asked in confusion causing, Jason to snicker. "What's so funny?" Angela asked. "The six gods." Timothy replied. "I don't know about these gods." Angela said. "It's fine, you can just join us in silent prayer just by closing your eyes until I say we can eat." Cecil said before the others closed their hands with their hands clasped together.

Angela still wasn't sure what they were doing before turning her attention to the food before her but didn't touch any so not to anger her parents even though she was really hungry, and the food smelled so good especially the white fluffy white stuff along with the creamy looking white stuff steaming in a bowl. "Alright we can eat now." Cecil said. "Fluffy white stuff." Angela said while grabbing a biscuit. "That's called a biscuit, little sister." Timothy said while placing some chicken on his plate. "Is that white stuff in the bowl a biscuit as well?" She asked. "It's called mashed potatoes, sweetie." Rosa replied. "I want to try some." Angela said before a good-sized serving was placed on her plate by, Jason along with a few pieces of chicken and carrots. "Thank you." She said before placing a spoonful of potatoes sending her taste buds into its creamy bliss.

"This is so good." Angela said before taking another bite. "Our princess has had a lot of firsts it seems." Cecil said after swallowing a bite of food. "It's most likely due to her lost memories." Jason interjected. "Most likely." Timothy concurred. "Come now boys, let your sister enjoy her meal." Rosa said. "You two will be sparring tomorrow after school." Cecil said before taking a bite of food. "Maybe this time I will win." Timothy said with a grin. "I doubt it." Jason disagreed. "I want to spar with big brother." Angela said. "After you heal." Rosa said. "All this waiting is making me antsy." Angela said while resting the side of her chin on the palm of her hand.

After dinner, Angela was placed back into bed so that her body can heal, but not before moaning and groaning on how bored she is with having to stay in bed all day. "You need to rest young lady." Cecil said after laying her onto the bed. "I know dad, but I am so bored." She replied with an irritated groan. "Worry not, you will be back on your feet in no time." He said while covering her up. "Sleep well." He said before leaving the room.

Later that night, Angela awoke to find that, Jason had crawled into her bed and fallen asleep while holding her hand. "Jason, why are you in my bed?" She asked but he didn't even awake to answer. "I wonder." She said while reaching out to touch his face. "I see that you're awake." He said while taking her hand and placing it against his face. "Was this what you wanted to do?" He asked. "I'm not really sure but being close to you makes my heart feel funny." She replied.

"Mind if I kiss you?" He asked. "What's a kiss?" She asked in confusion. "Close your eyes." He said before she closed her eyes. He soon placed his hand on the side of her face before gently placing his lips against hers. "How was that?" He asked before she opened her eyes. "It felt nice, but it also made my body feel hot and I don't understand why." She replied. "I'm very confused." She added. "I fell in love with you." He said with a smile. "I'm sorry, but I won't hurt, Celes." She replied before looking away from him.

"I see." He said while sitting up. "I will break up with her then." He said while placing his fingers under her chin. "I'm sorry, but no." She said while turning her attention back on him. "Why not?" He asked. "You're my brother, that's why." She replied. "Having my deceased sister's name doesn't make you my sister." He said in irritation. "Please leave." She replied in anger. He looked at her before realizing what he had said to her and how insensitive it sounded while also realizing that he never considered her feelings. "I'm sorry, I was being selfish and never considered your feelings." He said while getting off the bed before she grabbed his right hand. "Will you lay with me?" She asked. "But you said." He replied. "When you're close to me, I feel safe." She said while holding up the covers. "As you wish." He replied while lying down so that she may roll onto her right side so that they may look at each other. "Goodnight big brother." She said before letting out a yawn. "Goodnight." He replied while holding her hand till they fell into slumber.

Two weeks later, Angela finally has the cast removed from her arm and leg making her very happy knowing that she can finally get out of bed. "It appears that the bones have mended well." Maura said while checking out, Angela's arm before her leg. "Now let's see how the other wound healed." She added before removing the bandage. "It appears that it is healed up nicely as well, but you're going to have a scar." She said while rubbing her finger against the scar. "That's okay." Angela said with a smile. "The important thing is I get out of bed today." She added.

"Very well, let's see you stand." Maura said before, Angela slid off the bed. "Alright, let's do this." Angela said while standing up just to lose her balance due to her right leg being weak due to lack of use. "That should be expected due to not using it for so long." Maura said while helping, Angela stand up. "Worry not though, with some exercise you'll be stronger than ever." She added with a smile. "Thank you." Angela said before trying to walk again.

"I see my princess is up and about." Cecil said before his daughter gave him a hug. "It feels so good to be out of bed." She said with a smile. "Well when you recover your strength we can start your combat training." He said while placing his hand on the top of her head. "I can't wait." She replied. "And so you won't feel lonely I invited, Celes to join us." He said. "I want to spar with, Jason." She said with a big grin. "I'm not sure you could handle someone like your brother yet." He replied while looking at her. "Good, the stronger the better." She said while stretching her arms.

"I will take her on." Jason said after walking into the room. "Are you sure?" Cecil asked while watching his daughter doing some leg stretches. "Okay, I am ready to go." Angela said after finishing her stretches. "I'm not sure that's a good idea considering your leg is weak due to your injury." Maura said. "I'll be fine, this will also be a good way to strengthen my muscles and besides I'm burning for a good fight." Angela replied while continuing to do some stretching. "I'll fight you then." Jason said while walking into the room. "I take it that you over heard." Cecil said while crossing his arms. "Let's head to the training grounds now and don't expect me to go easy on you." He said before walking out of the room. "I wouldn't want it any other way." Angela replied with a grin before following suite with the others close behind.

After reaching the training ground they both took their fighting stance from which she had one they had never seen before. "What kind of stance is that?" Jason asked before noticing that a few of the towns people had gathered to see the fight. "I'm not here to talk, I am here to fight." She said before taking the initiative.

She opened with her fist drawn back but before she could connect with the punch, he side stepped, grabbed her arm before swiftly kneeing her in the stomach causing her to double over in pain. "I can see that you're clearly not very strong." He said before grabbing the collar of her training uniform. (What's the matter monkey?) Said the weird creature. *I'll kill you.* She said under her breath before a burst of white energy causing him to back away from her.

"What is this energy?" He asked before noticing the now murderous look in her eyes. "I will kill you!" She said before disappearing out of sight. "She vanished." Timothy said while looking around the area. "No, she is just moving really fast." Cecil disagreed.

"I've got you now!" She said after reappearing with a sudden punch to the stomach followed by a swift kick to the side of his head before vanishing again. "Listen for her footsteps, son." He said." I will." Jason replied before catching her swift kick after she reappeared. "Release me!" She said in a fury. "Not a chance." He replied before pulling her forward to knee her in the midsection. "Do you concede?" He asked while watching her double over before looking upon him with the same murderous look from before.

"What's with that look?" He asked. "We served him without question and you dare try to kill us?" She replied. "What is she talking about?" Timothy asked. "I don't care how weak I am, you will die!" She declared before rushing at, Jason in a blind rage. "Angela, you need to calm down." He said while blocking her punches but all she can see is the weird creature causing her rage to boil over. "Kill! Kill! KILL!" She said before what appeared to be a ball of light charging up in her right hand. Move out of the way!" Cecil yelled before, Jason quickly dodged followed by her launching it at a nearby weapons storage causing it to explode into splintered wood followed by a cloud of dust and stone filling the air.

"Angela, you need to stop." Cecil said while walking up before she turned his attention at him then proceeded to attack him with pure ferocity. "My apologies, daughter." He said before punching her in the midsection hard enough to stop her followed a swift blow behind her neck rendering her unconscious. "What in the six was that attack?" Jason asked while getting off the ground. "My question is what was she going on with the serving someone?" Timothy asked while walking up. "I'm guessing that it must be her lost memories starting to emerge." Cecil replied while picking up the now unconscious, Angela.

"Do you feel that she is a threat dad?" Timothy asked in concern. "I just need to teach her how to control her temper that is all." Cecil replied. "She almost killed me." Jason interjected. "Did you not pay attention to what she was saying?" Cecil asked. "I'm not sure what I heard." Jason replied. "Let's get her home, we can question her about this when she wakes up." Cecil said before walking away with his son's close behind while leaving the other people speechless on what just happened.

After walking into the house, Cecil carried his daughter to her room until she woke up. "You're going to wake up with a pretty nasty headache." He said while tucking her in. "I'll check on you later." He aded before leaving the room.

You should've seen her mom; her eyes were filled with a murderous rage and she even tried to kill me." Jason said while he and, Timothy were sitting at the table. "I'm not sure what she was talking about either." Timothy added. "Could you tell me what she said?" Rosa asked. "I'm not really sure but it was something about serving someone and about trying to kill them." Timothy replied. "I wonder if it is her lost memories." Rosa said while placing her fingers under her chin. "That's what father said." Jason said.

"I've got her settled into bed." Cecil said after walking into the dining room. "What happened out there today?" Rosa asked. "I'm not really sure, but it appeared that she was seeing someone that wasn't, Jason before going into a murderous frenzy which could've been even worse if I hadn't stepped in." Cecil replied while taking a seat. "Do you think it is her lost memories?" Rosa asked. "It is a good possibility." Cecil replied while crossing his arms. "I wonder what happened to make her this way?" Jason wondered. "I'm not entirely sure." Cecil replied. "We will ask her when she wakes up.

"Dad, my head hurts." Angela said after walking in. "How did I end up in bed?" She asked while in a daze. "Don't you remember what happened?" Cecil asked while gesturing her to sit. "I remember sparring with, Jason but everything after that is a blank." Angela replied. "You were talking about serving him and trying to kill us and now you're telling us that you can't remember any of that?" Jason asked. "I'm sorry, but no." Angela replied. "What are we going to do about this?" Jason asked. "As a family." Rosa replied. "You nearly killed me while in your rage induced episode." Jason said sternly. "I don't remember, but if that is what happened I'm sorry." Angela replied.

"I believe that is enough questions since dinner will be served soon, so I want you three to go clean up before we eat." Rosa said while gesturing for them to leave. "Where do we go from here?" Rosa asked after the young ones left. "I will teach her to control her temper and maybe help with recalling her past." Cecil replied. "Do you think if she does remember her past, she'll become violent? She asked in concern. "Look, I don't know what happened to her, but I do know that if we love her and are will to support her, she will accept what has happened to her when the that day comes." He replied while taking her hand.

"You're right, she is just a child and is in need of our love and understanding." She said while placing her hand on top of his. "My thoughts exactly." He replied with a smile. "Well, I should get dinner served up." She said while standing up. "Sounds like a good idea." He said with a smile before standing up. "I will check on the boys to see if they cleaned up for dinner." he added before kissing his wife then leaving the room. (I pray to the six that everything will be all right.) She thought to herself while getting the table set.

Meanwhile, Jason and, Timothy are talking about what had transpired today and if, Angela would be safe to be kept in their home until she walked in while they were in the middle of their conversation about her. "I can see that I am truly not wanted here." She said while trying to hold back the tears. "Look, Angela it isn't like that." Jason said while reaching out to touch her. "Don't touch me!" She replied in anger. "Get away from me!" She added before the murderous look was in her eyes again.

"I will kill you for destroying my home!" She said while looking at, Jason but all she could see was that creature again while in a blind rage. "What's going on here?" Cecil asked before she turned her attention to him. "Angela, stop!" Jason said before wrapping his arms around her causing them to fall over. "Let me go!" She said before he whispered into her ear. *I love you.* After that was said she finally came to her senses before passing out.

"What happened here?" Cecil asked. "I'm not sure what happened, but I think it had something to do with her over hearing, Jason and I talking about her." Timothy replied. "What were you saying about your sister?" Cecil asked while crossing his arms. "We were concerned about her sudden bursts of rage and if it would be safe to let her stay." Timothy replied. "You two head down for dinner, I will get your sister into bed and stay with her till she awakes." He said before gesturing for them to leave.

After they left he picked his daughter up before she finally woke up in a daze with a stomach growl to follow. "I'm hungry." She said while rubbing her left eye. "Do you remember what happened?" He asked before setting her back onto the floor. "I remember my brothers talking about me, but I don't remember anything after that." She replied while looking up at him. "You gave into your rage along with whatever lost memories must've resurfaced during that time." He said. "I will ask you again. Do you remember anything like what you saw or even felt that put you in such a rage?" He asked while placing his hands onto her shoulders. "I'm sorry, but no." She replied before looking away in shame.

"I just want to let you know that your mother and I will help you through this and we will never let you feel you're unwanted." He said before pulling her into a hug. "Thank you." She replied while returning the hug. "Now, let's go get something to eat." He said while taking her hand. "Of course." She replied with a big smile before they made their way downstairs.

"Where's your sister?" Rosa asked while watching her sons sit at the table. "She's with dad." Timothy replied. "She had another episode." Jason said before, Timothy punched him in the shoulder. "What was that for?" He asked while rubbing his shoulder. "Look, our sister is going through enough don't you think?" Timothy asked. "May I ask why you hit your brother?" Rosa asked sternly. "I'm sorry, but Angela has been through a lot and we need to support her without being judgmental." He replied before, Cecil and, Angela entered the dining room.

"What's for dinner?" Cecil asked while taking a seat. "Beef and potato soup with fresh baked biscuits." Rosa replied before walking into the kitchen. After a few moments of waiting, Rosa walks to the table with the pot of soup along with a tray of biscuits before placing it on the table so she can begin to fill their bowls. "Now after your mother finishes serving up dinner, we are to give our thanks to, Dwayna." He said before his wife took a seat next to him.

"Who is, Dwayna?" Angela asked in confusion before, Jason burst out laughing. "She is one of the six gods." Rosa replied. "What purpose do these six gods serve?" Angela asked. "They give us hope, but they were more present before the sinking of Orr and when, Kormir joined them as a god they left not long after." Cecil replied. "So, they abandoned you." Angela said. "They did not abandon us." Timothy said. "Look let's get our prayers to, Dwayna so we may have our dinner before it gets cold." Cecil said before folding his hands in front of him and closing his eyes.

"Goddess, Dwayna we praise you for the life you have given us and to the food we are to consume, for the health of my family along with the blessing of the brining of our daughter into our family." He said before opening his eyes. "You may eat." He added before, Angela started to consume her meal at a fast rate. "Angela, you need to eat your food slowly." Rosa said sternly. "I'm sorry." Angela replied before taking slower bites. "A proper lady does not eat like a wild beast." Rosa said. "You have a lot of work to do in order to get, Angela to act like a lady ." Timothy said before taking a bite.

"Now after dinner, I want all of you to do your homework and that includes you as well young lady." Rosa said. "Okay, but homework is soo boring." Angela complained. "I will be enrolling you into school soon." Cecil said. "That's a good idea since the next semester will be starting soon." Rosa agreed. "You do realize that the other kids may pick on her due to having a tail." Timothy interjected. "Well, if I wear a dress I can just wrap my tail around my waist underneath." Angela said. "You shouldn't hide who you are." Rosa interjected. "You have no idea how the others will treat her when they see her having a tail." Jason said. "Then maybe her brothers should stand up for her, don't you think." Cecil replied.

"May we be excused." Jason asked. "Yes, you may and be sure to get your homework done." Rosa replied. "Let's go, Timothy." He said before they left the room. "You to young lady." Cecil said. "Okay, fine." Angela replied before leaving the room. "Would you like to do your homework with us?" Timothy asked while watching his sister walk by. "Of course." She replied with a big smile. "I will help you with the subjects that you don't understand." Jason said while placing his hand on her shoulder. "You can count on me as well." Timothy added before they made their way upstairs.

After getting everything together they sat down on the floor in a circle and opened the first subject which is math. "I'm still having trouble with these symbols." Angela said while looking at the pages. "How can you not tell that these are numbers?" Jason asked. "I will teach you." Timothy said while sitting closer. "Thank you." She replied while he picked the book up.

"What are you having trouble with?" He asked. "These symbols." She replied. "This is basic fractions." He said. "I'm not familiar with fractions." She said while looking at the page. "I will give you an example." He said while scribbling down some numbers on a piece of paper. "Here is a quick example 2/3 + ½ is 1 1/6" He said after writing it down. "Have you even started with basic math?" He asked. "You seem to be a bit too far into the book. "Really, I thought all of these symbols were the same." She replied. "Here, let's get you back to basic addition and subtraction." He said while placing her back to the first chapter. "Now if you have any questions let me know but for now I need to focus on my work." He added before placing the book in front of her then getting back into his book.

An hour had passed before they changed to their Krytan language book. "You do know how to read right? Jason asked. "I can somewhat." She replied while opening the book. "How is that you can understand words better than numbers?" Timothy asked. "Mom taught me." She replied. "Well, once again if you need any help let me know." Timothy said before getting started with his reading.

Sometime later she tugged on, Timothy's sleeve with a puzzled look on her face. "What's wrong?" He asked. "I don't understand some of these symbols." She replied while pointing at the words. "Okay, for one these are not symbols, they are letters and you should know that if you learned the alphabet." He said sternly. "I'm sorry." She replied. "I just don't understand sometimes." She added before starting to tremble. While watching the tears fall from her eyes, Timothy let out a quiet sigh before placing his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, I will help you." He said with a smile. "You can ask me for help to you know." Jason said in irritation. "I will do that next time big brother." She replied with a smile before getting back to work.

Later that night, Angela put on her nightgown after a nice hot soak in the tub and while she sat at the vanity to brush her hair, she took notice that, Jason had walked into the room. "What's up big brother?" She asked before placing the brush down. "I just wanted to see you before I went to bed." He replied while sitting on the bed. "You're not going to sneak into my bed, again are you?" She asked while sitting next to him.

"Would you like another kiss?" He asked wile scooting closer to her. "I don't know, you make my heart and body feel weird when you touch me that way." She replied before he placed his lips upon hers causing shivers to go up her spine. "Please stop! I don't understand this feeling is and it scares me." She said while pushing away. "What's going on in here?" Cecil asked while walking in. "Jason, may I ask why you are in your sister's room at this hour?" He asked while crossing his arms. "I just wanted to talk to her before bed." Jason replied. "If that is all it was then why did she ask you to stop? What did you do to make her sound uncomfortable?" Cecil asked before turning his attention to his daughter.

(I'm done for.) Jason thought while some sweat drops formed on his forehead. "Angela, what happened for you to sound uncomfortable." He asked. "I'm just confused and tired right now, I just want to go to sleep." She replied. "Very well. Come along, Jason." He said before gesturing him to leave the room.

"Let me tuck you in." He said while lifting the covers. "Thank you, dad." She said while getting underneath the covers before he covered her up then handing her the stuffed quaggan for her to cuddle with. "Goodnight princess." He said before kissing her on the forehead. "Goodnight." She replied while watching snuff out the lights then leaving the room.

"I'm going to get it now." Jason said while pacing in his room till he heard a knock at the door causing him to stop in his tracks before the sound of his father's voice was heard after the door opened. "What's going on with you and your sister?" He asked. "Nothing real…" "Don't lie to me, I can see the way you look at her." He interrupted sternly. "Now, tell me the truth." He added while crossing his arms.

"Since you really want to know it is that I've fallen in love with her." Jason replied. "What of, Celes and her feelings?" Cecil asked. "She doesn't love me due to her constant nagging followed by her outbursts of anger whenever she thinks I did something wrong." Jason replied. "Have you ever considered that she does those things because she genuinely loves and worries for your well-being." Cecil said before grabbing the chair from the desk to sit on. "Look son, your sister has no idea who she is nor where she came from and as a family we need to support her no matter what, but your advances to a seven-year-old girl isn't acceptable." He said sternly. "You're right, father." He said while sitting on the bed. "I'm happy to hear that and for the time being I need you to keep your distance from, Angela." Cecil said while standing up. "Now get some sleep, you have school in the morning." He said before leaving the room.

Later that night, Jason felt someone gently shake his shoulder and when he opened his eyes he found, Angela with her pillow and stuffed quaggan in her arms. "I had a nightmare; can I sleep with you?" She asked. "I'm not sure that is a good idea since I was lectured by father to keep my distance from you for a while." He replied. "Please, I feel safe when you are close." She pleaded. "I'm going to regret this but okay you can." He said while lifting the covers. "Thank you." She replied while placing her pillow on the bed before slipping under the covers. "Comfortable?" He asked. "Mmhmm." She replied while snuggling close.

After getting settled, she moved her face closer with her lips giving a soft pillow look like she wanted to kiss him. "What are you doing?" He asked. "I want another one of those feel good kisses." She replied "Why?" He asked. "I kind of like how it makes my heart race and my body hot." She replied before he placed his lips against hers causing her to literally become putty in his hands. "There." He said after breaking the kiss. "I want more." She said before pressing her lips against his causing her heart to beat faster followed by her body starting to shiver a bit from how good it felt especially while she felt his hand run up her back underneath her nightgown.

"We need to stop this." He said after breaking the kiss. "Why?" She asked with a confused look. "Let's just get to sleep before we wake someone." He said before rolling onto his back with her snuggling closer to rest her head on his chest. "Goodnight." She said before closing her eyes. "Goodnight." He replied before falling into slumber.

The following morning, Jason awoke to find that she had left the room early so not to get him into trouble and after he got out of bed to get cleaned up and dressed for the day there was a knock at the door. "Aren't you awake yet?" Timothy asked. "I'm almost ready." Jason replied. "Good, because I am getting tired of waiting." Celes said before opening the door just to find him putting his shoes on followed by placing his books into his school bag. "Let's go, Celes." He said while talking her hand. "We still have time for breakfast." Timothy said while they walked down the stairs. "Good morning." Angela said before taking off upstairs. "What's got her in a rush today?" Celes asked while watching her make it up the stairs. "I'm pretty sure my parents have gotten her excited about something." Timothy said before they made their way to the dining room.

While walking into the dining room, Rosa had their breakfast on the table along with a plate set up for, Celes and when they took a seat to start eating, Rosa places three glasses of juice in front of them. "What has, Angela so excited?" Celes asked while picking up the glass of juice. "Your mother suggested to my husband that it would be good for, Angela to learn discipline is to join them for some morning drills until she starts school." Rosa replied. "I'm taking a guess that will include some battle training as well." Jason said after finishing a bite of his breakfast.

"I'm ready, mom." Angela said after walking in. "I take it that is your training uniform?" Timothy asked while looking over the dark blue short sleeved uniform, loose fitting pant legs for easy movement, dark leather belt with a pair of training shoes. "Uh huh, dad had it made for me and it even has a hole for my tail." Angela replied while swinging her tail from left to right. "Don't forget your lunches after you eat and just leave the plates on the table, I will be taking your sister to your father for drills and until then I will see you after school." Rosa said before she and, Angela left the dining room.

"Hey captain. It is true that a kid will be joining us for training?" A vanguard asked while walking up. "Instead of asking questions perhaps you should get to your drills." Maura replied. "My apologies lieutenant." He said with a salute before walking away. "I hope this works." Cecil said while crossing his arms. "You should know that the best way for her to keep a cool head is with training." Maura replied. "Very well, I will have her run laps with the others followed by the rest of the drills." Cecil agreed before noticing that his wife and daughter were walking up to him.

"Lieutenant, take Angela to the troops and get them in line for when I join you." Cecil ordered. "Yes, captain." She replied before she escorted, Angela to join the others. "Don't work her too hard, she is still just a child." Rosa said while taking his hands. "Worry not my dear, I will make sure not to overwork our princess." He replied before kissing her on the forehead. "Very well, I will leave you to your work." She said before giving him a quick kiss then taking her leave.

"All right you lot, this is Angela Skybourne. She will be training with us today so please try to make her feel welcome." Maura said after walking up to the vanguard troops. "Are you serious lieutenant?" A female vanguard asked. "She looks the same age as my daughter." She added. "Shouldn't she be in school?" Another vanguard asked. "Wait, isn't the same girl who blew up our weapon storage?" The same vanguard asked.

"That's enough questions, now line up." Cecil said while walking up. "Yes, sir!" All of them replied before standing in line. "You as well, Angela there will be no favoritism here." He said while pointing at the end of the line. "Yes captain." Angela replied before making her way to the end. "All right you lot, you know the routine." Cecil said before they started to run laps.

"What brings a young lady out here instead of school?" A female vanguard asked while running next to, Angela. "I was told that I need to learn some discipline in order to control my anger." Angela replied. "So, that outburst that led to blowing up the weapons storage was you losing your temper?" She asked in shock. "Remind me not to make you angry." She added. "By the way how is it that you have a tail?" She asked out of curiosity. "Why, is there something wrong with my tail?" Angela replied. "Not at all, I am just haven't seen a human with a tail before." She said while they ran. "By the way my name is, Leena it's a pleasure to meet you." She said with a smile. "Likewise." Angela concurred.

After the drills were done, Angela along with the other vanguard gathered before, Cecil for the rest of the daily drills. "Today will be some one on one combat training and since, Leena has gotten chummy with, Angela she will be pairing up with her." Cecil said. *Do you have any combat experience?* Leena asked. *I do.* Angela replied. "You two, stop whispering and get your training weapons." Cecil said before gesturing the to the weapon racks.

"This will work." Angela said while picking up a short sword. "Now let's give it a spin." She said before skillfully swinging the sword with expert precision. "This is do." She said while watching, Leena pick up a long sword and shield. "If you two are ready get to your places and begin." Maura ordered. "Yes, lieutenant." Leena replied.

After getting to their assigned place of combat they take their battle stance from which, Angela decided to hold her sword in reverse before taking a fighting pose. Leena took the initiative with a shield bash followed by a swift sword strike which, Angela quickly blocked with just her sword. "My turn." Angela said before unleashing a barrage of sword strikes causing, Leena to do no other option but to dodge and shield herself before finding an opening for a counter attack with a shield bash from behind, Angela causing her to fall face first onto the grass.

(Looks like the monkey is still awake.) The odd creature said while picking, Angela up by the throat. (Leave her, it appears that the whole planet will be destroyed soon.) The other creature said. "I will kill you! I will kill you!" Angela screamed while grabbing the sides of her head. "By the six." Leena said after a burst of white energy enveloped, Angela's body before she turned to look at her with a murderous gaze.

"I believe it is time to send you to the next world." Angela stated while building energy up in the blade of her sword. "Leena get away from her!" Cecil called out. "No Captain, I will stop her." She replied before using the glare of the sun off her sword in, Angela's eyes to blind her followed by two shield strikes to her midsection along with a roundhouse kick to the side of her head knocking her unconscious to finish it off.

"Leena, are you alright?" Maura asked. "I'm fine. You should be checking to see if the girl is okay." Leena replied. "Angela, wake up." Cecil said after he picked her up. "Ow... my head." Angela said while opening her eyes. "You gave into anger again." Cecil said sternly. "I don't believe it was anger, captain." Leena said while walking up with, Maura close behind. "If I remember right, this girl lost her memories and these acts of rage are those memories resurfacing due to certain situations." Maura added.

"You can put me down, dad." Angela said before he put her on the ground. "From what I can see is that she loses control when she is in a state of weakness due to a certain situation like fighting. "I can't keep her from combat training." Cecil protested. "Please, I don't want to exclude from combat training." Angela pleaded. "I'm sorry, but until we can determine what triggers these painful memories there will be no combat training." Maura said while crossing her arms. "Is that fine by you, captain?" She asked. "Very well, lieutenant." Cecil replied.

"No!" Angela said in anger. "I want to fight, I need to fight, the very blood in my body boils for a fight." She added before dashing at, Maura. "Fight me!" Angela yelled while throwing a barrage of punches. "Angela, stop!" Cecil ordered but it fell on deaf ears as she continued her assault. "It's okay, captain I can handle her." Maura said before delivering a swift punch to, Angela's midsection causing her to double over. "Give it up, you can't win." Maura said before, Angela vanished. "Listen for her footsteps." Cecil said before his daughter reappeared with a savage beating to follow.

"The stronger you are, the more excited I become." Angela said with a taunting grin. "You had better know your place little girl." Maura said before charging at, Angela catching her off guard long enough for a crushing counter attack with several punches to her midsection causing, Angela to counter but, Maura gabbed her left arm followed by a barrage savage blows to her stomach from, Maura's knee. "Give up, there is no escape." Maura said after placing, Angela in a choke hold. "I won't give in!" Angela said before her father walked up to her with a hard punch to the stomach causing her to lose consciousness.

"By the six, what caused her to go savage in that way?" Leena asked in confusion. "Hand her over." Cecil said before picking his daughter up. *Dad, I am so sorry.* Angela said quietly. "Why did you attack, Maura?" He asked while looking into her eyes. "Sometimes I feel this urge to fight strong opponents." She replied. "I think I remember something as well." She added. "What do you remember?" He asked. "Fire, death, two strange creatures with a device over their eye who beat me viciously." She replied while tears filled her eyes.

"Do you remember your parents?" He asked. "I see fuzzy images of a woman, but I can't hear what she is saying." She replied. "Dad, I'm scared." She added before he pulled her into a hug while she continued to cry into his shoulder. "It's all right, princess your mother and I will help you through this." He said while massaging the back of her head. "Lieutenant, can you finish things here?" Cecil asked. "Of course, captain." She replied. "You can put me down." Angela said.

After, Angela was placed on the ground she quickly wrapped her arms around, Maura before beginning to cry. "Please don't hate me." Angela pleaded. "I would never hate you." Maura replied while stroking the hair on the back of, Angela's head.

"Come along, I am sure your mother has lunch ready for you." Cecil said while placing his hand on, Angela's shoulder. "Okay." Angela replied while wiping the tears away. "Can I still do drills with you?" Angela asked. "You can do drills, but no combat training until you learn to control yourself." Maura replied. "I see... I will do my best." Angela said with a smile. "That's a good girl." Maura said while smiling in return. "Let's go, princess I am sure you're pretty hungry." Cecil said while taking her hand.

Later that night, Angela was sitting on the bed reading about the history of Orr until she was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Angela dear, are you busy?" Rosa asked. "Not at all." Angela replied before her mother walked in. "I take it that you're doing some homework." Rosa said while taking a seat on the bed. "Not really, just some light reading." Angela replied. "I was thinking of taking you to Divinity's Reach tomorrow for clothes shopping when you get into school." Rosa said. "Is it far?" Angela asked. "It is actually a short trip via Asura gate that we have in the city." Rosa replied. "I was also thinking that maybe seeing other places will help you with your memory loss." She added.

"I believe that it is time for you to get some sleep young lady, we will be heading out tomorrow morning." Rosa said while lifting the covers. "What about my drills with dad?" Angela asked. "Your father is fine with you coming with me to get you the things you need for school, and besides I will need you there in order for the tailor to fit your clothes for your tail." Rosa replied. "It's time to sleep." Rosa said before kissing her daughter on the forehead. "Goodnight, mom." Angela said before letting out a yawn. "Goodnight." Rosa replied before turning out the light then leaving the room.

The streets of Divinity's Reach are bustling with sounds of local venders among the everyday life of the citizens and visitors alike. While they walked down the street, Angela felt uneasy on how crowded it felt along with the many whispers about her tail which was an unwelcome form attention she didn't want. *Check out the girl with the tail.* A woman whispered to the other woman next to her. *That isn't natural.* The other woman agreed.

"Pardon me, but could you not speak of my daughter in such a manner." Rosa said after turning to face them. "So, that abomination is yours?" A Norn asked while walking up to them. "Mom, I'm scared." Angela said while taking her mother's hand. "What has she done to make you feel this way?" Rosa asked while holding her daughter close. "Mom, why does that girl have a tail?" A young boy asked. "Stay away from that thing, she is most likely dragon spawn." She replied causing the crowd to step back.

"Why do you hate me?" Angela asked. "You're an abomination of nature." A man yelled out. "You're not wanted here, monster." A woman added. "Get out of here monster!" A woman shouted before, Angela was struck in the right side of her head with a tomato. "I'm a monster? I will show you a monster!" Angela said before a burst of white energy burst from her body causing many people to be knocked back from the force.

"Everyone cease what you are doing!" A woman's voice shouted. "Back off this is none of your business." A man said before noticing a regal dressed woman walking beside a girl with four seraph close behind. "Lady Notheworthy." The man said. "Disperse now or I will order arrests." She ordered. "But milady there is a monster." The man replied. "Fine, I will look at this monster myself. Now move out of the way." She demanded before making her way through the crowd.

"You need to calm down." Rosa said while placing her hands onto her daughter's shoulders. "Monster!" Another woman said before, Angela was struck by a few more tomatoes. "That's enough!" Lady Noteworthy said after making her way into the center of the crowd. "Minster Noteworthy." Rosa said in shock. "What's the meaning of this commotion." She asked.

"Wow, you have a tail." The you girl said while walking up to, Angela. "Are you here to make fun of me as well?" Angela asked before the girl shook her head. "My name is, Melody. What's your name?" She asked. "Angela." "Would you like to be friends?" Melody asked with a warm smile. "Get away from that abomination." A woman said while reaching her hand out to grab, Melody but was quickly cut off by the nearby seraph. "Do not touch young, lady Noteworthy." He said while crossing his arms.

"May I ask your name?" Lady Noteworthy asked. "I am, Rosa Skybourne and this is my daughter, Angela." Rosa replied with a bow. "Come with me, I will get your daughter cleaned up along with some decent clothing." She said before gesturing the seraph to make a path through the crowd. "My name is, Helen by the way and this is my daughter, Melody." She said while the walk past the crowd onto the open street.

"Why are you helping us?" Angela asked. "I don't need a reason." Helen replied. "If I remember correctly, the Skybourne family is well respected in EbonHawke." Helen said. "My husband works hard to maintain the peace and safety of the people who live there." Rosa replied. "What brings you to, Divinity?" She asked. "I was hoping to get some shopping done here due to more being available here than in EbonHawke." Rosa replied. "It appears that my daughter has taken a liking to, Angela." Helen said while listening to the girls laugh.

"How old is your daughter?" Rosa asked. "She turned ten not long ago." Helen replied. "Can, Angela and I play when we get home?" Melody asked with a big smile. "That is up to her mother." Helen replied. "We're heading to you home?" Rosa asked in confusion. "Where else could we get your daughter cleaned up?" Helen replied. "Fair enough." Rosa said.

While walking into the east district, Rosa caught glimpse of a woman with red hair yelling out the name, Airalin out of frustration. "Good morning, Elizabeth. Is your daughter giving you grief again?" Helen asked. "Yes, she took off after, Alex again. I swear it seems like those two are attached at the hip." Elizabeth replied with a sigh. "Well, if you'll excuse me I must locate my daughter." She said with a bow before taking her leave. "Shall we continue?" Helen asked before they continued to the large house that wasn't far off.

After walking inside, Rosa was taken aback from how large and glamorous the inside is with a variety of beautiful portraits, well-made furniture along with excellent lighting. "Your home is amazing." Rosa said while looking around. "Melody, will you help your new friend get cleaned up while her mother and I have a cup of tea." Helen said before gesturing a maid to fetch them the tea. "Follow me to the living room." Helen said while gesturing, Rosa to follow.

"You can get cleaned up in here." Melody said while opening the bathroom door. "Thank you." Angela replied while walking inside. "I will get you a clean dress." Melody said before taking her leave. (Why are they being so nice?) Angela thought while taking off her dress to wash the tomato off.

After finally washing her face and hair of the tomato, Melody walked in with a fancy light blue dress with white trim. "Try this on." She said while handing over the dress. "Thank you, I will return this to you later." Angela replied. "No need, it is yours." Melody said with a smile. "There isn't a hole for my tail." Angela said while looking at it from behind. "From what I can tell you can just wrap you tail around your waist which would be a good idea so not to draw unwanted attention." Melody said while looking at , Angela's tail.

Angela gave it some thought before finally wrapping her tail around her waist so that, Melody can help put the dress on. "You look great. Now let's put your hair back up." Melody said while having, Angela sit down. "Are you hungry?" Melody asked while tying, Angela's hair up with a red ribbon. "Very." Angela replied. "Good. I know of a place that makes really good grilled fish." Melody said after finishing. "Sounds tasty." Angela said after standing up. "Shall we be on our way?" Melody asked before, Angela gave a quick nod.

"So, the Skybourne family are descendants of the knights of Ascalon." Helen said while placing her teacup on the table. "Yes, my husband's ancestor was also one of the founders of EbonHawke who fought alongside, Gwen Thackeray." Rosa replied. "Your family must be familiar with the, Thackeray family." He said. "Not really." Rosa replied.

"Excuse me, mother." Melody said while walking into the room. "Yes." Helen replied. "Would it be okay to take my new friend to the nearby restaurant for lunch?" Melody asked. "I'm not sure with her tail drawing so much attention." Rosa replied. "Worry not, Mrs. Skybourne your daughter's tail his around her waist underneath the dress." Melody said before, Angela stepped into the room.

"You look absolutely gorgeous." Rosa said while gesturing her daughter to come closer. "Melody was kind enough to give me this dress." Angela replied. "So, will it be okay?" Melody asked. "It's alright with me as long as you stay out of trouble and no fighting." Rosa replied while looking at her daughter. "Sounds good to me. Let's go, Angela." Melody said while taking her new friend's hand before they left the room.

"What gives you the idea that your daughter will fight when she looks so frail?" Helen asked. "Don't let her appearance fool you, she enjoys fighting a little too much to the point my husband has to intervene." Rosa replied after taking a sip of tea. "I'm sure it won't be an issue considering that my daughter is one of the most gifted elementalists in Divinity's Reach." Helen said while pouring some tea into her cup. "You need not worry due to the riff raff not hanging around these parts of the city." She added.

Melody and, Angela walked up the busy street filled with the sounds of people walking at their stalls selling stylish wares such as fancy clothing and expensive looking jewelry along with the smells of many different types of food filling, Angela's senses sending her taste buds into a savory bliss.

As they walked to the restaurant, they were stopped by two well-dressed boys one with brown hair and blue eyes and the other with auburn hair with brown eyes. "What brings you two lovely ladies out here without an escort?" One of them asked. "That is none of your business." Melody replied. "You don't need to act like that, Melody." The other boy said. "Who is the cutie with you?" The first boy asked. "That is none of your concern, Michael." Melody said in anger. "Hello cutie, what's your name?" Michael asked while lifting, Angela's hand up. "What are you doing?" Angela asked before he kissed her hand. "I am courting a beautiful girl." Michael replied. "Why do you always have to go after the cute ones?" The boy asked. "Well, Daniel it is due to me being better with the ladies than you." Michael replied.

"Come along, Angela we have wasted enough time on these imbeciles." Melody said while taking, Angela's hand. "Your name is, Angela? What a perfect name for a girl who looks like an angel." Michael said while stepping in front of them. "Either you move, or I will give you more than a light burn." Melody threatened. "Oh, Melody always resorting to violence." Michael said while giving a quick nod signaling, Daniel to grab her from behind. "Let go of my friend!" Angela demanded. "And what are you going to do about it?" Michael asked while crossing his arms. "You honestly think that this frail girl is any threat to us?" Daniel asked with a laugh.

"Fine, I will go with you." Angela said while walking up to, Michael. "That's a good girl." He replied before noticing that she was preparing to deliver a punch to his mid-section. As soon as she threw the punch, he swiftly moved aside before grabbing her right arm and pinning it against her back. "How did you move so fast?" Angela asked in shock. "I'm a member of the Crescent Moon Thief's guild and they only accept the best." He replied while placing a little more pressure on her arm. "Let her go!" Melody demanded.

"Excuse me, may I ask what you are doing?" A boy asked from behind. "Hello, Alex." Melody said causing a few drops of sweat to form on, Michael's forehead. "I suggest that you let the girls go or I swear to the six you will be in a world of pain." Alex said sternly before, Michael laughed. "You honestly believe you can take us both on?" He asked before pushing, Angela aside. "He won't have to because it will be me kicking your ass." Angela said in anger before the burst of white energy enveloped her body causing a few cracks in the ground from the pressure.

"What the…" Before he could finish, Angela had already delivered three punches to his mid-section before he could react followed by her hand with a bright ball pressed against his chest before launching back fifteen feet before landing on the ground unconscious. "Now it is time to send you to the next world!" Angela said while charging up this time a large ball of energy. "Angela, stop!" Melody pleaded "No… Not till he is dead." Angela replied. "Not today." Alex said after appearing behind, Angela and knocking her out with a blow behind the neck. "Could you take her to your home, I need to take care of this knucklehead." Alex said while handing, Angela to, Melody.

"Of course." Melody replied while blushing. "Great, I will see you later then." He said while slinging the unconscious, Michael over his shoulder. "You to, Daniel." He said while starting to walk away. "My apologies, girls." Daniel quickly said before taking his leave. "I am going to marry that boy." Melody said while watching, Alex walk away. "My head hurts." Angela said while coming to. "Are you alright?" Melody asked. "I'm hungry." Angela replied. "All right, I did promise you grilled fish for lunch." Melody said with a smile. "Let's go then!" Angela said while quickly standing up like nothing happened to her. Melody just shook her head before they continue their way to the restaurant.

The restaurant was filled with many races from charr to asura with a few sylvari working as waitresses. While the two walked in to find a table, Angela couldn't help but not look at the charr who were enjoying a few brews after a long night patrol. "What are you looking at twerp?" One of them asked. "Are you a charr?" Angela asked. "What are you stupid?" The other charr replied before laughing. "Now bug off runt you're ruining my buzz." The charr in front of her said before getting back to his drink.

"Let's go, you don't want to anger a charr." Melody said while pulling, Angela away. After finding a table hey take a seat to wait for someone to take their order "By the way, who was that strong boy?" Angela asked. "That's not important." Melody replied before a waitress walked up. "May I take your order?" She asked. "Yes, we will take two of your grilled fish specials with two waters please." Melody replied. "Very good, I will have your waters to you shortly." She said before taking her leave.

While they waited for their meal, Angela took notice to a few short odd-looking creatures talking about something called alchemy along with pilot, golem interface which peaked her interest while eavesdropping on the conversation. As the conversation carried on, Angela couldn't help but get confused with everything that they were saying till, Melody snapped her out of her thoughts. "It's impolite to eavesdrop." She said sternly. "I'm sorry, I'm just curious." Angela replied. "What are those creatures?" Angela asked. "How can you not know about the asura?" Melody asked in confusion. "I'm not really sure, my mother said it was most likely due to memory loss." Angela replied.

Not long after the two sat in silence while, Melody was trying to process what had been said to her. (What kind of memory loss causes one to forget everything around her?) Melody thought while having the glass of water placed in front of her. Over time the more she thought about it the more perplexing it became, and as she got deeper into thought, Angela could only sit there totally oblivious to what, Melody was doing along with the long silence.

As time passed, Angela started to get restless and started to listen in on the other patrons' conversations and was even tempted to walk over and ask them some questions to hopefully fill her curiosity. (I wonder who those big guys are?) Angela thought while looking at the norn sitting at the nearby table. (I have so many questions, but I don't even know where to start.) She wondered before standing up to walk over to them.

"Excuse me, may I ask a few questions?" Angela asked after walking up to the norn woman. "Sure, kid what would you like to know?" She replied. "Are you human?" Angela asked. "You quite the funny one." She replied before letting out a laugh. "We're norn little lady." The norn man replied. "Are you strong?" Angela asked. "Like a bear." He replied. "You may be strong, but you'll never outwit raven." She replied after placing her large mug on the table. "Bear? Raven? What do you mean by that?" Angela asked in confusion. "You must be a very confused young lady if you don't know about the animal spirits who protect my people." She said after taking a drink of ale. "Well, I should be getting back to my table thank you for answering my questions." Angela said. "Anytime." She replied before, Angela walked away.

After walking back, Angela noticed that a hot plate of food was waiting for her. "Did you enjoy asking the norn those ridiculous questions?" Melody asked. "I'm sorry, there are so many things I don't understand." Angela replied. "Look, I can see that you are having a hard time and as a friend I want to support you however I can." Melody said with a smile. "Now enough chatter let's enjoy our lunch." She added before they started to eat.

In EbonHawke, Jason, Celes and, Timothy were in the usual spot having their lunch while discussing how things will turn out with, Angela starting school soon. "We need to convince mom that it is best for, Angela to hide her tail due to any discrimination she may face from the other students." Jason said. "Why does she have to hide who she is and isn't that your job as her older brothers to protect her from that?" Celes asked. "That maybe so, but we can't always be there protect her." Timothy replied. "Worry not as her friend I will protect her if you're not able to." Celes said. "Good, because there will be times we won't be around to protect her, and it would be best if you were there to help prevent her violent outbursts." Jason said after finishing a bite of his lunch.

"We wouldn't want her to possibly blow up most of the school." Timothy concurred. "It's settled then we will protect our sister when we can and, Celes can do so if we are unable to." Jason said. I will do my best to protect my future sister in-law." Celes said with a smile "Aren't we a bit young for this discussion?" Jason asked with a sigh. "Never mind, let's just finish our lunch so we don't end up late." Jason added before they got back to eating.

Later that evening, Rosa and, Angela finally arrive home with the needed items from a day of shopping with the help of the, Noteworthy family. "How was your day?" Cecil asked before giving his wife a quick kiss. "It was a trying day to be said." She replied before sending her daughter upstairs to put her new clothes away. "What happened?" He asked. "I'm just disappointed on how people can be prejudice to someone who is different." She replied while taking a seat at the table. "I take it that her tail drew some unwanted attention." He said while sitting next to her. "I saw that she has a fancy dress on, was there a sale?" He asked. "No, it was a gift from the, Noteworthy family after they stepped in to protect our daughter." She replied.

"I didn't see her tail, she must be hiding it under the dress." He said while taking her hand. "I did give it some thought and perhaps it is a good idea to hide her tail for now." She said before he pulled her into a hug. "We will work through this together." He said while comforting her.

"I was going to talk to you about that." Jason said after walking into the room. "I think it's best to do so to keep her out of a situation that would lead to losing control and quite possibly annihilating the bully." Timothy added. "That would be problematic." Cecil concurred. "We have two days till she starts school, so why not cross that bridge when we get there." Rosa said while standing up. "Now if you'll excuse me I must get dinner started." She added before taking her leave.

"We're going to do our homework." Jason said before he and, Timothy left the room leaving, Cecil to his thoughts. "Dad, I overheard what was said and I am okay with hiding my tail so not to cause any problems." Angela said after walking in. "Dad am I a freak?" She asked while trying to hold back the tears. "No, you are not, you're my precious daughter whom I would die to protect along with the rest of our family." He replied. "You'll always be my princess." He added with a smile. "I love you dad." She said before being put on his lap so that he may bring her into a hug. "I love you too princess." He replied with stroking the back of her head.

Two days later, Angela was eagerly getting ready for her first day of school while getting everything organized from her books placed in her school bag along with picking out the perfect dress so to make a good first impression. "Now remember to be friendly and not talk about my tail so not to cause trouble for myself." She said after slipping on her dress. "Be confident and don't lose your temper." She said while looking in the mirror.

"Let's go, Angela we're going to be late for class." Jason called from the staircase. After slipping on her shoes, she quickly grabbed her book-bag before rushing out the door to a new day of discovery that is laid out before her.


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed since, Angela started her new life at school and during that time her tail had been kept secret from the other children. She met a boy named, Andrew Garner whom she always spent her lunch while making, Jason jealous in the process. While walking home from school, Jason had stopped them with an angry look directed at, Allen but before he could say anything, Angela took, Jordan's hand and walked past him without so much as a word.

Dinner time was fun for, Angela now that she can talk about her day and of course her new crush, Jordan which never fails to come up in any conversation with her. This evening was no different which made, Jason more jealous. "How was your first week of school?" Cecil asked. "A lot of fun, Jordan and I always have lunch together." Angela replied after consuming one of her new foods, sweet potatoes. "It appears that our princess has her first school crush." Cecil said while placing his hand on top of, Rosa's.

"What's a crush?" Angela asked with an inquisitive look. "A crush is when you like someone enough to the point that they're all you talk about." Timothy replied. "So, it has nothing to do about actually crushing someone." Angela said before, Jason chuckled. "You can be very naive at times." He said causing his sister to get frustrated. "Stop teasing me." She replied. "That's enough, Jason." Rosa interjected. "After dinner, I need you three to get your homework done before getting cleaned up before bed." Cecil said before his daughter looked at him.

"Dad, I was wondering if it will be okay to go on a picnic with, Jordan tomorrow?" Angela asked. "After your chores and morning drills you can." He replied. "Do you know what a picnic is?" Jason asked. "Nope. It sounds like fun though." She replied. "He's probably going to ask you if you want to be his girlfriend." Timothy said after finishing his plate. "I am his friend. What does being a girl have to do with it?" She asked with a confused look. "I thought that, Celes explained that to you." Jason said. "She did tell me that you're her boyfriend, but I didn't understand." Angela replied. "A boyfriend and girlfriend are a young couple that do things together like go on picnics, hold hands, along with a few other activities." Timothy explained.

"We do a lot of funs things together, so wouldn't that make him my boyfriend already?" Angela asked. "I believe that she is too young to worry about such things." Cecil stated. "I agree, she needs to focus on her studies and just being a kid for now." Rosa concurred. "Does that mean I can't go on a picnic with him?" Angela asked. "Of course, as long as it's not too far from home." Rosa replied. "May I be excused?" Angela asked while pushing her plate back. "You may." Cecil replied. "You boys might as well get your homework started as well." He added while, Rosa stacked the dishes. "Yes, dad." They replied before leaving the table.

Later that evening, Angela was taking a nice soak in the bath while thinking about the picnic the following day and if asking her to be his girlfriend was something, Jordan was going to do, and even though she still didn't understand the concept it still made her nervous. "What should I do if he asks?" She said while placing her hands upon her face. "You shouldn't worry so much." Rosa said after walking in while holding a towel. "Mom, what are you doing?" Angela asked in shock. "I'm going to take a bath with my daughter." She replied before stepping into the tub. "Now turn around, I will wash your back." She added while lathering up a washing cloth. "Okay." Angela said after letting out a sigh. "There's nothing wrong with a mother washing her daughter's back." She said before lathering up, Angela's back.

"Alright, your hair next." She said while lathering her hand. "I can wash my own hair." Angela protested before her mother lathered up her scalp. "Mom!" Angela said before letting out an irritated groan. "Oh, just let you mother take care of you." She said before rinsing out her daughter's hair. "You can wash my back." She said while dangling the cloth in front of, Angela. "Let me wash my tail first." Angela replied while lathering up her tail with soap. "I could've washed you tail." She said with a smile. "No, my tail is personal." Angela replied. "I can respect that." Rosa said with a smile.

"There." Angela said after rinsing out her tail. "Now for your back." She added before lathering up her mother's back. "Did dad ask you to be his girlfriend?" Angela wondered. "Actually, it started with a fight that I challenged him to and lost." Elizabeth replied. "Why did you challenge him?" Angela asked. "Well, before your father, many men wanted to take my hand in marriage so the only way to keep them at bay was to challenge them to a fight. As for your father, I was cocky." Elizabeth replied. "I see." Angela said while watching her mother wash her hair. "Your father is a strong man with a good heart." Elizabeth said with a warm smile. "Allen is strong as well." Angela said while smiling. "I can't stop thinking about him, and I hope he asks me to be his girlfriend." She added before having water splashed in her face.

"Hey!" Angela said before throwing water back at her mother. "You need to focus on your studies and drills, young lady." Elizabeth said while placing her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "You can still be friends, just give it time to blossom into something more." She added. "And remember that you're young so just focus on being a kid for now." She said with a warm smile. "I will, mom." Angela replied before her mother pulled her into a hug. "That's a good girl." She said while stroking the back of her daughter's head.

"Well, it appears that we need to get dried off and get you ready for bed." Elizabeth said while getting out of the tub. "Mom, do you think I will have a body like yours one day?" Angela asked with a curious look. "Perhaps one day, but for now you need to get out of the tub and get ready for bed." Elizabeth replied.

After getting dried off and putting on her favorite light blue nightgown, Angela decided to lay back and read the book the story of Mad King's day which became her favorite book next to The Rise and Fall of Orr. "When did you start reading?" Jason asked while leaning against the frame of the door. "Ever since, Jordan told me that reading can be fun." Angela replied after resting the open book upon her chest. "What's so special about him?" He asked. "Well, he's strong, kind, and really cute." She replied while thinking about, Jordan. "How do you think he will feel about you after he finds out you have a tail?" He asked while crossing his arms.

"I don't know." She replied. " And why do you care so much, or is it that you're jealous?" She asked. "Why should I be jealous of someone like him?" He replied. "Good. Then there should not be an issue when he asks me to be his girlfriend." She said before getting back to her book. "You can't hide what you are from him forever." He said before taking his leave.

"What got under his skin?" Timothy asked after walking in. "Nothing worth talking about." Angela replied while engrossed into her book. "I can see that you've taken more of an interest in reading." He said before taking a seat on the bed. "Jordan told me that reading can be fun." She replied. "That's a good way to put it, and it will help with improving your vocabulary." He said with a smile. "Do you know what is going on with, Jason?" She asked after closing the book. "He's jealous of, Jordan." He replied before she let out a sigh. "That's what I figured." She said while laying back.

"Timothy, do you consider me your younger sister?" She asked while looking at the ceiling. "Of course, I do." He replied before taking her hand. "Why would you ask that?" He asked. "I feel that, Jason hates me, and I wanted to know if you felt the same way." She replied. "I'm going to show, Jordan my tail tomorrow." She added after looking at, Timothy. "I would agree to that, but since you've only known him for a week maybe it would be best to wait." He replied. "What should I do if he asks me to be his girlfriend?" She asked before sitting up.

"You're a bit too young for that, and besides you have no idea what a girlfriend is." He replied. "I believe that you should at least learn about relationships before committing to one." He added with a smile. "I guess." She replied after letting out a sigh. "Well we should get to bed, and don't worry about our brother I'm sure he doesn't hate you." He said while getting off the bed. "Thank you, big brother." She said while gesturing for a hug. ""Anytime." He replied before hugging her. "Goodnight." He said with a smile. "Goodnight." She replied before he took his leave.

The following morning, Cecil gathered up his children for the morning drills and even invited, Celes so that his daughter will having a sparring partner in order to see where, Celes's mesmer skills were at. "Have you improved any since we last sparred?" Celes asked while the boys sparred. "Quite a bit, and I also learned to control my temper." Angela replied. (At least, I hope so.) She thought with a nervous smile. "What are you ladies talking about?" Cecil asked after walking up. "Nothing much." Celes replied.

"It appears that, Jason won." Celes said while pointing their direction. "You two are up then." Cecil said before they got off the ground.

"Shall we?" Celes asked after drawing her sword. "Yes." Angela replied while drawing her sword as well followed by her unusual fighting stance. "Begin!" Cecil said while signaling them to commence.

Celes opens with a fast lunge followed up with a quick mirage of herself to flank, Angela before she could counter, but this time she swiftly dodged the mirage with and countered single strike destroying it before vanishing. "Where is she?" Celes said while searching the area. "Got you!" Angela said before noticing that she had dispatched another mirage. "No. I've got you." Celes said from behind with the tip of her sword pressed against, Angela's back.

"Do you concede?" She asked. "I don't." Angela replied before the image disappeared. "An after image?" Celes said in shock

Suddenly a burst of wind hit her before, Angela appeared behind her while on one knee with her sword still drawn. "Well that was fun." Angela said before giving her a sword a twirl before slowly sliding it into the sheath till it clicked just seconds before, Celes's outfit shredded into pieces revealing her undergarments. *Scream!* "Now that's funny." Timothy said while slapping his leg. "You're awful!" She yelled before running off. "I will walk her home." Jason said while giving, Angela a look of disgust before walking away.

"Smooth move." Timothy said while slapping, Angela on the back. "You know, princess next time you might not want to shred your sparring partner's clothing off." Cecil said after crossing his arms. "I will apologize." Anglea said before taking her leave.

"What do you want?" Jason asked while, Angela walked up to the, Branford residence. "I wanted to apologize to, Celes for embarrassing her the way I did." Angela replied. "Why are angry with me?" She asked while walking up. "Do you hate me?" She added causing his face to become red. "No... I" "What's going on out here?" Maura interrupted before noticing, Angela and pulling her inside leaving, Jason in dumbfounded.

"What were you thinking, young lady?" Maura asked in anger. "It was out of fun." Angela replied. "You humiliated my daughter and in result of your actions, she is in her room in tears." Maura said while poking, Angela's chest. "I want to apologize to her." Angela said while looking, Maura in the eyes. "Very well. Follow me." Maura said before they made their way to, Celes's room.

"Celes, it's Angela." She said after knocking. "Go away!" Celes replied. "I want to apologize for my actions, I was wrong to embarrass you like that." Angela said in sincerity before the door opened revealing a tear filled, Celes. "Your face looks puffy." Angela said before she was pulled inside.

"I thought we were friends." Celes said in anger. "We are." Angela replied before, Celes pressed her index finger against her chest. "A friend does not obliterate one's clothing while publicly embarrassing them at the same time." She said in anger. "I'm really sorry." Angela said with pouty eyes. "I will forgive you, this time." "Thank you so much, I..." "But you will help me around the farm for a week starting tomorrow." Celes finished what, Angela interrupted. "Awe..." Angela said in defeat. "You don't get to complain, unless you want to start today and skip your picnic with, Jordan." Celes said while crossing he arms. "No complaints here." Angela said while vehemently waving her hands in front of her.

"Good." Celes said with a smile. "By the way, are you supposed to meet him around noon?" She said before, Angela slapped her forehead. "I gotta go." She said before running off. "What an unusual girl." Maura said while, Celes stood next to her. "That she is, but she also is a good friend." Celes replied with a smile.

Sometime later, Angela arrives to where, Jordan said to meet him near a tree just up the road from the cemetery. "Are you ready?" A boy with dark blonde hair, brown eyes, light skinned wearing a white shirt, brown vest, dark pants with shoes that have a buckle on them asked after she walked up. "Yes." She replied before they started walking. "Where are we going?" She asked. "To a nice quiet place." He replied. "By the way, did you forget to change out of your training gear?" He asked. "Oh my gosh, you're right." She replied in shock. "Should I go home and change?" She asked. "No, let's just enjoy our picnic." He replied while taking her. (He's holding my hand.) She thought while blushing.

They arrived to the are he had chosen near a tree when they can enjoy the shade from the hot sun surrounded by a variety of flowers and lush green grass. "Let me help you." She said while watching lay the blanket on the ground. "It's okay, just sit and relax." He replied before opening the basket and pulled out two sandwiches, sliced melon, with some cold tea along with two glasses.

"My mom made us a ham sandwich with a sweet mustard she thought that we both would enjoy." He said while handing it to her. "This is really good." She said after taking a bite. "I will let my mother know that you liked it." He said with a smile. "Close your eyes." He said before sitting behind her and pulling out a silver necklace with a polished amethyst stone attached. "You can open your eyes now." He said after clasping the necklace together.

"What's this?" She asked while looking at the stone. "Turn around." He said before she turned to face him. "I know that we haven't know each other for very long." He said with a smile. (Is he going to ask me to be his girlfriend?') She thought while having a nervous feeling in her stomach. "I want to say is that I like you, and the necklace is a promise that I will never leave you." He added while feeling nervous himself. "What are you saying?" She asked in confusion. "Well." He replied while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asked before she threw her arms around him. "Yes!" She replied before looking at him when he suddenly placed his hand on the side of her face and kissed her not long after causing her to blush. "I'm sorry." He said after quickly breaking the kiss while at the same time leaving a bewildered look on her face.

"Why did you stop?" She asked with an inquisitive look. "Well..." He replied while blushing. "Could you give me another?" She asked before closing her eyes and preparing her soft lips to be touched by his. He took a few seconds before finally placing his hand against the side of her face and placing his lips against hers until she suddenly wrapped her arms around him to keep him from pulling away while she felt her body getting hot.

After five minutes had passed, she finally released him, and they broke the kiss which left her breathless. (That was so good.) She thought before, Jordan snapped her out of her blissful thoughts. "You look happy." He said while looking at her contented smile. "I like this girlfriend thing." She said while she snuggled up to him. "You don't know what a girlfriend is?" He asked. "Nu-uh." She replied while listening to his heartbeat.

"If it isn't, Jordan Garner along with the low class nobody." A girl with raven black-haired girl with, brown eyes pale skin, slender build wearing a fancy red with a red ribbon her hair. "Hello, Lady Morgan." He replied. "Come now, you come from a prestigious family of leather crafters and jewelers." She said while walking up. "You can call me, Felicia." She said before glaring at, Angela. "Lady Morgan, I would appreciate it if showed my girlfriend some respect." He said sternly. "Looks like the, Garner family has lowered its expectations." A blonde-haired girl said after walking up next to, Felicia.

"Come along, Angela." He said before starting to put things back into the basket. "What's the rush?" Felicia said while looking at the necklace, Angela is wearing. "That's an expensive looking piece of jewelry." She said before reaching out to grab it. "Don't touch me!" Angela yelled before delivering a shoulder throw to, Felicia sending her to the ground. "Unhand her, you low class trash!" The girl demanded. "Just leave her and go." Andrew said while holding his hand out, but it seemed that something happened that caused her to lose focus.

"Low class trash." A boy with black unkempt hair, pale skin, wearing armor that seemed very familiar. "What's her fighting level?" He asked another boy. "Two-hundred and fifty." He replied before the boy punched her.

"Angela!" Jordan said while grabbing her shoulders. "What happened?" Angela asked while looking around. "You had lost your senses." He replied. "Did I hurt anyone?" She asked. "No, they left not long after you blacked out." He replied. "Let's go back." He said while taking her hand. "I guess you think that I am a freak." She said while they walked. "No, you're my girlfriend." He replied before kissing her on the cheek.

"About time you got home." Jason said while watching walk up to the front of the house. "I should be getting home." Jordan said before giving, Angela a quick kiss on the cheek. "Don't leave yet." Jason said while walking up. "I take it you're a couple now?" He asked while looking at, Angela. "That's a nice necklace you have, my dear sister." He added. "You shouldn't be treating your little sister in such a way." Jordan said while taking her hand.

"What has happened to you?" Angela asked. "You want to know a secret that she has been hiding not only from you but the whole school?" Jason asked. "No, please." She pleaded before he grabbed the sash from around her waist exposing her tail. "What do you think of your little girlfriend now." Jason asked before, Jordan punched him in the face. "You, insufferable asshole!" Jordan said in anger.

"Jordan." She said while in tears. "Angela, are you alright?" He asked while taking her hand. "I'm a freak." She replied while pulling he hand away. "You're not a freak." He said while taking her hand again. "You don't mind that I have a tail?" She asked in a hopeful tone. "I don't, and I think it is a lovely tail that you should be proud of and not hide from anyone." He replied with a smile. "Jordan." She said before he pulled her in close. "As for you, Jason." He said while looking at him. "You're her older brother, and it is your job as the first born to protect her." He added causing a look of shame to appear upon, Jason's face.

"You're right, I don't know what came over me." He replied before; Angela walked up with a handkerchief to wipe the blood from his lip. "I'm sorry, little sister I acted like a fool for the last week." He said while she gently wiped the blood away. "I forgive you." She replied with a smile. "You're lucky my older sister wasn't here, or you would've had a little more than a bloody lip." Jordan stated while walking up. "I would have to admit that, Judith can be scary." Jason replied. "I should be heading home." Jordan said before turning to face, Angela. "I will see you tomorrow at school." He added before kissing her on the cheek.

"Dinner should be ready soon." Jason said while taking her hand, but she too busy entranced while watching, Jordan walk away to notice. "Angela." He said while placing his hand on her shoulder. "What? Oh, sorry." She replied. "Let's go." He said while taking her hand.

The following day, Angela was enjoying her lunch with, Jordan under a nearby tree until, Felicia along with two other girls walked up ruining their time together. "I challenge you to a fight after school." Felicia said pointing her finger and, Angela, but she just ignored her. "Are you deaf?" One of the girls asked, but once again was ignored. "Listen here, you little bitch!" Felicia said in anger. "That's a bit too vulgar for a lady of your status, don't you think, Lady Morgan?" Jordan said while looking at her.

"Why do you want to fight?" Angela asked. "You humiliated me yesterday." Felicia replied in anger. "I did no such thing." Angela said after finishing up her glass of juice. "Then again a fight does sound enticing." She added while standing up. "Do you accept my challenge?" Felicia asked. "Sounds fun." Angela replied. "Good. Meet me at the Vanguard training grounds after school." Felicia said before taking her leave.

"Why did you accept?" Jordan asked while they walked back to school. "I can never pass up a fight." Angela replied. "What's got you so cheery looking?" Timothy asked while walking up. "I take it that you got into another fight." He added. "Yep!" She replied leaving, Jordan confused. "How can she be so happy about fighting?" Jordan asked, Timothy. "It's just part of who she is." Timothy replied with a smile. "I have a question." Jordan said after, Angela walked on ahead. "Sure." Timothy replied. "How is it that your sister was born with a tail?" Jordan asked out of curiosity. "That is something you'll have to ask my mother." Timothy replied. "Jordan, Timothy." Angela called out. "Might as well get going." Jordan said before making his way to, Angela. "Her tail will get out eventually." Timothy said to himself before following suit.

Later that day the fight between, Angela and Felicia were about to start with, Jason as the referee to make sure it is a fair fight. "What's with that thing wrapped around your waist?" Felicia said while pointing at the red wrap. "None of your business." Angela replied. "You may use any skills necessary, if any outside help or weapon is used you will lose by default." Jason stated. "I don't need a weapon to defeat you." Felicia said what taking a fighting stance. "That is something we can agree on." Angela concurred. "Fight!" Jason said before they dashed toward each other.

Felicia opened the fight with a hard right that, Angela quickly guarded. "God job on guarding my punch." Felicia said before following up with a swift knee to, Angela's mid-section followed with a roundhouse to the side of her head causing, Angela to lose her balance and fall to the ground. "Is that all you got?" Felicia asked. "You, low class trash." She added before laughing. (Low class trash... low class trash.) Repeated through, Angela's head causing her to grab the sides of her head.

"What's wrong with you?" Felicia asked while watching, Angela writhe in mental anguish. "I'm not a weakling!" Angela said before removing the sash revealing her tail. (A tail?) Felicia thought before, Angela dashed at her with a flurry of punches. "Is that all you've got." Felicia said before grabbing, Angela's arm and throwing her to the ground. "No." Angela replied before vanishing. "She's fast at least." Felicia said before being stuck in the face giving her a bloody nose and lip. "You bitch!" She said before, Angela delivered a swift kick to the side of her head followed up with several punches to her mid-section causing her to stagger backwards in pain.

"Impressive for a low class." Felicia said before laughing. (You're nothing but a lower-class warrior.) A voice said in, Angela's head. "Time to end this." Angela said before dashing at, Felicia again, but this time even though she picks up her speed, she sacrificed striking power and even though most of her punches connected, Felicia's punches had more strength behind them.

The fight felt like it lasted forever as they exchanged blow after blow with no sign of slowing down even though their faces had cuts and bruises with blood running down from their mouths and noses along with their uniforms torn and covered with dirt along with small splotches of blood.

*Pant* *Pant* "Do you yield?" Felicia asked while trying to stand. "No way." Angela replied while trying to stay conscious. "I believe that's enough." Jason said while stepping in. "I can still fight." Angela said before being grabbed from behind. "That's enough." Celes said before noticing that the other people who were watching the fight were talking about, Angela's tail and what an abomination she is from which, Jordan stepped up and confronted the people before they walked away. "I'm not done with you." Felicia said before eventually falling on her back unconscious. "Looks like I..." Angela said before falling unconscious not long after.

A few hours later, Angela woke in bed with a throbbing headache with an aching body to follow. "I feel terrible." She said while sitting up. "It looks like you're finally awake." Cecil said after walking in. "What were you thinking, young lady?" He asked while crossing his arms. "Now everyone knows about your tail, and word travels fast." He added before; Rosa walked in. "Care to explain, young lady?" She asked. "I was challenged to a fight, and I accepted." Angela replied. "You're lucky we managed to smooth things over with the, Morgan family." Cecil said while looking at, Angela. "What's the big deal?" Angela asked. "The big deal is that the, Morgan family is the wealthiest guild of engineers in EbonHawke." Rosa replied.

"It would be best to stay away from, Felicia Morgan from now on." Cecil suggested. "I agree." Rosa concurred. "What should I do I she confronts me again?" Angela asked. "Walk away." Cecil replied. "You need to control this constant urge to fight." Rosa added. "Jordan is here to see you." Rosa said before opening the door. "Are you alright?" Andrew asked after walking in. "We'll let you two talk." Rosa said before leaving the room with her husband.

"You scared me today." He said after sitting on the bed. "I'm sorry." She replied. "What happened during the fight?" He asked. "I'm not sure." She replied. "What is going on in your mind to give you such anguish?" He asked. "I don't know." She replied. "I do have a question for you." He said while looking her in the eyes. "How is it out of your siblings that you are the only one with a tail?" He asked. "It's just how I was born." She replied. "You also have black hair with dark brown eyes which none of your family members have." He said while watching the color leave her face leaving her in tears. "I'm sorry." He said while reaching out for her hand. "Don't touch me!" She said in anger. "Please, Angela." He pleaded. "Why should I?" She asked in anger. "I love you." He said while holding his hand out.

"You love me?" She asked. "I do." He replied before pulling her in close. "I love you as well." She said while crying into his shoulder. "Promise that you will never leave me." She said while holding him tight. "I promise." He replied while stroking the back of her head. "It's a promise." She said after breaking the hug. "I will protect you as well." He said with a smile. "I'm sure that you will be met with prejudice and I will be that rock for you when you need it." He added. "Thank you." She replied before the door opened. "Alright, princess it is time you took a bath." Cecil said after walking in. "I will see you tomorrow." Jordan said before kissing her on the forehead. "See you later." She replied before he left the room.

After getting stripped down, she got into the hot water which felt welcoming after such an intense fight leaving most of her body rather sore and bruised especially her arms after pushing them passed their limits with the high-speed punches. "This feels nice." She said while sitting back against the side of the tub. "Hurry up, dinner is almost ready." Rosa said from the doorway. "Okay, mom." Angela replied before washing up.

"We need to teach her not to be so hasty to get into every fight she encounters." Cecil said after, Rosa walked into the kitchen. "Yes, I agree that her lust for fighting is rather out of control." She concurred. "Why not add a lesson on self-control to her drills?" Timothy suggested. "That's a great idea." Cecil concurred. "Where's your brother?" Rosa asked. "Spending time with, Celes." Timothy replied after taking a seat at the table. "He was also invited to stay for dinner." He added.

Not long after, Angela walked into the dining room before taking a seat at the table. "What's for dinner?" She asked while they looked at her bruised face. "What?" She asked in confusion. "Your face is bruised and a bit swollen." Timothy replied. "Angela, I have decided to add lessons on self-control to your daily drills so to avoid events like to today from happening in the future." Cecil said after crossing his arms. "But, dad." "But nothing." He sternly interrupted. "I'm not hungry after all." Angela said while standing up. "Sit down." Rosa sternly said. "Why?" Angela replied. "Just do as your mother asks." Cecil said before she sat down pouting.

"Why are you so mad at me?" Angela asked while in tears. "Your mother and I aren't angry with you." Cecil replied. "It's your constant lust for fighting that has us worried." Rosa added after taking a seat next to her daughter. "On top of that, life is going to be different now people know that you have a tail." Timothy said. "And it will most like come with prejudice." He added. "For now, let's get dinner served and let things settle for now." Cecil suggested. "Agreed." Rosa concurred before heading for the kitchen.

Later that evening, Angela was on her bed reading while wincing from the pain due to the damage she took during the fight and after a short while she gave up reading and decided to just try and rest for her body to heal naturally. "How are you feeling?" Jason asked after walking in. "Don't you know how to knock?" Angela asked. "I did." He replied. "Are you here to lecture me?" She asked. "No, I just wanted to pass along a message that, Celes wants to talk to you tomorrow." He replied. "Very well, thank you." She said before covering herself up. "Goodnight." He said before taking his leave.

The following morning, Angela was met by cold stares by the other students while approaching the building even though her tail was wrapped around her waist under her school uniform like usual. She gave them a warm smile and wave at them just like every day, but today she received looks of disgust from a lot of them except a few especially a girl named, Farah Kastler who has a bit of a crush on, Angela.

"There you are." Jordan said while walking up. "Why are they looking at me like that?" Angela asked before he took her hand. "It will be okay; I will protect you." He replied with a smile. "Angela!" A girl's voice said before grabbing her from behind. "Hello, Farah." Jordan said to a girl with short ginger hair, fair skinned, freckles, slender build, green eyes, wearing the school uniform. "Is it true that you have a tail?" She asked while rubbing her cheek against, Angela's. "It is." Angela replied. "That's so cool." Farah said with excitement.

*Why is the most popular girl in school with that freak?* A girl whispered to another. "What did you say?" Farah asked the girls. "Nothing right?" The girl asked the other. "Nothing at all." The girl replied before they both ran off. "Well, shall we?" Farah asked before dragging, Angela away. "Hey, that's my girlfriend." Jordan said before following suit.

"I'm sorry, but you must leave." A female teacher said after, Angela walked in. "Why?" Angela asked. "You're making the other students uncomfortable." She replied. "Is it because I have a tail?" Angela asked in frustration. "I will just go talk to my father." Farah said before starting to leave the room. "Wait." The teacher said. "Why should I." Farah replied. "No need to involve the principle." She added. "Very well I won't involve him as long as you are not acting like a bigot." Farah replied. "Let's take a seat." Jordan said while taking, Angela's hand.

After sitting at her desk, Angela could feel the other kids looks of disgust upon her making things uncomfortable to the point of making her physically sick with worry while at the same time trying to control her temper. "Are you alright?" Jordan asked while watching the color from her face fade with sadness in her eyes. "Why do you hate me?!" Angela said after finally losing her temper. "What did I ever do to you?" She asked after slamming her hands on to the desk leaving the other children in shock. "Angela, calm down." Jordan said while taking her hand. "No!" Angela replied.

"What makes me different than you?" Angela asked. "Until yesterday, I was just another girl and today is no different so why is it that you refuse to treat me the same and focus on me as the girl before you rather than the girl with a tail." She added. "Because you're not a girl nor are you even human." Felicia said after walking in. "Lady Morgan I must ask that you go back to your classroom." The teacher sternly said. "I am human." Angela protested. "No, your mother birthed a demon spawn." Felicia replied. "I suggest you leave with what little dignity you have left." Farah said while walking up to, Felicia.

"Please, why should I leave and not that monkey tailed abomination." Felicia asked. "How would you know what her tail is?" Jordan asked. "I hear people talking." She replied. "Back to class." Jason said while taking, Felicia's shoulder. "Release me, you ruffian." She said in anger. "Forgive the interruption." Jason said before leaving the room. "Alright everyone, get back to work." The teacher said before the students got back into their books.

At lunch rather than have alone time with her boyfriend, Farah decided to intrude and have lunch with them as well. "This is very nice." Farah said while holding, Angela's arm. "You know, Farah this is the only time of day I get to spend time with my girlfriend." Jordan said while watching, Farah get a little too friendly. "Farah." Angela said after letting out a sigh. "Yes, my love." She replied with a smile. "Would you mind letting go, you're making me feel weird." Angela said. "As you wish." She replied before letting go. "Thank you." "You're welcome." Farah quickly said before kissing, Angela on the cheek. "You're an odd one." Jordan said while shaking his head. "There is nothing odd about love." Farah replied. "As you say." He said before getting back to his lunch.

Later that day, Angela took her first lesson in self-control, so she doesn't get into so many fights. "Alright princess, your drill today is to refrain from fighting while, Jason provokes you." Cecil said while pointing at the circle on the ground. "The lesson is whether or not you can stay in the circle while managing to contain your temper." He added. "Are you ready?" He asked. "Yes." Angela replied. "Alright, Jason you're up." He said while walking away to observe.

"Get ready, I am not going to pull any punches." Jason said after walking up to about two feet from the circle. "You're a weakling, low class nobody." He said before laughing. "A pathetic fighter as well." He added causing, Angela's blood to boil. "A freak with a tail and an abomination of nature." He said before he felt the ground shake.

*Look at the weakling struggling to live.* The same weird creature with the device over his right eye said while squeezing her neck. "Can't breathe." Angela said while holding her throat. *Die you pathetic worm.* He said before, Angela went into a rage. "I'm not weak!" She said while a huge blast of white energy shot up like a pillar from her body while at the same time the ground cracked due to the force of the blast of energy. "By the six." Jason said in shock.

"Angela." Cecil called out to get her attention off, Jason. "Let's fight." He added before she dashed at him before unleashing a barrage of punches from which he guarded with ease. "Heh.." She said before vanishing. "That won't work on me." He said before grabbing her arm in mid attack then kneeing her in the stomach causing her to stagger forwards when he finished her off with a blow from behind knocking her out. "Let's get her home." Cecil said while picking her up. "Something horrible must've happened to her." Jason said before noticing, Celes. "What happened?" She asked. "Angela lost control again." Jason replied.

'Dad…" Angela said while waking up. "Are you alright?" He asked. "I think so, but my head hurts." She replied. "Do you remember anything during your rage induced outburst?" Jason asked. "I'm sorry, but no." Angela replied. "Let me take her for a while." Celes said with a smile. "Are you okay to walk?" Cecil asked. "I think so." Angela replied before he set her down.

"Are you hungry?" Celes asked. "I am." Angela replied. "Good, my mom made strawberry shortcake." Celes said with a smile. "Sounds tasty." Angela said before they started to walk away. "Be sure that you are home for dinner." Cecil said. "I will, dad." Angela replied before they took their leave.

"About time you got home." Maura said after, Celes walked in the kitchen with, Angela. "What's wrong?" Celes asked. "You need to help your father and take your friend with you." Maura replied. "What about the strawberry shortcake?" Angela asked. "Let's just go help my dad and I will make sure you get some extra strawberries and cream on your shortbread." Celes replied before pulling her out of the room while, Angela was dreaming of how tasty this strawberry shortcake will be.

"What do you need help with?" Celes asked her father. "I need you to help keep her calm so I may birth her calf." He replied. "What can I do?" Angela asked. "Fetch me to buckets of water to clean up the calf." He replied. "On it." Angela said before taking her leave.

"What's wrong with the calf?" Celes asked. "It got twisted so I need to get it straightened out so they will both live." He replied while feeling inside the cow for the calf's head. "Got it!" He said while moving his arms around. "Easy girl." Celes said while gently stroking upon the cow's head. "I've got the water." Angela said while placing the buckets on the ground.

Ten minutes later, Allen finally got the newborn calf out and washed off before getting it on its hooves allowing the mother to take care of it. "Well, it appears that we got ourselves a healthy bull." He said with a smile. "I'm off to do my chores." Celes said before taking her leave with, Angela.

"Here." Celes said while handing over two buckets with food scraps inside to, Angela. "What do I do with this?" Angela asked. "Put it into the pig troph over there." Celes replied while pointing at the pig pen. "That's a relief." Angela said. "Why do you say that?" Celes asked. "I thought you wanted me to eat it." Angela replied before, Celes let out a sigh. "Just go feed the pigs." She said while gesturing, Angela to leave.

While helping, Angela proved to be clumsy with her lack of experience working doing basic farm chores from having a bale of hay fall on her, a cow stepping on her foot leaving her hopping up and down on one foot after, Celes freed her foot. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" Angela said while grabbing her foot. "Are you alright?" Celes asked before chuckling. "No, that stupid cow hurt my foot." Angela replied in anger. "Don't be such a cry baby." Celes said before shutting the gate on, Angela's tail causing her to fall backwards against the gate in a weakened state.

"I'm so sorry." Celes said before opening the gate allowing, Angela to fall over to her left side. "Are you alright?" Celes asked while kneeling next to, Angela. "I feel so weak." Angela replied. "Get on my back." Celes said while turning her back to her. "Okay." Angela replied before putting her arms round, Celes's neck. "Now let's go have some strawberry shortcake." Celes said before they made their way back to the house.

After they made it back to Celes's home, Angela was happily chowing down on some delicious cream covered strawberries along with a sweet spongy cake at the bottom sending her taste buds into its sweet bliss with every bite. "This is so good." Angela said while happily wagging her tail. "With the way your tail is going at it, I could've mistaken you for a dog." Maura said before letting out a light laugh. "I'm not a dog." Angela replied before taking another bite of a large strawberry. "I only jest." Maura said with a smile. "Mama, I want more strawberries." Tina said while holding out her plate. "Alright, just two more so not to ruin your supper." She replied with a smile while placing two strawberries on her daughter's plate. "Thank you." Tina said before taking a bite of a strawberry.

"By the way, Angela that's a nice necklace you have." Maura said while touching it. "Yeah, my boyfriend, Jordan gave it to me." Angela replied. "Jordan is quite a looker." Celes said after finishing a bite of strawberry. "Don't you already have a boyfriend?" Angela asked. "I do, but it doesn't mean that I can't make an observation." Celes replied. "Now don't fight you two." Maura interjected. "Yeah, be nice." Tina added. "Mother, we're not fighting." Celes said sternly.

"I should be getting home so that I may get a bath in before dinner." Angela said while standing up. "Thank you for the help today." Allen said after walking into the dining room. "You're welcome and thank you for the tasty treat." Angela replied with a smile. "I will walk you out." Celes said while standing up. "Thank you." Angela replied before they left the room.

After parting ways with, Celes, Angela took her time walking home to enjoy the evening air after a long day of work which left her muscles sore along with her tail from being pinched in the gate. As she continued her way while watching the sunset into the mountains, she heard a girl's voice suddenly call out to her before being grabbed from behind. "Angela, my love." Farah said while rubbing her cheek against, Angela's left cheek. "Why are you always so clingy?" Angela asked in confusion. "I love you, that's why." She replied. "But we're both girls." Angela said while removing, Farah's hands.

"Why should it matter?" Farah asked while taking, Angela's hands. "Look, I don't fully understand this love thing right now." Angela replied while looking, Farah in the eyes. "I could teach you." Farah said before quickly kissing, Angela leaving a shocked expression on her face. "I'm going home now." Angela said before starting to walk away just to have, Farah grab her arm. "Angela, I love you." She said before, Angela turned to face her. "I need to go home." She said before, Farah pulled her into a hug. "Please, I need your love." Farah pleaded before; Angela let out a sigh. "Give me time to sort out my feelings." Angela replied. "Will you choose me over, Jordan?" Farah asked. "No, I want to stay with, Jordan forever." Angela replied.

"Fine, I will just have to share you with him." Farah said with a smile. "How do you know he would even consider that?" Angela asked. "Let me handle that." Farah replied with a smile. "Now get on home." She added before giving, Angela a quick peck on the lips then taking her leave. "She is an odd one." Angela said to herself before continuing her way home.

The following day, Angela was on her way to school with her brothers from which they noticed, Jordan and, Farah walking up to them. "Angela, can we talk alone?" Jordan asked while holding out his hand. "You said that we would talk to her together." Farah said while taking, Angela's arm. "What's this all about?" Jason asked. "I take it that our dear sister has gotten herself into a love triangle." Timothy said while crossing his arms. "Why can't we just talk right here?" Angela asked. "Very well… I need you to choose between, Farah and I." Jordan replied. "Why should I choose when you already promised that you wouldn't leave me." Angela replied.

"Is that the answer you're looking for?" Jason asked. "I never wanted her to choose." Farah replied. "All I ask is for you to share her." She added while holding, Angela's hand. "I don't want to share her." Jordan said in anger. "Look, how about we get on to school before we are late." Jason said before starting to walk away. "Come along." Timothy said before taking his sister's hand.

"I would like to walk to school with my boyfriend." Angela said while taking, Jordan's hand. "Very well." Timothy replied before following suit after, Jason. "I'm coming with you." Farah said while taking, Angela's left hand. "No, you're not!" Jordan replied sternly. "Why should I listen to you?" Farah asked with an irritated look. "Farah." Angela said before looking at her. "Yes, my beloved?" She asked. "I would like to talk with him alone for a while." Angela replied. "Fine but promise me that we can spend time together later." Farah said. "It's a promise." Angela replied before; Farah took her leave. "Let's hurry on." Jordan said with a smile. "Of course." Angela replied with a smile.

After an eventful morning feeling the warmth of his hand along with the cool morning air was able to put her mind at ease with everything that is happening even with this 'love triangle' thing she doesn't understand. While approaching the school they saw a few students making their way in before the first bell rang which caused them to pick up the pace so not to be tardy.

After taking a seat at her desk the teacher approached her with a serious look up her face. "I must ask you to leave." She said while crossing her arms. "Why?" Angela asked. "This school is for humans and it is clear that you are not." She replied. "Why are you giving, Angela a hard time?" Jordan asked. "I believe our teacher is a bigot." Farah added. "What of the rest of you?" Jordan asked his classmates. "Do you think, Angela a freak or not human?" He added. "I don't." A girl replied. "I think it's rather neat that she has a tail." A boy added. "Will you have her stay with us." Farah asked before her classmates surrounded, Angela with warm smiles leaving the teacher shocked by their display.

"I want to apologize on behalf of the class for judging you so harshly." A female student said. "It's okay, I forgive you." Angela replied. "Do you have anything to add, Mrs. Thorton?" Farah asked. "My apologies, Miss. Skybourne." She replied in defeat. "Apology accepted." Angela replied with a smile. "Shall we get back to class?" Jordan asked before, Mrs. Thorton went back to her desk.

After an eventful morning, Angela found herself to accompanied by a few students while having lunch with, Jordan and, Farah in their usual spot in a small meadow not far from the school. "You're so lucky to have, Skybourne as a girlfriend." A boy with brown hair, blue eyes, light skin wearing the school uniform said before taking a bite of his lunch. "Can we be friends?" A girl with blonde hair up in twin tails, green eyes, tan skin also in school uniform asked. "I would like that." Angela replied.

"Alanis." Farah said after taking a bite of her lunch. "Yes." She replied. "What got you interested in, Angela?" Farah asked. "I just want to be her friend." She replied. "Fine, but you had better not make a pass at her because she belongs to me." Farah said while taking, Angela's hand. "I don't think so." Jordan interjected. "Will you two stop fighting!" Angela said in frustration. "If it makes you happy, I will share my time with both of you, but I will set up the days." She added. "I can work with that." Farah said while nodding her head. "I don't know if I can agree to that." Jordan said before, Angela kissed him causing the others to gasp. *My lips and my heart are only for you.* Angela whispered into his ear causing him to blush. "I suppose that will work for me as well." Jordan said before she kissed him on the cheek.

"We had better get back to school." Alanis said before getting off the ground. "Let's go." Angela said while taking, Jordan and, Farah's hands leaving them speechless before they stood up to walk back to school.

Later that evening, Angela found herself a bit flustered at dinner as she tried to work out what days to give her time to both, Jordan and Farah while stirring her fork in her mashed potatoes causing a look of concern on her mother's face when she noticed that her daughter hasn't eaten like she normally does.

"Are you alright, princess?" Cecil asked before, Angela let out a sigh. "That's a long sigh. What's wrong?" Rosa asked, but Angela was too deep in her thoughts to respond. "She got herself in a love triangle." Timothy said before taking a drink of water. "Is that true?" Cecil asked, Jason. "Sadly yes." He replied. "She is far too young for that." Rosa protested. "Angela, let's get you in the bath." Rosa said while placing her hand onto her daughter's shoulder causing her to snap out of her thoughts. "Come along." She added while taking her daughter's hand. "But I haven't eaten." Angela replied. "You look as if you need to get something off your chest." Rosa said leaving a confused look on her daughter's face. "I don't have anything on my chest." Angela replied before; Jason chuckled. "It's a figure of speech." Timothy stated. "Come along now." Rosa said before taking her daughter out of the room. "Lecture?" Jason asked. "Lecture." Timothy replied. "You two finish your dinner and get to your homework." Cecil said before getting back to his meal. "Yes, dad." The both replied.

"Pick out some clean pajamas while I get your bath ready." Rosa said after they walked into, Angela's bedroom. "Okay, mom." Angela replied before; Rosa left the room. (How can I make time for them both?) Angela thought while rummaging through her pajama drawer. "Love is complicated." She said before letting out a sigh. "That it is dear." Rosa said snapping her daughter from her thoughts. "That is why it's wise to wait and mature before committing to someone." She added while placing her hand on, Angela's shoulder.

"What should I do?" Angela asked. "Allow a friendship to blossom first." Rosa replied with a warm smile. "Then let the friendship grow and into something special." She added. "Will that give me time to learn what love is?" Angela asked. "It will, but that is something you need to discover for yourself." Rosa replied. "Now come along." Rosa said before escorting, Angela out of the room.

Later, they made their way back to the dining room where, Cecil kept a hot plate of food for, Angela just in case she was still hungry after having a talk with, Rosa. "Here you go." He said while placing the plate in front of Angela from which she quickly partook.

"Where you able to help our princess with her current situation?" Cecil asked while pouring himself a cup of tea. "I believe I have, but it will be kept between us ladies." Rosa replied before he handed her the tea pot. "Wow, I am stuffed." Angela said while patting her stomach. "What have I told you about eating like a wild animal at the table, young lady?" Rosa asked. "To not to." Angela replied. "Now go upstairs and get your homework started." Cecil said while gesturing his daughter to leave.

"It appears that we still need to work on our princesses table manners." He said after taking a sip of tea. "Leave that to me." She replied while picking up her teacup from the saucer. "I suppose that leaving her lessons in being a proper lady would be best done be her mother." He said while placing his hand on top of hers. "Thank you dear." She said with a smile. "You're most welcome, my beloved wife." He replied before kissing her.

One month had passed and during that time, Angela went through a lot of training in order to behave like a proper lady as in the likes of not eating at the table as if she were a wild beast, not getting into every fight she is challenged to along with proper posture training and etiquette.

"What's bothering you?" Farah asked. "My mother has been teaching me how to act like a proper lady, whatever that means." Angela replied. "Well perhaps your mother would like you to be able to land a good husband when you grow up to be a woman." Jordan stated. "Please, what made you think she would want a man?" Farah asked. "I like how boys feel and smell." Angela replied. "Give me time, I will change your mind." Farah said with a sly grin.

"By the way, Farah isn't your day with, Angela tomorrow?" He asked. "Well look at the time." Farah said before kissing, Angela on the cheek. "See you tomorrow." She added before running off. "What an odd girl." Angela said while, Jordan nodded in agreement. "I will have to say that royal blue and white dress looks very nice on you." He said with a smile. "My mother felt it would be nice to have a matching ribbon as well." She replied while pointing at her ponytail. "You look wonderful." He said before kissing her on the lips causing her to blush.

"How was that?" He asked while he lips appeared to be begging for another kiss. (She must really like kissing.) He thought before pressing his lips against her once more causing her to throw her arms over his shoulders to bring him in closer while at the same time her placed his hands on her hips sending shivers up her spine as the kissed continued.

"Alright you two break it up." Timothy said but they were to hot in the moment to hear him till he placed his hand onto, Jordan's' shoulder causing him to move away quickly leaving a bewildered look upon, Angela's face. "Hello, Timothy." He said in a nervous tone. "Would you kindly not do that with my sister until the day you wed." Timothy replied while crossing his arms. "Why do you care if I kiss someone?" Angela asked in irritation. "Because we're kids, and we should enjoy our youth while we have it." He replied sternly. "Anyways, father sent me to find you for our daily drills." He added. "But today is my day with, Jordan." She replied.

"Go home and get changed." He said sternly. "Fine…" She replied before stomping away. "Now I see what my sister deals with." Jordan said while watching her angrily stomp away. "It's all part of being the older brother." Timothy replied. "You should come to our drills." Timothy said before gesturing him to follow. "Are you sure?" Jordan asked. "Trust me, your presence will make her feel better and it's not like you can't spend the rest of the day after the drills are over." Timothy said with a smile while they walked to the Vanguard training grounds.

"Timothy is such an ass!" Angela said after slamming the front door causing her mother to walk out of the kitchen. 'What has gotten you upset?" She asked. "Timothy being an ass." "Mind your language young lady." She interrupted sternly. "I'm sorry." Angela said before making her way upstairs. "You had better hurry up for drills, your father doesn't tolerate tardiness." She said before returning to the kitchen.

"Did you tell your sister to get ready?" Cecil asked, Timothy while he was walking up with, Jordan. "That I did." Timothy replied. "I take it that you're here to observe?" Cecil asked, Jordan. "Yes, sir." He replied. "Very well. Just make sure to keep a safe distance for it will be weapons training today." Cecil said before, Jason interjected. "Are you sure that, Angela is ready for weapons training?" He asked in a nervous tone. "What are your concerns?" Cecil replied. "Well, if you remember the last time, she had weapons training, she got a little cocky before blowing, Celes's clothes clean off." Jason said before, Cecil placed his hand upon his shoulder.

"I believe she learned her lesson, and besides you're going to be parring with her today." Cecil said before noticing, Angela making her way to them. "You're five minutes late." Cecil said while crossing his arms. "I know, and I'm sorry." Angela replied before he handed her a medium length sword with a custom hilt. "This is for me?" She asked with an amazed look upon her face. "Yes, I had a blacksmith observe your last weapon training in order to forge you a weapon to fit your fighting style." He replied before she hugged him. "Thank you, daddy!" She said gleefully.

"Nice sword." Timothy said while walking up. "I'm not talking to you." She replied. "Well that's a shame, and here I brought your boyfriend." Timothy said while shrugging his shoulders. "Thank you, big brother." She said before hugging him. "Don't I get a hug as well?" Jordan asked. "Nope." She replied before giving him a quick kiss. "Enough of that you two." Cecil said while crossing his arms. "As for you, keep your lips off of my daughter." He added. "Yes, sir." Jordan replied. "Good. Now you three start your warmup routine." He said before they started their stretching.

"Captain Skybourne." A girl yelled out while running towards him. "Farah Kastler, what brings you out here. "My father asked me if I could train with you today since my mother's unit is out in the field dealing with a centaur problem." She replied. "I heard that, Marian Kastler became Captain of her unit just last month." Cecil said. "It appears that you are already geared up as well." He added while looking over her Vanguard training attire. "I also brought a training sword and shield." She said with a smile. "Well, get out there and get your warmup in we will be weapon training today." He said before pointing at the three already in process of their warmups. "Can I spar with, Angela?" She asked in a hopeful tone. "I'm afraid not, I have already set her up to spar with, Jason." He replied. "I was going to spar with, Timothy so why not take my place and perhaps you can spar with my daughter another time." He added. "Fine…" She said in defeat before joining the others.

After thirty minutes passed, Cecil had the four prepare their gear for their sparring exorcise. "Jason, you and, Angela are up first." He said while they were gearing up. "Are you ready to lose, little sister?" He asked while watching her strap an arm guard on her upper left arm before drawing her sword. "Begin!" Cecil said before the two dashed at each other with a flurry of sword strikes to follow.

Angela opened with a swift overhead attack from which, Jason was able to quickly block with his shield then followed up with a quick charge of his shield sending her reeling backwards before landing on her back ten feet away. "That was a good warm up." She said before vanishing. "Where'd she go?" Farah asked in confusion. "She's just moving very fast." Timothy replied. "Little does she know that moving fast won't help her in this fight." He added before, Jason swung his shield hard to the right of him once again sending, Angela to the ground, but this time face first.

"Ouch." She said before wiping just to find blood on her hand causing her into a rage filled frenzy. (Hahahaha… Look at the lower-class trash.) A boy with black unkempt hair said after punching her in the stomach. "I bet your fighting level is still pitiful." He added before activating the device over his right eye. "Three hundred, not bad for a weakling." He added before kicking her in the ribs.

"I'm not weak!" She said while standing up followed by an explosion of energy surrounded her body before turning to face him. "Ready for round two?" He asked before she vanished again and before he could react, she reappeared within inches in front of him before punching him in the midsection followed up swift kick to the side of his head sending him flying fifteen feet away from her.

"That hurt more than usual." He said while gaining his composure just in time to block her attack. "Die!" She screamed before slamming her sword against his shield. "Angela, you need to calm down." He said before knocking her backwards. "I'll show you weak." She said with a sly grin before starting to gather some sort of energy in her left hand. "I've got to stop her." He said before speeding up his movement just in time to render her unconscious with a blow behind her neck.

"I've got you." He said after dropping his sword so not to let her hit the ground. "Angela!" Farah said while running up to them. "Put her on my back, I will take her home." Jason said to his father. "I'm coming with." Jordan said while walking up. "Me too." Farah added. "No, you stay here and spar with my brother." He said before he and, Jordan left with, Angela on, Jason's back.

"I wonder what causes those episodes?" Jordan asked while they walked. "We're not entirely sure." Jason replied. Would it alright if I stayed with her till, she awakes?" Jordan asked. "I'm okay with it, but my mother might say otherwise." Jason replied before they got to the front door of his house.

"Mother, Angela lost herself again." Jason said after walking in. "Let's get her into bed." She said after walking out of the kitchen. "Do you know why she loses control like she does?" Jordan asked out of curiosity. "It's a family matter." Rosa replied while they walked up the stairs. "Will it alright if I stay with her till, she wakes up?" He asked. "I don't see an issue with it." She replied before opening the door to, Angela's bedroom.

At the same time, Farah is in the middle of a heated sparring session with, Timothy as he matched her blow for blow. "I have a question for you." She asked after blocking his sword strike. "What is the question?" He replied after the locked swords. "What can I do to get your sister to want to date me?" She asked before they broke the clash by leaping backwards. "You're really into my sister, aren't you?" He asked before shield charging her. Of course, she is my one true love." She replied while clashing her shield with his. "Tell you what, if you can defeat me, I will give you one of my sister's undershirts she wears under her training gear." He said before she put on a serious look.

"What are you two talking about?" Cecil asked. "Nothing." They both replied. "Well hurry it up, you look like a married couple." He said causing, Timothy's face to turn beet red giving, Farah the opening to knock him off balance to earn the win. "Looks like I win." She said with a smile. "Yeah, with a cheap shot." He replied while getting off the ground. "Very good you two, now put the gear back into the weapons storage and be home right after." Cecil said to, Timothy. "May I come over?" Farah asked. "You should at least inform your father first." Cecil replied. "My father is out on school business and of course my mother is out in the field with her unit." She said while sheathing a sword. "Very well." Cecil said before taking his leave. "Let's get this done, Timothy I want that undershirt you promised." She said while getting the gear put away. "Very well." He replied after closing the doors to the weapon storage.

Sometime later, Angela awoke to find herself in bed with, Jordan and her mother at her bedside. "What happened, and why does my head hurt?" She asked while sitting up. "You don't remember?" Jordan asked. "I remember sparring with my brother." She replied. "How are these outbursts even happening?" He asked out of concern. "That's a family matter." Cecil said after walking in. "May I ask why you can't fill me in?" Jordan asked.

"Jordan, it is nothing personal this is just a family matter that we can't discuss with you." Rosa replied. "Very well, I shan't pry any further." He said before standing up. "I need to head home." He added before starting to leave. "Aren't you going to say farewell to, Angela?" Cecil asked. "I will see you tomorrow." Jordan said before kissing her on the cheek, but she was lost in her thoughts to notice. "You can come by later if you wish." Rosa said with a smile. "No thank you, my parents need me to be home tonight." He replied before bowing. "Have a wonderful evening." He added before taking his leave.

"Here is the undershirt I promised." Timothy said while handing the garb to, Farah here she brought it up to her nose and smelled it. "I love her smell." She said after exhaling. "Ya know if you can do me another favor, I could pay you a gold for it." She said while holding the shirt close. "What would that be?" He asked. "I will give you one gold for a pair of her panties." She replied before there was a look a shock on his face. "Do you take me as some kind of pervert to go through my sister's undergarments?" He asked in shock. "I'm sure you can swallow your pride for some extra coin." She replied. "What are you two up to?" Jordan asked while walking down the stairs. "Nothing much." Farah replied while hiding the shirt behind her back. "How is, Angela?" She asked. "I'm not sure." He replied.

"What was she doing before you left." Timothy asked. "I don't want to talk about it." He replied before leaving in a haste. "So, do we have a deal?" She asked after, Jordan left. "That is something I will not stoop myself down to that." He replied. "Very well, I will be heading home and hopefully you will have changed your mind tomorrow just in case you would like a little extra coin in your pouch." She said before taking her leave. "What an annoyance." He said to himself before making his upstairs.

"How is, Angela?" Timothy asked after walking in. "She is unresponsive." Rosa replied while holding, Angela's hand. "Let me try." Timothy said before taking a seat on the bed. "Angela, it's your big brother." He said while taking her hand. *Who am I?* She asked quietly. "Who am I?!" She said again while grabbing the sides of her head. "You're my sister, Angela Skybourne." He replied before; Jason walked in. "What's happening here?" Jason asked while watching having what appeared to be an emotional break down. "I had a feeling this would happen." Jason said while shaking his head.

"Come in, Celes." He added before she walked in. "May I try?" She asked while looking at, Timothy. "by all means." He replied before standing up. "Thank you." She said before taking a seat on the bed. "Angela Skybourne, look at me." She said before, Angela lifted her head to look at her. "Please, who am I?" She said with tears in her eyes. "You're, Angela Skybourne." Celes replied with a smile. "I don't know who I am!" She said loudly before, Celes slapped her. "You need to stop this, Angela!" She said angrily. "I-I…" Angela said before, Celes pulled her into a hug. "Please, you need to pull yourself together." She said while holding her tight. "I'm scared." Angela said while holding, Celes close. "You have no need to be afraid, your big sister will protect you." She replied before feeling, Angela's body finally relax with a steady breathing as if she had fallen asleep.

"Will you let me lie with her for a while?" Celes asked. "Of course." Rosa replied. "But, first let's get her shoes off." Cecil said while walking up. "Come on, Angela let's get you into bed." Celes said before, Angela held onto her tight. "Please, don't leave me." She said before starting to shake. "Your big sister will never leave you." She replied before they both got under the covers allowing, Angela finally fell asleep. "We'll let you two be for now." Rosa said with a smile. "Come along you two." Cecil added before he and the boys left the room.

"I'm worried about our daughter." Rosa said while they walked down the stairs. "As am I." Cecil replied. "Let's talk about this over tea." Jason suggested. "Tea would be nice." Timothy concurred. "Very well, I will boil some hot water and brew up some tea." Rosa said after they walked into the dining room. "We need to find a way to help, Angela." Timothy said after sitting at the table. "Agreed, whatever is plaguing her mind is mentally wearing her down." Cecil concurred. "What could've happened for her to have this much mental anguish?" Jason asked. "I'm not sure, but it has to be something linked to her lost memories." Cecil replied.

"Tea will be prepared soon." Rosa said while walking into the room. "What will happen if she recovers her memory?" Timothy asked. "We will continue to love her." Rosa replied. "When that day comes, your sister will need all of our support." Cecil added. "That we know, father." Timothy replied while, Jason nodded in agreement. "There's the kettle." Rosa said before taking her leave. "At least she is in good hands with, Celes." Jason said with a smile. "Agreed." Timothy concurred.

"I've got the tea, and some warmed up biscuit to snack on." Rosa said after walking in with a tray. "Thanks, dear." Cecil said before giving her a quick kiss. "Now that everyone is here, we can discuss how we can help, Angela with these painful memories." Rosa said after pouring tea into four teacups. "My question is that what will happen to her if it comes out that she isn't your daughter?" Jason asked after taking a sip of tea. "We will cross that bridge when we get to it, but for now let's just focus on what is happening to her now." Cecil replied.

While the four discussed how best to help, Angela she was having an unsettling dream of a place engulfed in flames along with the ground drenched in blood by the nearby corpses. "Please, don't kill me!" a woman with a tail said in desperation, but all the strange creature did was smirk before tearing her head of causing her body to spasm along with a vast amount of blood spraying from where her head was before turning its attention to her. "No." She said backing away, but it grinned again before aiming something at her before taking a shot at her right side sending her falling over in pain.

"I need to get away." She said but all she the strength she could muster was to crawl away from before him noticing that her hand was soaked in her own blood from the wound she received. "Where are you going, monkey?" It said while walking up. "Go away!" She screamed before throwing a ball of energy at him with a small explosion to follow. "Not surprising from a pitiful weakling with a battle power of two-hundred-fifty. It said before the smoke cleared. "Oh no." She said before it kicked her in the ribs. "Time for some discipline bitch!" It said before continuing to kick her causing her to cough up blood until it suddenly stopped. "You bast…ard." It said before falling to the ground with a large hole in its torso.

"Quick grab her before more come." A man said with black spikey hair with a scare on the left side of his face wearing familiar armor said to a woman with a tail whom happens to look like a lot like herself but older. "Get her to a pod." He ordered. "What will you do, and why do you care about our child? It's unlike a male to care about their children." She said in confusion. "I have my reasons. Now go!" He said before, the woman picked her up then lifted into the air before flying away at a high speed.

"There!" The woman said before landing at an unoccupied pod. "It hurts." She said before the woman saw the wound. "Let me take care of it." She said before using a hot energy to cauterize the wound then placing her into the pod and closing it. "Goodbye, my daughter." She said before the pod launched at an increasing speed.

"Mother!" Angela screamed out in a cold sweat. "Angela, what's wrong?" Celes asked before the door opened followed by a concerned, Rosa rushing to her daughter's side. "Mom." She said before throwing herself into, Rosa's lap sobbing. "It's okay now, I am here." She said while stroking, Angela's hair. "I had a terrible nightmare where there was fire, blood and death." Angela said wile sobbing. "It's okay, you're safe now with your father and I along with your brothers." She said in a calming tone.

"Who am I?" Angela asked while holding, Rosa tight. "You're my daughter." She replied while continuing to stroke the back of her head. "I remember a little bit of my past, but so far it is blood and death along with my real mother saving my life." Angela said before looking up at, Rosa. "What will you do if it ever comes out that, Angela isn't your daughter?" Celes said before, Rosa looked her way. "No matter what she is my daughter." Rosa said while holding her daughter tight. "I know, and she is my future little sister." Celes said with a smile. "Mom, I'm scared." Angela said while tears filled her eyes. "Don't be, you father and I will always protect you." She replied before kissing, Angela on the forehead.

At the same time in another place far, far away a young lady with short unkempt black hair, dark brown eyes, light skin, B cup breasts wearing elastic black shorts, battle torn armor along with her tail wrapped around her waist was working on the controls of a pod. "I take it that you still can't find your sister eh, Sabi?" An old looking reptilian creature wearing engineers clothing asked while walking up. "My mother told me that my kid sister was sent to another planet but failed to tell me which planet." She replied with a sigh. "What of your parents?" He asked. "They died in an unknown attack." She replied while working on the pod's control panel.

"By the way, aren't you turning thirteen soon?" He asked. "What of it?" She replied. "Are you looking to mate?" She asked causing a drop of sweat of run down his forehead. "No, I was just asking because you look very mature for your age." He said after a cough. "It was a jest old man and besides why would I want to mate with a weakling like you?" She asked before getting back to her pod. "Well, it must be hard to find a mate with most of your race having been obliterated by a meteor." He said after crossing his arms. "Who cares about that." She said in an uncaring way. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to work so that I may find my sister." She added while gesturing him to leave. "Very well then. Just remember to eat before you head out." He replied before taking his leave.

"Well, that takes care of the repairs." She said before stepping into the pod. "You had better, be alive little sister." She said while activating the pod for takeoff. "Come back, you didn't eat first!" He said while running up but it was too late the pod was out of sight. "Damn kids." He said in irritation. "Best of luck, Sabi I hope you find your sister." He said while looking at the sky.

"The next inhabited planet is a few light years away; I suppose I can continue my search there." She said while imputing the coordinates. *Sleep mode initiated.* An automated voice said after she had finished with the set coordinates. "Be patient, I will find you my little To-" She said before falling asleep as she continues the search for her lost sister.


	3. Chapter 3

Three years had passed and during that time, Angela had long put the images behind her and now with her violent outbursts now calmed she was able to unleash her potential as a knight of the, Skybourne family as she earned the respect of many in EbonHawke. Today is the third anniversary of the day, Cecil found in the mountains and since, Angela had no idea when she was born, Cecil and Rosa decided to make that day her birthday.

"Hey, dad when are we training today?" Angela asked while walking down the stairs. "Your father is out right now." Rosa replied from the kitchen. "Where's, Jason?" Angela asked. "With, Celes." Rosa replied. "Timothy?" Angela asked. "With your father." Rosa replied. "Fine, I will just go out for a run." Angela said before leaving the house.

It is a clear day with the sun just over the mountains in the Fields of Ruin with the streets filled with the citizens going upon their daily lives by running their stalls, businesses along with busy mothers out with their children. "Angela!" Freya yelled out while running up to her. "Um… Hello." Angela replied. "Did you want to train with me?" She asked. "What gave you the idea I was looking to train?" Angela asked. "I can tell whenever you go for a run." She replied. "Happy birthday." She added while holding out small box.

"What is it?" Angela wondered while receiving the box. "Open it and see." She replied. Angela soon opened the box to find a sliver braided chain bracelet with a small silver heart attached. "Do you like it?" She asked. "I do." Angela replied before putting it on. "I knew it would good on you." She said while taking, Angela's hand. "Thank you for the gift." Angela said with a smile. "You're most welcome." She replied before kissing her on the cheek. "Shall we get to training? She asked. "I'll race you there." She added before taking a head start. "You're on." Angela replied before giving chase.

"I win." Freya said after arriving at the training grounds. "I let you win." Angela replied. "Of course, you did." She said before kissing, Angela on the lips. "Why do you keep kissing me?" Angela asked in confusion. "I find you attractive." She replied. "I'm a girl though." Angela stated. "What's your point?" She asked. "I'm not into girls." Angela replied. "Give it time, I will change your mind." She said with a smile. "If you say so, but I prefer boys." Angela said while lifting her hands.

"Anyways, let's start our training with some stretching." Angela suggested before doing her leg and arms stretches. "I take it that you want to spar?" Farah asked while doing her stretches. "That's the plan." Angela replied. "Alright, let's begin." She said while taking a fighting stance. "Ready?" Angela asked while taking her fighting stance. "Whenever you are." She replied before, Angela dashed at her with a flurry of punches to follow. "You've gotten better." Farah said while blocking a few punches. "This is just a warmup." Angela replied before delivering a quick elbow shot to her stomach.

"How did you?" She asked before falling to her knees. "I spar with my dad." Angela replied. "I want to be strong like him." She added while kneeling next to her. "Got you." She said while tackling, Angela. "What are you doing?" Angela asked before, Farah kissed her. "I love you, Angela. Will you be my girlfriend?" She asked while, Angela gave her a confused look. "Let me up." Angela said while looking away.

"What's wrong?" She asked after getting off, Angela. "Why can't we be friends?" Angela asked. "We are friends." She replied. "I just wanted to be more than friends." She added. "Farah, you're my best friend. Isn't that enough?" Angela asked. "I suppose." She replied in defeat. "Don't be sad." Angela said before pulling her into a hug. "Thank you." She replied while returning the hug.

"Let's cut training short and go get something to eat." Angela suggested. "Like a date?" She asked. "You can say that, I suppose." Angela replied. "Great!" She said while standing up. "Where're going?" She asked. "My house." Angela replied. "My mom made some tasty potato soup and biscuits." She added while, Farah took her hand. "You had me at potato soup." She said with a smile. "Want to race there?" She asked. "Sure." Angela replied before they took off running.

Elsewhere, Cecil along with Timothy were at the local blacksmith that moved in after the deaths of two members of the, Reinfeld leaving a young girl by the name of. Katherine orphaned until she went to live with her uncle at the, Whitmore residence.

"Do you have my order ready? Cecil asked while, Timothy browsed through the weapons on display. "That I do." The man replied before walking into the back room. "I take it that you had a new sword made for her." Timothy said while picking up a short sword. 'She has grown out ot her training sword and in so deserving she will be getting a well-crafted blade with the crest of the, Skybourne family on the blade and sheathe." Cecil replied.

"Here you are sir." He said while handing over the sword. "God thing you had me observe her fighting style or honoring this order would've been a toughie." He added while, Cecil removed the sword from the sheathe. "The blade is the purest mithril, and handle and guard are well hoed steel, and the sheathe is crafted from a large dragon's tooth." He explained while, Cecil examined it. "You did well." Cecil said while looking at the blade. "The crest of the soaring Dragon is well branded along with the sheathe. "Thank you." He replied.

"Since this had been paid for in advance. Will you kindly place it in a box?" Of course." He replied while pulling out a long slender box with his blacksmith emblem on it. "There you go.' He said after placing the sword neatly in the box before handing it over. "Thank you for your patronage." He said before they walked out.

"Where to next?" Timothy asked while, Cecil pulled out a list. "Let's see. It appears that you mother had a cake made for, Angela at the bakery." Cecil replied. "I bet it's that two-layer chocolate cake she likes so much." Timothy said while lifting his hands. "You got it." Cecil replied while they walked down the street "There's, Jason and his sweetheart." Timothy said while pointing their way. "Hey, son! Would you and, Celes like to join us to ger the rest of the stuff ready for, Angela's birthday." He called out.

"We'd love to." Celes replied. "Let's go, Jason." She said while tugging his arm. "Fine." He replied with a grumble. "Don't be like that." She said while crossing her arms. "Are you coming or not?" Timothy called out. "Yes, we are." She replied before grabbing, Jason by the arm then walking up to them.

"Wow, Jason you look cranky." Timothy said while they walked up. "He's just frustrated with not knowing what to get, Angela for her birthday." Celes replied. "Get her some training shoes." Timothy suggested. "Or you could get that chain lined weighted training tunic she has been looking at." He added. "Those are good ideas, but I want to do something for her that doesn't have anything to do with training." Jason replied with a sigh. "Then let's go by my idea and get her a dress." Celes suggested. "Yeah, and we would never hear the end of it." Jason replied.

"I wouldn't say that." Timothy said while crossing his arms. "What do you mean?" Jason asked. "Well, one day I happened to walk by, and she was gawking at a crimson red dress with white trim on the bottom, collar and sleeves." Timothy replied. "I believe I overheard her talking to your mother about it." Cecil added. "Perfect!" Celes said while taking, Jason's arm. "Let's go." She added while she dragged him away. "We might as well get back to our business." Cecil said while looking at, Timothy. "Lead on." Timothy replied before they walked to the bakery.

Sometime later, Angela is sitting at the table relaxing after a hearty bowl of soup while, Farah keeps looking at her lovingly. "What's wrong with your friend?" Rosa asked while holding a cup of cinnamon tea. "I'm not sure myself to be honest." Angela replied. "I have a crush on your daughter." Farah said while resting her chin on her palms. "Why do you have a crush on my daughter?" Rosa asked. "I find her attractive." Farah replied. "You're both ten." Rosa said while crossing her arms. "I don't mind that she has a crush on me considering I like boys a lot more." Angela replied before taking a drink of tea.

"Is, Jordan coming?" Rosa asked. "Of course." Angela replied before noticing, Farah's expression goes from lovestruck to jealous in an instant. "What do you think he'll bring you for your birthday." Rosa asked. "To be honest, I have been happy with just having him." Angela replied with a smile. "What's wrong with your friend now?" Rosa asked before, Angela patted on the chair next to her.

"Sit with me." She said to, Farah. "Okay." She replied quickly then took a seat next to, Angela and took her hand. "Do you feel better now?" Angela asked while she nodded with her now returned lovestruck expression. "In my entire life I have never met a girl who was into girls." Rosa stated while watching, Farah rub cheek up against her daughters. "I'm sure they're out there." Angela replied. "You're taking her affections well." Rosa stated before pouring more tea into her cup.

"That's due to me winning her over." Farah boasted while, Angela rolled her eyes. "I'm making your favorite dish tonight." Rosa said with a smile. "I love roasted chicken." Angela replied while thinking about it. "It is my birthday girl's big day." She said while taking her daughter's hand. (It's hard to believe that three years had already passed.) Rosa thought while watching her daughter try to drink her tea.

"You know dear since you're at home I am sure you want to let your tail get some air." Rosa said while holding her teacup. "That's right." She replied before standing up and removing the red sash from around her waist so that she can let her tail leave her waist. "Much better." She added while moving her tail around. "It's such a pain having to tuck it away all the time." She stated with a sigh. "I'm still not sure how people will react if you were to your tail." Rosa replied. "I love her tail." Farah said with a smile.

"Thank you, but you still can't touch it." Angela said sternly. "Awe." Farah said while pouting. "No." Angela said while crossing her arms. "You had best respect her wishes." Rosa interjected. "Fine." Farah replied in defeat.

"We're home." Cecil said before walking into the dining room with, Timothy, Celes and, Jason behind him. "Here's the cake." Timothy said while handing it to, Rosa. "I smell chocolate." Angela said after her senses perked up. "Nothing gets by our, princess." Cecil stated while placing the long slender wooden box against the wall. "We'll put ours next to it." Celes said while placing the neatly wrapped box beside it. "Are those for me?" Angela asked with her interests peaked. "Yes, but you cannot open them until after your guests arrive." Rosa replied before walking to the kitchen.

"I hope, Jordan shows up soon." Angela said. "I'm sure he will." Celes replied with a smile. "Jordan is here." Timothy aid while walking in with him. "Jordan." Angela said while rushing up to him and pulling him into a hug. "Happy birthday." He said while handing her a small box. "What is it?" She asked while he placed the box in her hand. "Open it." He replied before she revealed a silver ring. "What's this?" She asked while taking it out of the box. "It's a promise ring." He replied. "Promise ring?" She asked. "It's his way of promising that you'll always be together." Jason replied.

"Thank you." Angela said while he slipped on the ring. "You're welcome." He replied before kissing her on the cheek. "Hello, Jordan have you come to join us for dinner?" Rosa asked while walking in. "Not this time, Mrs. Skybourne. My family and are taking a trip tomorrow and I need to get ready." He replied. "Where to?" Cecil asked "The Ascalon settlement in Gendarran for business." Jordan replied. "I was actually hoping to ask if your daughter could join us." He added. "What do your parents think?" Rosa asked. "They are the ones requesting for her to come along." He replied. "They wish to spend time with her during the trip in order to see if she is bride worthy." He added before, Angela grabbed his hand.

"I want to go." She said with a smile. "Can I?" She asked. "You have studies, young lady." Rosa replied. "I'm sure there wouldn't be an issue with her doing them on the way and I can even help here better herself with some subjects." Jordan stated before noticing the jealous glare from, Farah.

"Very well, you have our permission." Cecil replied. "What time will you be leaving?" Rosa asked. "I will fetch her in the morning." He replied. "Be sure to take care of our princess." Cecil said causing, Angela to blush with embarrassment. "Not in front of, Jordon." She said while her face turned beet red. "Look, the princess is embarrassed." Timothy taunted. "Timothy, don't tease your sister." Rosa said while crossing her arms. "Well, if you'll forgive me, I must take my leave." Jordan said before kissing, Angela on the cheek then leaving the room.

"Dinner is ready." Rosa said before walking into the kitchen to bring out the meal. "I will help." Cecil said before following her. "I don't want you to leave." Farah said while grabbing, Angela from behind. "I'm only leaving for a few days." Angela replied. "I think your friend is jealous." Jason said while taking a seat. "She loves her, and there isn't anything wrong with that." Celes interjected. "Exactly." Farah replied. "Well, would you two love birds take a seat." Timothy said before their parents walked in the room with the roast chicken, mashed potatoes, and biscuits with a vegetable side.

After their premeal prayer, Angela couldn't help but really partake in the meal. "You really outdid yourself." She said after consuming some chicken followed by a biscuit. "I'm glad you're enjoying it." Rosa replied. "Did you and, Celes do anything interesting today?" Cecil asked, Jason. "Nothing really outside of shopping." He replied. "I also see that you gave her the ring." Cecil said after noticing, Celes's ring finger. "You gave her the engagement ring?" Rosa asked. "Why not? I already decided to marry him." Celes replied while taking his arm.

"Now we need to get, Timothy a special someone." Celes said with a smile. "I'm in no rush." Timothy replied. "The truth is that he keeps turning them down due to him wanting a certain kind of girl." Jason stated. "What kind of girl?" Rosa asked. "A lively and energetic one with a little tomboy mixed in." Timothy replied. "Pretty much like your sister." Cecil said while watching his daughter happily consume the contents on her plate. "Well kind of." Timothy replied.

"That was tasty." Angela said while patting her stomach. "Do you still have room for cake?" Rosa asked. "Indeed, I do." Angela replied with a grin. "You're so cute." Farah said while holding, Angela's arm. "Let's continue on with dinner so that we may give our birthday girl her presents." Cecil suggested before everyone went back to their meal.

After a tasty meal, Rosa gathered up the dishes and took them to the kitchen before bringing out the cake with a few candles on it. "Happy birthday." They said in unison while placing the cake in front of, Angela so that she may blow out the candles. "What did you wish for." Timothy asked. "That's a secret." She replied with a smile. "Present time." Cecil said while picking up the wood box and handing it to his daughter. "It's a new sword." Angela said after opening the box. "It even has the family crest on the sheathe. "Check out the blade." Cecil said before she removed it from the sheathe.

"Is this mithril?" Angela asked. "Yes, it is." Cecil replied. "This sword is great." Angela said while looking it over until she noticed that the family crest was also on the blade. "Thank you, dad." She said with a smile. "This is definitely made for my fighting style." She added. "Happy birthday princess." He replied while smiling in return. "Here's my gift." Rosa said while pointing at the box next to the wall. "Is it that chained mail lined weighted tunic I wanted?" She asked while opening the box. "It is!" She added happily. "Happy birthday." Rosa said with a smile.

"Here you go." Timothy said while handing her a medium sized box. "Thank you." She said while opening it to reveal some new black training footwear. "Happy birthday he said before she hugged him. "You're the best, big brother!' She said happily. "Here is our gift." Celes said while handing over a large box. (I hope she likes it.) Jason thought while watching her open the box.

"It's that dress I wanted." She said while holding it close. "I going to try it on." She added before dashing out of the room. "Well, that was fast." Jason said before she ran back in and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, big brother." She said with a smile then went over and hugged, Celes. "You're most welcome." Celes replied before, Angela dashed out of the room.

About ten minutes later, Angela walks into the room wearing the new dress along with a red ribbon in her hair to match it and a pair of black dress shoes. "You look gorgeous." Rosa said while walking up. "Absolutely stunning." Cecil concurred. "You look amazing." Celes said while taking her hand. (She looks so hot.) Farah thought. "You look wonderful." Timothy said while, Jason nodded. "Well go back upstairs and change so that we may have some cake." Rosa said before sending her daughter on her way.

The following morning, Angela was packed and ready for the trip along with being properly equipped with her travel gear and new sword horizontally strapped to her lower back. "Jordan is here." Timothy said after opening the door. "Ready?" Jordan asked. "All set." Angela replied before giving everyone a quick hug. "Have fun and be safe." Cecil said before they left the house.

"There you are." A woman with dark blond hair and blue eyes, light complexion with C cup breasts wearing a blue and white trimmed dress with calf high leather boots said while walking up. "It's good to see you, Angela." She said with a smile. "Thank you for inviting me, Mrs. Garner." Angela replied. "Please call me, Susan." She said with a smile. "Where's father?" Jordan asked. "He will be with us shortly." She replied.

"Hello, there." A man with dark brown hair, brown eyes, light complexion, slender build wearing a tan waist coat, white undershirt, tan pants, leather shoes and wearing glasses said while walking up. "Good morning, Mr. Garner" Angela said with a bow. "Michael will be fine." He replied. "Now let's be on our way the ride I got for us is at the Queensdale entrance of Divinity's Reach." He added before they walked to the Asura gate.

"Happy belated birthday." Susan said while handing, Angela a wrapped piece of chocolate. "Thank you." Angela replied before putting into her travel pack. "That's a nice sword you have." Jordan said while they walked. "Thank you, my dad had it custom made for me." Angela replied. "That explain why the hilt is designed differently from swords I have seen. "Once we enter the city stay together it is busy in the morning." Michael said before they walked through the gate.

"After coming through the gate, Angela was taking in the busy crowds until a red-haired girl bumped into while running and not looking where she was going. "Hey, watch where you're going." She said after landing on her rump. "Isn't that reversed, Angela asked while crossing her arms. "Airalin Whitmore, you get back here this instant!" A woman yelled out. "That's my cue." She said before running off.

"Let's go." Jordan said while taking, Angela's hand. "Oh, sorry." She replied while rejoining everyone. "What happened?" Susan asked. "A girl bumped into me." Angela replied while they made their way to the waypoint port. "Now everyone holds hands so that we get to the Queensdale entrance." Michael said after they stepped beneath it. "Ready?' He asked while everyone nodded. "Let's get to it." He added before they vanished.

"There is our ride." Michael said while a man walked up to them. "Mr. Garner." He said after walking up. "Are we ready to depart." Michael asked. "Yes sir." He replied. "Every get aboard and we'll be off." He added. "C'mon everyone." Susan said while walking to the two door coach with comfortable seats inside. "How long with the journey be?" Michael asked while everyone boarded. "About two days." He replied. "Don't worry, we knew this would happen in advance to pack travel supplies." Susan said with a smile.

That evening stop by Beetletun for a short break for the night before continuing their way to Gendarran. After they checked into the inn, Angela overheard the man talking about how lucky there were to get there considering the new bandit leader of the region, Fiona of the Shadows had taken control and has been cracking down on travelers in the area. "Are you talking about bandits?" Angela asked. "Yes, this new leader is cutthroat." He replied. "Sounds like fun." Angela said with a smile. "Not the time to give into you desire to fight." Jordan said from behind.

"Awe, but I love a good challenge." Angela said while the two men looked at her in shock. "Your friend is crazy if she thinks that she has any chance of beating them." He said while crossing his arms. "I can at that." Angela boasted. "Look, being the member of the, Skybourne family doesn't make you invincible." Jordan stated. "You're a knight of the, Skybourne family?" He asked. "I am the youngest daughter." She replied. "Well this is indeed an interesting trip." He said with a laugh. "Let's head upstairs and get some sleep so that we are ready to depart in the morning." Jordan said while leading her to the stairs.

"You'll be sharing a room with my mother." He said while they walked up the stairs. "Why not with you?" She asked. "That wouldn't be proper." He replied before they made it to the door. "Mom, Angela is with me." He said after knocking. "Send her in." She replied. "Good night." He said before kissing her on the cheek. "Good night." She replied before walking into the room.

"You can take the bed there." She said while, Angela placed her sword against the wall and travel bag beside it. "Do you have any pajamas?" She asked. "I do." Angela replied while digging in her bag. "Okay, I am removing my sash, so I don't want too many questions." Angela said wile removing it to reveal her tail. "Much better." She added while unwrapping it from her waist and moving it around a little.

"You. You, have a tail." She said in a surprised tone. "Yes, I have a tail." Angela replied while removing her clothes off to put on her sleep wear. "How is it that you have a tail when I have never met a human with one?" She asked. "I was born with it and I can't give you an explanation why." Angela replied. "Anymore questions?" Angela asked before sitting on the bed "Does my son know about your tail?" She asked. "He does." Angela replied. "Why didn't her tell us?" She asked. "My parents had him promise to keep it a secret." Angela replied while stretching. "Could you keep this between us?" Angela asked. "If your privacy is at stake then I promise." She replied. "Much appreciated." Angela said while climbing under the covers. "Good night." She said while getting comfortable. "Good night." Angela replied before falling into slumber.

The following morning after a hardy breakfast they got back into the wagon to resume their trip to the Ascalon settlement. "Just to let you since we're making good time, we should be there by tonight." The driver said before they passed the Queensdale border into Gendarran.

"Halt." A Seraph said while walking up. "There is high centaur activity lately, so we are advising travelers to take caution when taking the roads." He said while looking at the driver's documents. "I will make note of that." He replied. "Very good. You may proceed." He said before sending them on their way.

"What's a centaur?" Angela asked. "You don't know what a centaur is?" Michael asked in amazement. "Well, it's not like you see them near EbonHawke." Jordan stated. "That's true." Michael replied. "The centaur is a race of half human and horse that would take others land through brute force rather than come to a peaceful agreement to work together." Michael explained. "Are they strong?" Angela asked. "I never faced o, so I don't know." Michael replied. "Don't get her started." Jordan said with a sigh. "Why is that?" Susan asked. "She really loves to fight." Jordan replied. "I can't help it, there is something deep within me that wants the challenge." Angela said while holding her word by the hilt between her legs.

"Well we might as well get to your studies." Jordan said while removing the books from her travel bag. "Awe." Angela replied while dropping her shoulders. "I told your mother that we would keep up on your studies." He said firmly while handing her the book. "Fine." She replied in defeat. "Young lady you need to keep up with your studies." Susan said with a smile. "My mother constantly tells me the same thing." Angela replied with a sigh. "Now let's get started." Jordan said before she started to read.

Later that night they finally reached their destination to the Ascalon settlement to the only people around were the patrons of the local pub a long with a few working girls. "We're here." The driver said while stopping in front of the inn.

"Wake up." Jordan said while nudging, Angela's shoulder. "Are we there?" She asked before yawning. "Yes." He replied while the others climbed out of the coach. "Come along, Angela let's go to our room." Susan said while taking her hand. "Good, I am still tired." Angela replied while yawning. "See you boys in the morning." Susan said before kissing her husband then walking into the inn.

"You found yourself a fine girl." Michael said while placing his hand on, Jordan's shoulder. "I believe I did even though she can be a bit rambunctious once and awhile." Jordan replied. "She's still young as you are." Michael said with a smile. "Let's head to our room." He added before they walked inside.

The following morning, Jordan took, Angela on a tour of the town while his parents worked on a trade agreement out there for metals, stones and jewels in the area. While they walked around, Angela caught sight of a sparring arena with many gladiators where honing their skills in combat.

"I want to go down there." She said while pointing in the direction of the arena. "Don't you want to see the town square?" He asked while she was mesmerized by the fighting. "It has a lovely fountain." He added." Sounds nice." She replied while still fixated. "I take it that you really want to spar?" He asked while she looked at him and nodded. "Fine, let's go." He said while they walked towards the gathering gladiators.

"What brings you twerps down here?" A large bald Norn wearing a bronze chest plate, leather pants with knee high armored boots. "Looks like we have ourselves a, Skybourne in our presence. "A male human said with a sword and shield in full scale mail armor and helmet. "A, Skybourne you say?" A long black-haired woman human woman said while walking up in gladiators gear with a large hammer in her hands. "I take it you're here to spar?" She asked. "You bet I am." Angela replied while, Jordan signaled her to stop. "I hope you trained well, little mouse." She said with a laugh. "My dad trained me." Angela replied while drawing her sword and taking her fighting stance.

"Very well, then. EnGuarde!" She said before taking a swing with her hammer just to miss due to, Angela's inhuman speed. "Not only is her fighting stance unusual, she is really fast." The bald Norn stated before, Angela reappeared with a flying roundhouse that she quickly guarded with her hammer. "You may be fast, but you still lack experience." She said while taking a guard stance. "Possibly, but I'm going to the one naked in five, four, three, two, one." Angela replied before the leather straps holding her armor on snapped as it fell apart showing that she wasn't wearing undergarments.

"Did you honestly think that putting me in my birthday suit would stop me from fighting?" She asked before smashing the ground sending a shockwave straight at, Angela while the human male threw a small rock at, Angela's head to throw her off balance. "Angela, look out." Jordan yelled out before she caught the rock and dodged the attack in sequence. "A knight of the, Skybourne family would never fall for such a cheap trick." Angela stated while dropping the rock.

"Take this." She said while landing a blow with her hammer upon, Angela's midsection sending her reeling backwards. "Nice guard." Jordan said while, Angela went back into her fighting stance. "Ready to lose, little mouse?" She asked before, Angela dashed up to her with incredible speed and knocking her hammer out of her hand and kicking it straight into the air before finishing her off with a hard elbow jab to the stomach. "That's the match." Angela said while sheathing her sword then catching the hammer with one hand.

"That was so much fun." Angela said while walking up to, Jordan with the hammer resting on her shoulder. "It appears that the little mouse is more like a tiger." The bald man said. "Here's her hammer, and thanks for the match." Angela said before they left while leaving the few gladiators shocked by what had happened.

The rest of the day went smooth as he continued to show her around along with a nice lunch at the restaurant near the inn. "You're right, this place is nice." Angela said while they walked. "Are you happy that you came along?" He asked while she took his hand. "Of course." She replied before kissing his cheek. "Let's head back to the inn." He said before an arrow hit him in the side.

"DIE TWO LEGS!" A centaur cried out while a small army fell upon the town. "Angela." He said before she pulled the arrow out and drug him into nearby house. "Damn that hurt." He said while, Angela worked to stop the bleeding. "Angela." He said while feeling off, but she was still working on the wound. "Angela!" He said again. "What?" She asked. "The arrow was poisoned." He said while feeling his sight fade. "No, you can't die!" She said in anger. "My insides feel as if they are on fire." She said while doubling over. "You can't die, you promised me that you would never leave." She said while he looked up but couldn't see her. "I can't see you." He said before falling to his side. "I'm here." She replied while resting his head on her lap. "I'm sorry, I can't keep my promise." He said before slowly closing his eyes. "I love you." He added before his grip loosened while he drew his last breath.

"Where's, Jordan and Angela?" Susan asked while the troops fought of the invading centaur. "I'm sure they're fine." Michael replied. "It looks like our daughter picked a good time to stay with a friend." She said before taking a quick look out the window.

"They caught us while we're low on troops." A seraph soldier stated while the men were fighting. "You might have to signal a retreat." He said to the nearest troop before a sudden blast of energy shot through the roof of the nearby house followed with a girl walking out engulfed in pure white energy. "By the six. What is that?" He asked before she drew her sword and commenced to slay the first two centaur nearby by slicing the stomachs open causing their organs to spill out along with large amounts of blood spilling onto the ground before rushing at the others as she systematically decapitated the few in a group causing blood to spray from their necks.

"I will kill you all." She said with a murderous look with blood splattered on her clothes and face. "Do you hear me!" She cried out causing the fighting to stop. "You're all dead." She added while charging a ball of energy in her hand. "The two legs made an empty threat." The chief said while laughing. "Kill the chief." The soldier cried out. "She cannot stop me." The chief boasted before, Angela walked up to him and pressing the ball of energy against him before reducing him to ashes.

"Retreat!" One of the few centaurs said before they ran from the town. "You're not running." Angela said before, Susan called out to her. "Where's, Jordan." She asked, but Angela was too rage focused to listen. "Where is my son?" She asked while grabbing, Angela's shoulders just to see that she was crying. "Susan!" Michael called out. "Where's our son?" He asked while watching her kneel besides, Angela as she uncontrollably cried. "Angela, get a hold of yourself and tell us where, Jordan is." She asked but all, Angela could do was point at the house with the giant hole in the roof. "I'm sorry." Angela said before, Susan ran to the house. "Michael!" She called out. "Stay here." He said before running to the house.

"What's wrong?" He asked after walking inside to find his wife holding his son's lifeless body close. "What in the name of Dwayna happened?" He asked while she wept. "A poisoned arrow from the centaur killed him." Angela replied while standing in the doorway. "You're a knight. Why didn't you save him?" Susan asked in anger. "You're right, I am a knight, but this even caught me off guard." Angela replied. "I suggest that you head to the inn." Michael said before attending to his wife. "Now I need to inform, Judith what happened." He added, before, Angela left the house.

(Two days later.)

Angela returned home a former shadow of herself after losing the one boy she loved more than anything and even though her family reached out to comfort her, Angela just shut them out as she was swallowed by her own despair along with knowing that his family will never forgive her.

"Angela, you need to eat." Rosa said after knocking on her door. "I don't want to." She replied. "Would you like to speak with your father?" Rosa asked. "I want to be left alone." She replied. "We should talk." Cecil said. "About how weak I am!" She replied in anger. "You're not weak nor are you perfect." He replied before, Jason walked up with a dark brown hair girl with, blue eyes, slander build, fair skinned, and B cup breasts wearing a tan dress. "This is, Judith." Jason said while, Cecil shook her hand. "I wish to speak with your daughter." She said with a straight face. "Angela, there is someone to see you." Rosa announced. "I don't wish to see anyone." She replied. "It's, Judith." She said before the door opened. "I would like to speak with her in private." Judith said while opening the door. "Very well, we will be in the dining room if you need anything." Cecil said before she walked into the room.

"Judith, I am so…" *Slap!* "How long are you going to continue feeling sorry for yourself?" She asked in anger. "You're not the only one in pain." She added while, Angela had her hand on the side of her face. "I lost my little bother who I held when he was a baby." She added while tears filled her eyes. "Why won't you blame me?" Angela asked. "My brother wouldn't want me to." She replied. "It also wasn't your fault." She added before, Angela pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry for being weak." Angela said while tears filled her eyes. "You're not weak and it wasn't your fault." She replied.

"I pray to the six that this girl will pull our daughter out of this dark place she put herself in." Cecil said while, Rosa poured him a cup of tea. "It has only been one day; I am sure she will be fine with some rest." Rosa said with optimism. "I hope so, I really miss the lively, Angela." Timothy said while holding a cup of tea. "We need to be here as a family for her." Cecil said while taking, Rosa's hand.

"We're done talking." Judith said while walking in with, Angela by her side. "How are you feeling?" Cecil asked. "I will be okay." Angela replied while, Judith smiled at her. "I'll be heading home now." She said with a bow. "Thank you for allowing me to speak with your daughter." She added before taking her leave. "I'm sorry." Angela said before, Timothy pulled out a chair. "Have some tea with us." He said with a smile. "Okay." She replied while taking a seat.

"Dad, am I weak?" She asked. "You're one of the strongest girls I know." He replied. "What made you think that you are?" Rosa asked. "I couldn't save him." She replied. "In our line of work, you need to accept that you can't save everyone." Cecil stated. "I could've saved him." Angela refuted. "He was poisoned with a highly potent toxin there was no way you could've saved him." Cecil replied. "I need to be alone." Angela said before rushing out of the room.

"I'm going to fetch, Celes." Jason said while getting up from the table. "Do you think she'll be able to help her cope?" Rosa asked. "I believe that, Angela needs the support of a big sister right now." Jason replied before leaving the room. "I'm worried about our girl." Rosa said while looking at, Cecil. "As we all are." He replied.

Sometime later while, Angela was staring at the ceiling there was a knock at the door before, Celes walked in and took a seat on the bed after shutting the door behind her. "Hello." She said with a smile. "Are you here to try and make me feel better?" Angela asked. "No, I am here to just spend time with you." She replied. "Want to take a nap?" She asked. "I suppose." Angela replied. "Good, your brother kept me from taking a nap after my daily chores." She said while gesturing, Angela to scoot over. "Will you hold me while I sleep?" Angela asked. "Of course." She replied before, Angela moved in close. "Thank you." Angela said before finally drifting off to sleep. "Sleep well my little sister." She replied before joining her in slumber.

"Jordan!" Angela said in a cold sweat. "Angela, what's wrong?" Celes asked. "I watched him die." She replied while in tears. "I'm weak." She added. "You're not weak." Celes said while taking her hands. "I could've saved him." She said while looking, Celes in the eyes. "Angela, you need to understand that you can't save everyone." Celes said while wiping the tears from the side of her face. "I want to be alone please." She said before lying down. "Alright, I will be back later." Celes said while getting off the bed. "I love you, little sister." She said while receiving no answer. "See you soon." She said before leaving the room.

A few hours passed and the family was preparing for dinner and as the food was placed on the table, Rosa had hopes that she would get her daughter back in high spirits by cooking her favorite food. "I wonder if she is sleeping?" Timothy wondered. "Not a chance when it comes to food." Jason said while crossing his arms. "I will check on her." Rosa said before leaving the room.

"Angela, sweetheart dinner is ready." She said while having a feel of unease. "Angela?" She said while opening the door to find her not there along with the weighted tunic she kept out, her sword and the coin she had been saving in a jar she saw empty on the desk with a folded piece of parchment.

" _To my family._

 _You have made me so happy the last three years at least until now that I just can't live with this guilt of letting someone, I loved die before my very eyes. Starting today I am going on a training journey to see the world in hopes of becoming the strongest. "I'm not sure when or even if I will even return so for the mean time just go upon your lives as if we never met until my possible return."_

 _"I Love All of You. Angela"_

"Cecil!" Rosa called out from the bedroom. "What's wrong?" He asked after dashing up the stairs but all she could do was hand him the letter. "We need to find her." He said while crumpling the letter in his fist. "She's not thinking rationally." She said with a feeling of fear in her heart. "You need to bring our daughter home, she's only ten." She said in panic. "What's going on up here and where is, Angela?" Jason asked after walking in.

"I want you to fetch, Maura and tell her it is important that she meets with me." Cecil said to, Jason. "I will but tell me what's going on first." He replied. "Just go, I will explain everything when you return." Cecil said before sending him on his way.

"What's going on?" Timothy asked while, Jason walked down the stairs. "It appears that our idea sister ran away." He replied. "It makes sense due to her irrational behavior." Timothy said while crossing his arms. "I need to fetch; Maura be back soon." He said before walking out of the house.

At the same time, Angela walked around the village of Shaemoor in Queensdale in order to get information on the bandit problem plaguing the people. As she walked, she noticed some merchants talking on the road to a nearby fort, so she decided to walk up and ask about the bandit issue and where to find them.

"Excuse me" Angela asked after walking up to the two men. "What do you want?" One of them asked in a foul mood. "I'm here to take care of the bandit problem." Angela replied before the two men laughed. "What's a little kid like you going to do?" The other man asked. "Kill some bandits." Angela replied bluntly. "There should be a camp nestled in the woods a couple miles down this road to Beetletun." The first man said while pointing. "Thank you very much." Angela said with a bow before taking her leave. "Are you crazy?" The other man asked. "She's not my kid and besides it appears that she is of the, Skybourne family." The first man replied while pointing at the crest on her sheathe.

A few hours later after the sun set, Angela say smoke rising from the forest which gave her the idea to investigate to see if it is the bandits she was looking for and as she made her way to what to appears to be people laughing she came across a group of men and women celebrating around a fire with a few people tied up nearby. "I think it is time to make me a legend." Angela said while taking off the sash to reveal her tail.

"Hey, Clint check that out." A woman said while watching, Angela come into view. "I take it you're the filthy vermin around here?" Angela asked after walking up to them. "Who's the brat?" A man asked. "A disrespectful one." Clint replied. "Sorry kid, but we're not babysitters." A woman said before they burst out laughing. "Funny." Angela replied while unsheathing her sword and swiftly killing the two men near her. "Bad move kid." Clint said while they drew their firearms at her. "Here we go." Angela said before quickly snuffing out the fire then systematically killing every bandit in the camp while they fired blindly until, Clint was all that remained.

"Listen here, brat if you kill me, my wife will hunt you down like the dog you are." He said while looking around. *Then let her come.* Angela whispered from behind before she decapitated him with a cascade of blood spraying out before the body fell twitching on the ground.

"Help us." An old man said. "Please help us." A young lady added before, Angela untied them "Thank you the old man said after standing up. "A thank you isn't necessary." Angela replied. "You had better head home now." She added before walking away. (I need to tell the boss that her husband was killed by a monkey tailed abomination.) A female bandit said before quietly leaving the scene.

After another hour of travel, Angela felt a little tired, so she decided to find a place to sleep for the night. She looked around the forest area not far from the road until she found a little clearing that someone must have been used prior it even had a place for a fire along with a small log to rest her head on.

"This will have to do." She said while gathering some dry wood to start a fire until her stomach grumbled from not eating. "Good thing I bought some food on the way." She said while pulling out some dolyak jerky and an apple from her travel bag before starting the fire. After a short tasty meal, she pulled out a small blanket and settled down while looking at the stars. "I'm sure everyone will be fine without a weakling like me holding them down." She said before drifting off to sleep.

At the, Skybourne residence they were figuring out where best to look for their daughter while, Maura set out to inform a few of the troops of their mission. "The boys are in bed." Rosa said while walking in the dining room. "You seem lost in thought." She said while taking a seat next to her husband. "I feel like a failure of a father who couldn't even reach his own daughter." He replied with a weight of shame on his shoulders. "It isn't your fault." She replied while taking his hand. "When she comes home, I will be a better father for her." He said while looking his wife in the eyes. "You are a good father." She replied with a smile. "Now enough sulking and let's get our daughter back." She said while awaiting, Maura to return.

The morning sun brought the forest to life with the songs of birds along with many wildlife around waking, Angela up from a peaceful slumber. "Might as well wash up." She said while making her way to the river near Beetletun.

After arriving at the river, she looked around to see if anyone was around before stripping down and getting into the water to get freshened up for the road ahead. "This feels good." She said while washing off the dried blood and dirt from her arms. "Excuse me." A young boy with blonde hair, green eyes light skinned wearing a white shirt, tan pants and dark leather shoes said while standing on the riverbank. "Yes." Angela replied while standing up in the nude. "May I help you?" Angela asked while giving him a full frontal few of her developing body.

"I noticed you have a tail." He said while blushing. "I do." She replied. "I take it from your reaction, you've never seen a naked girl before." She said while leaning forward with her arms behind her back. "No, I haven't." He replied. "Would you mind putting some clothes on?" He asked while turning his back. "Okay, but you had better get one more peek in." She said with a giggle. "No thank you." He replied while she put on her garments.

"What's your name?" Angela asked after getting dressed and strapping on her sword. "Brendan." He replied. "Well, it was very nice to meet you, Brendan. My name is, Angela" She said before her stomach grumbled. "Would you like some breakfast?" He asked after turning to face her. "I don't want to impose." She replied. "It's no problem if you help me catch some fish." He said while picking up a fishing rod. "Of course." She replied with a smile.

"I'm home mom." He said while walking into the house with a good catch of fish. "Who's your new friend?" She asked after, Angela walked inside. "Her name is, Angela. She helped me catch fish for breakfast." He replied while handing over the basket of fish. "You have my thanks." She said with a smile. "It was no problem." Angela replied. "How about you two go outside while I prepare breakfast." She said before walking to the kitchen.

"What brings you to Beetletun?" He asked while they walked down the road. "I'm on a training journey." Angela replied. "How old are you?" He asked. "I turned ten a week ago." She replied. "I turned nine yesterday" He added. "Would it be okay if I said you're cute?" He asked. "Sure." She replied. "Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked causing her to grasp the ring that is now tied around her neck. "That isn't important to me right now." She replied while two boys and a girl ran up to them.

"Who's the cutie, Brendan?" One of the boys asked. "This is, Angela she is on a training journey." He replied. "She's not that cute." The girl red-haired girl with twin braids, brown eyes, light skinned, slender build, wearing a rose-pink dress with a red ribbon on the chest said in a jealous tone. "Don't be jealous, Jenny I just met her by the river." Brendan said while crossing his arms. "I'm not jealous." She replied before sticking her tongue out.

"Are you sure?" Angela asked. "He got a good view of me naked." She added causing her face to turn beet red. "You pervert!" She said before kicking, Brendan in the shin then stomping away. "Why did you do that?" He asked while hopping with his hands covering his shin. "She's jealous." Angela said while watching, Jenny stomp off. "Come in you two it's time to eat." Brendan's mother called out. "Go on ahead of me, I need to talk to, Jenny." He said before walking away.

"Where's, Brendan?" She asked after, Angela walked in. "Talking to his girlfriend." Angela replied before taking a seat. "I didn't know, Jenny was his girlfriend." She said while putting the cooked fish, and biscuits on the table along with a jug of grape juice from the orchard. "Hey, mom can we have, Jenny over?" He asked while they walked in. "Well you did catch plenty, so why not." She replied while the two took a seat. "I would like for you to apologize to, Jenny." He said while she had a jealous look on her face. "I will but first how about instead of looking jealousy why not tell him how you feel." Angela replied.

"Brendan, I like you so much." She said while turning to face him. "I know." He replied. "Will you be my boyfriend?" She asked. "Sure." He replied simply. "Really?" She asked. "Of course," He replied while taking her hand. "Aren't you a bit too young for that?" His mother asked. "It won't hurt if that is how they feel about each other and besides if he is modest as he acted when we met you have nothing to worry about till, they wed." Angela replied. "You seem very insightful for a girl your age." She said while pouring juice into four glasses. "Not really I just have some really good parents.' Angela replied. "Well eat up everyone." She said before they filled their plates with fresh fish and a biscuit.

"Thank you for the food." Angela said before consuming the fish along with the occasional few drinks of juice. "You're a good cook." Angela said after finishing a few bites. "Thank you." She replied with a smile. "Where will you be going after this?" Brendan asked. "Gendarran then on to Lion's Arch and quite possibly south afterwards." Angela replied. "That wouldn't be wise due to the increased activity of risen along with the presence of pirates in the Bloodshore." HIs mother replied. "Good, I need something to hone my skills on." Angela said before taking a another few bites.

"I would hate to cut this visit short, but I must be going." Angela said while getting up from the table. "Here, take this." She said while handing over a cloth filled with biscuits and dried meat along with a leather waterskin filled with water. "I didn't give you my name, did I." She said. "My name is, Kelly." She added. "It was a pleasure to meet all of you." Angela said while receiving the items and placing them into her travel bag. "Let's walk you to the town entrance." She said while, Angela finished strong her food away.

After they got to the town entrance, Jenny walked up to, Angela and thanked her for helping with coming out and telling, Brendan her feelings before, Angela gave her final goodbyes and continued her journey to be the strongest.

Once crossing the border to Gendarran she found herself at the same check point from her trip a few days prior. As, Angela walked into the fort she noticed that people were preparing for some sort of event. "Excuse me?" Angela asked a nearby soldier. "Make it quick, I need to make sure this tournament starts smoothly." He replied. "Is it a fighting tournament?" Angela asked. "Yes, but a little girl like you wouldn't last long." He replied. "Sign me up." Angela said. "There is an entrance fee." He replied. "How much?" Angela asked. "Fifty gold." He replied. "Awe." Angela said after realizing that she only has five gold.

"I overheard that this kid wants to participate." A female grey and white charr said wearing Vigil gear. 'I do." Angela replied. "I like your enthusiasm and for that I will pay your entrance fee." She said while handing him the coin. "Hopefully I get a chance to fight you, I wouldn't want to waste that gold on someone who won't last long." She said with a laugh. "I was well trained." Angela said. "Does this gutsy kid have a name?" She asked. "Angela." She replied. "I'm called, Taurina." She said while crossing her arms. "Thank you, Taurina." Angela said with a bow. "You can thank me by facing me in the arena." She replied. "Until then." She added before walking away.

"When does it start?" Angela asked the soldier who seemed to be dumbstruck by what happened. "In three hours." He replied before noticing her tail. "What are you looking at? Angela asked. "You have a tail." He replied. "I'm well aware of that." Angela said while crossing her arms. "Is there anywhere I can catch some shut eye before the event?" Angela asked. "The barracks are over there; you should find a free bed there." He replied before she bowed and walked away.

"I wonder how everyone is doing?" She said while lying down on the bed. "I'm sure they're just fine without me." She added before dozing off.

"Welcome carnage lovers to the tenth Tournament of Strength." The announcer said while the contenders readied for the first match. "Participants will be called at random and the rules are simple. If your opponent surrenders or is unable to continue the fight by knock out the victor moves to the next match." He said while the spectators took their seats.

"For our first match it is, The Butcher vs, Taurina Soulrender." He said while they entered the ring. "I can't wait for my turn." Angela said while watching the fighters take their positions. "You may begin." He called out before, Taurnia opened her attack with a shield bash to his head followed up with an uppercut to his torso. "Why did my first opponent have to be a charr." He said before she knocked him out.

(That was fast.) Angela thought while watching, Taurina leave the ring. "Next up is, Angela vs Kalf the Wretched." He said while a large Norn followed her in the ring with to maces in hand. "I'm going to crush you like a bug." He said while they took their positions. "Begin!" The announcer said before they clashed.

"Stop dodging you insect." He said while flailing his weapons. "Okay." Angela said before punching in the stomach. "What was that?" He asked with a laugh. (Well, shit that didn't work.) She thought while backing away. "What's the matter little bug?" He said before taking a swing at her from which she quickly guarded with her sword. "I think it's time to sweep you off your feet." She said before delivering a devastating blow to his right knee causing him to fall onto it. "You insect." He said before noticing that one of his weapons was gone. "Good night big guy." She said before striking in the head with his own mace sending him crashing to the ground unconscious. "It looks like our new challenger has won the match." The announcer said while the crowd cheered.

"Nice moves rookie." Taurina said while, Angela left the arena. "My dad trained me well." Angela replied while sheathing her sword. "Let's take a walk the others are small fry." She said while they walked toward the area for the participants.

"Care for a drink?" She asked while pouring some ale. "No thank you." Angela replied while pulling out the waterskin and took a drink. "That's a nice sword you have there." She said while checking out the sheathe. "Did you steal it?" She asked. 'No." Angela replied. "Well it does explain your fighting prowess." She said after noticing the crest of the, Skybourne family. "Isn't your father a captain in the EbonHawke Vanguard?" She asked. "He is." Angela replied. "Why are you out here and not at home?" She asked. "I am on a journey to be the strongest while seeing the world at the same time." Angela replied. "So, you're here to test you fighting potential and not the prize money?" She asked. "I could use the money for travel expenses." Angela replied. "The winner receives two hundred gold while the runner up gets one hundred." She said before her name was announced. "Wait here this will be quick." She said before walking away.

"Hey, kid." A brown skinned male sylvari said while sharpening a dagger. "May I help you?" Angela asked. "What's a tailed weirdo like you doing here?" He asked. "Weirdo?" Angela asked. "That's rather funny coming from a talking fern." She added while crossing her arms. "You've got guts kid." He said with a laugh. "Judging from how you speak like humans you must be a first or second born." Angela stated. "Second born, cycle of night." He replied.

"Are you giving the newcomer a hard time?" Taurina asked while walking up. "Not at all." He replied while sheathing his dagger. "Just making small talk." He added. "You had better get going then they just called out your name." She said before he took off for the arena. "Don't mind, Sprig he may be good at his craft but he is a pushover when it comes to the ladies." She said. "I'm not quite a lady yet." Angela replied. "How old are you?" She asked. "I turned ten a week ago." Angela replied. "Your parents allowed you to take a training journey at your age?" She asked in shock. "I ran away from home to do it." Angela replied before the sound of the crowd cheering. "Angela make your way to the arena." The announcer said. "That's my cue." Angela said before walking away.

"Now it is time for the semifinals." He said while, Angela walked into the arena. "For her challenger was last year's runner up and our favorite Tengu warrior here she is, Shana!" He announced before she appeared in the arena. "What's this?" She asked. "I wanted a challenge, not a child." She added. "What's the matter, are you too scared to fight me?" Angela asked tauntingly. "Not at all." She replied while drawing her sword. "Begin!" The announcer said before she vanished. (She's fast.) Angela thought while keeping he guard up.

"There you are." Angela said while delivering a swift strike just before she swiftly dodged it. "You missed." She boasted before noticing that her tunic was sliced. "I didn't miss." Angela replied. "How did you? When did you?" She asked. "I concentrated my energy into the tip of my blade like this." Angela replied before firing a shockwave at her. "What are you?" She asked before the wave hit her with such a force it knocked her out. "Winner by knockout it, Angela." He said while, Angela left the arena.

"Well it looks like my fifty-gold investment was worth it." Taurina said while, Angela walked up. "Let's head back to the arena for the finals." She added before their names were called.

"It is now the finals and who will be triumphant?" The announcer said. "Will it be our new tailed cutie, Angela or our rough and tough, Taurina Soulrender?" He added. "Give me all you've got." She said while taking her position. "I plan on it." Angela replied while the announcer carried on with his commentary. "Alright ladies give us carnage." He said while lifting his hand. "Begin!" He said before, Taurina charged at, Angela with a shield strike.

"Woah." Angela said while narrowly dodging the attack and countering it with a roundhouse to her chest. "Well you actually hurt me a bit." She said before coming at, Angela with a flurry of swings with her long sword which left her very little space to dodge. (What would father do?) She thought back to one of his lessons.

"Remember, Angela that every attack has a rhythm you just need to focus on the beat of the weapon and that is when you'll find your opening." Cecil said while she sat on the ground listening. "What if the weapon is moving fast?" Angela asked. "Even fast paced attacks aren't without rhythm." He replied.

"That's it." Angela said before a timed swing of her sword sent, Taurina's sword into the air. "What the?" She asked in shock before, Angela knocked her senseless then held her sword against her throat. "Do you yield?" Angela asked while, Taurina lifted her hands. "I give up." She replied before the crowd got to their feet and cheered.

"That was accelerating." She said while, Angela helped her up. "Congratulations on your win fighter." The announcer said. "Here is you prize of two hundred gold coins." He added while it was handed to, Angela. "This will be hard to carry around." Angela said while holding the bag of coins. "Here's the fifty you lent to me." Angela said while handing the coins to, Taurina. "Are you sure?" She asked. "Yeah this is a bit too much for me to carry." Angela replied. "Well if you're looking to lighten your load just go to the trader over there and buy some supplies." She said while pointing in the direction of the merchant. "Thank you." Angela replied before making her way towards the man.

"I need supplies." Angela said to the man. "What do you need?" He asked. "A sharpening stone for my sword, half a pound of dried meat, dried fruit, and some nuts if you have them." Angela replied while he wrote them down. "Do you have soap by the way?" She asked. "I do have honey dew soap." He replied. "I'll take it." She replied while he put the items together. "That will be five gold." He said before she gave him the currency. "Thank you for your patronage." He said while she placed the items in her travel bag.

"Well, that's everything." Angela said while walking up to, Taurina. "I wish you luck on your journey." She said while holding out her hand. "Thanks." Angela replied before she shook her hand. "What's your next stop?" She asked. "Lion's Arch." Angela replied. "Best of luck to you. I hope we meet again my friend." She said while, Angela waved as she walked away. "Onwards to Lion's Arch." Angela said before continuing her journey.

A day and a half later she finally walked through the gates of Lion's Arch after a long tedious trip with the only thing worth fighting was the wolves that were pestering the nearby farmers. While making her way through the busy streets she decided to check into a local inn for at least one night to sleep on a soft bed along with a hot meal sounded wonderful followed by a hot bath after so many washes in the rivers and creeks along the way.

As she walked down the street, she found an inn with a restaurant called the Pirate's Bounty before walking in and seeing an area with ten tables and a bar with many patrons with a sitting area not far from the check in desk. "May I help you?" A woman behind the desk asked. "I would like a room for two nights." Angela replied. "Will that be with meals?" She asked. "Yes." Angela replied. "That will be two gold and five silver." She said before, Angela handed her the funds. "Sign here and I will take you to your room." She said while placing a book in front of, Angela.

"Alright, Miss Skybourne follow me." She said while walking out from behind the counter to the staircase. "Your room will be on the third floor." She said while they walked up the stairs. "Fine by me, I could use a soft bed after a while on the road." Angela replied before they made it to the top of the third-floor staircase.

"Here is you room." She said while unlocking the door and handing over the key. "Do you know what is on special today?" Angela asked. "Meat and potato stew in a bread bowl." She replied. "Thank you." Angela said before the woman gave her a bow then made her way back down to the lobby.

"Finally, a soft bed." She said while removing her sword and travel bag and setting them on the wall near the bed. "I need a bath." She said while smelling herself. "I'm sure my things will be fine." She said before leaving the room and locking the door.

"Is there anything you need?" The woman at the counter asked. "I need a place to bathe." Angela replied. "Come with me." She said while they made their way to the back of the building. "You have a bath her as well?" Angela asked. "Yes, but only for people staying at the inn." She replied before opening a sliding door to a man-made hot spring. "This hot spring is temperature controlled by Asuran tech for your comfort and pleasure." She said before shutting the door. "This is the changing room." She added after opening the door across the hall. "Is there anything else you require?" She asked. "I'm good." Angela replied. "Very good." She said with a bow before taking her leave.

After getting undressed and into a robe that was available, Angela walked into the room with the hot spring before stripping down and climbing into the refreshing water as it opened all her pores and relaxed her muscles after sitting down. "This feels amazing." She said before another woman walked inside. "Hello." Angela said to the short brown-haired woman with blue eyes, tan skin, hourglass figure with D cup breasts after she walked in.

"Hello, I was hoping to talk with you after I saw you walk into the building." She said while removing her robe then getting into the water. "What about?" Angela asked. "You're a daughter of, Cecil Skybourne correct?" She asked. "What gave you that idea?" Angela asked. "I saw the, Skybourne family crest on your sheathe." She replied. "Unless you stole it?" She asked. "Cecil Skybourne is my father." Angela replied. "Is it normal for, Skybourne children to have a tail?" She asked. "No, I am the only one." Angela replied. "May I ask your name?" She asked. "Angela, and yours?" She asked. "Lillian Lanzetti." She replied. "Well, Lillian what can I do for you?" Angela asked. "I want you to meet my son." She replied. "Come again?" Angela asked with a confused look. "I have a son about your age, and I would like you to meet him for a bride interview." She replied. "Look, I am on a training journey. I don't have time for brides or marriage." Angela said sternly.

"If you do me this one favor, I will make sure to keep your journey funded with the supplies you will need." She said while getting comfortable. "How will you be able to fund me?" Angela asked. "The Lanzetti family is one of the heads of Lion's Arch. My family oversees trade and shipping along with harbor taxing." She replied. "So, you want me to meet your son in order for you to help me?" Angela asked. "That's the deal, yes." She replied. "Fine, but after my bath." Angela said while sitting back with her hands behind her head and closing her eyes.

Later that day after a nice bath, Lillian took her to a dress shop to get, Angela presentable for the bride meeting with her son. "Lady Lanzetti it's a pleasure to have you." A man said while walking up after they walked into the tailor shop. "This girl needs to be made presentable for my son." She replied while the tailor looked, Angela over. "I can work with this." He said before pulling, Angela away.

"Would you kindly remove that grubby outfit," He said while gesturing her to get into the changing room. "My training gear is not grubby." Angela refuted. "It is if you're to meet your future groom." He replied. "Fine." Angela said while stepping into the changing room. "Now try this on." He said while handing her a light blue dress with white trim. "Is this okay?" Angela asked after stepping out of the changing room. "No." He replied. "How about that dress?" Angela asked while pointing at the crimson red dress with white trim on the collar and sleeves with black button on the front along with a rose woven into the collar. "Very well." He replied while handing her the dress.

"You look fabulous." He said after she walked out. "Now you need some proper footwear." He said while handing her some black dress shoes with a red bow on the top. "I see that you have her ready." Lillian said while walking up. "Yes, she is prepared for your son." He replied while she paid him for the dress and shoes. "I see that you kept your tail under the dress." She said. "I wrap it around my waist." Angela replied. "Well then, shall we?" She asked. "Sure." Angela replied while they left the building.

Later, Angela found herself walking into a large fancy house with bright lighting, fancy paintings, expensive looking furniture and colorful rugs before stepping into a room with a medium length rectangle table and a few chairs with an assortment of flowers in the center of the table.

"Take a seat while I fetch my son." She said while, Angela placed her uniform that was placed in a box before they left the store under the chair she is going to sit on. "I hope this goes quickly I could use a couple winks." She said while yawning.

"Look if this another dud of a girl you brought me." A boy's voice said before walking in and seeing the loveliest girl before him. "Hello." He said while feeling foolish. "Hey." Angela replied while getting up from the table and walked up to a boy with dark brown hair, blue eyes, light skin, athletic build wearing a long sleeve white button-down shirt with a brown vest and brown pants. "Angela Skybourne, correct?" He asked in a nervous tone "That's correct." She replied. "My name is, Cain Lanzetti." He said with a bow. "Okay you two take a seat so that we can get started." Lillian said before they sat down.

"We'll start off with some questions." Lillian said while looking at, Angela "My question is why are you interested in me?" She asked. "You're of the, Skybourne family therefore of good stock and I want my son to have a strong heir." Lillian replied. "I suppose that makes sense." Angela said while crossing her arms. "Any questions for my son?" She asked. "Would you even be interested in a girl wo has been trained as a knight?" Angela asked. "I would if she is okay with a boy being raised to be a businessman." He replied. "That doesn't bother me." Angela said while trying to keep the memory of, Jordan at bay.

"Do you approve of this one?" Lillian asked. "I find her quite intriguing." He replied. "Would you care to spend the day with me as along with being our guest for the time you're here?" He asked. "I would but I already paid for a hotel room." Angela replied before the coin she paid was placed in front of her. "What's this?" Angela asked. "Your room fee and I had your things brought to a comfortable bedchamber here where you'll be joining us for dinner." Lillian replied.

"What about my sword?" Angela asked. "It is sitting neatly on a sword stand in the room along with your travel bag and trust me that everything is there with a few bonus items." She replied. "Will you join us?" He asked while holding out his hand. "Very well, I suppose it will be better than a grubby inn." Angela replied while taking his hand. "Happy to hear that." He said before kissing her hand."

"Why not take her for a walk while dinner is being prepared?" Lillian suggested. "Would my lady care for a walk?" He asked while lifting his arm. "Okay." Angela replied while taking his arm then leaving the room. "I have finally found him a good one." She said before walking out of room shortly after.

As they walked down the upper-class streets of Lion's Arch, Angela saw performers singing with others playing instruments while crowds of people tossed coin into a small box. While they made their way down the small market place, Angela could tell that he was a bit nervous just by the way he looked at her from time to time as if he wanted to say something but couldn't find the words so she decided to break the ice to kill the silence.

"Is your family from Lion's Arch?" Angela asked. "Yes, for four generations in fact." He replied. "Where is your father?" She asked. "Working at the harbor till this evening." He replied. "You'll meet him at dinner." He added. "I never asked your age." He said while they walked. "I turned ten a week ago." She replied. "I turned eleven over a month ago." He said before they approached the harbor not far from the local tavern.

"What do you think?" He asked while a few dolphins leaped out of the water not far away. "This is amazing." She replied while taking in the beautiful scenery. "You're amazing." He said while placing his arms around her waist from behind. (Jordan is no longer with me.) She thought while closing her eyes. "What are you doing?" He said while she ripped the string off from around her neck containing the ring and threw it into the water. "Letting go of the past." She replied while turning to face him.

"Will you take my proposal and become my fiancé?" He asked. "I will, but I must finish my training journey first and that may take a few years." She replied. "I'm sure you'll meet someone who is far more superior to me." She added before he kissed her. "I don't need anyone one better because I choose you." He replied with a smile. "I will wait for your return from your journey." He added while taking her hands.

"I will let you know that I am not like other girls." She said while looking him in the eyes. "I'm willing to have you anyways." He replied with a smile. "We should head back.' He said before they started walking. "What was with you throwing a ring into the harbor?" He asked. "Something that I needed to l to let go of that is all I will say." She replied. "Fair enough." He said while they made their way back.

After walking inside, Angela asked to see the room from which she will be residing in for the time being. When she walked into the room, she saw that there was a king-sized bed with what appeared to be soft white flowered blankets along with two expensive looking pillows, with a large window with soft white curtains. The room also had a writing desk, a dresser along with rugs with patterns she had never seen before with a fancy dresser from which her sword was set upon along with her travel bag set to the side.

"The bed looks comfy." Angela said while placing her hand on it. "I'm glad you like it, Miss." The maid replied. "How do you like your quarters?" Lillian asked after walking in with a piece of parchment in her hand. "What's that?" Angela asked while, Lillian took a seat at the desk. "It's a contract to complete the agreement of the engagement along with the financial support for your journey." She replied. "May I read it over?" Angela asked. "Of course." She replied while handing over the parchment.

"I see that, Cain signed it." Angela said while looking over the document. "My son is very serious once he has made a decision." She replied. "It states that I am to move into your home by the time of my eighteenth birthday." Angela said while continuing to read. "Yes, and it also states that you'll be taking lessons on how to be a proper wife." She replied while watching her look over the document. "Will I be able to perform my duties as a knight?" Angela asked. "Yes, I will look into you joining the Lion's Guard." She replied. "I wanted to serve under my father." Angela said while placing the parchment down on the desk.

"Did you not read the part where it states that once you marry into our family, you're honor bound to serve Lion's Arch." She said while picking up the parchment. "I did." Angela replied. "I'm sure your father will be agreeable with your decision after you marry." She said while preparing an ink bottle and pen. "Out of curiosity were there any girls before me?" Angela asked. "Yes, but my son took no interest in them." She replied. "Do you have any other questions before we proceed?" She asked. "I know I asked this before, but why me when there are so many upper-class girls to choose from?" Angela asked. "My son met with the upper-class girls and found them a bit boring with their pampered lives." She replied. "Are you sure that he wouldn't find me stuffy and boring?" Angela asked. "A sheltered girl wouldn't go out on a training journey such as yourself and he finds that interesting." She replied.

"Will you be signing this contract, or shall I send you on your way?" She asked. "I would like to think about it." Angela replied. "My apologies, but it is either now or I will send you on your way." She said while placing the contract on the desk in front of, Angela. "Very well." Angela replied while taking the pen and signing her name. "Thank you." She said before standing up from the desk. "I will have a signed document with the permission to buy supplies during your journey prepared before you leave." She said while rolling up the contract. "Come along now dinner should be ready and it is the perfect time to meet your future father in law." She said while taking, Angela's hand then walking out of the room.

"I take it that is our son's future bride?" A man asked with light blonde hair, brown eyes, light skin, slender build wearing a fancy while long-sleeved button-down shirt and tans pants said after, Angela and Lillian walked into the dining room. "That she is, father." Cain replied. "You're a, Skybourne I take it?" He asked. "I am." Angela replied. "I am, Franklin it is a pleasure to meet you." He said while gesturing, Angela to take a seat next to, Cain. "Angela, likewise." She replied while taking a seat.

"I met your father years ago while he was still a lieutenant." He said while the servants placed their meals on the table. "What's this?" Angela asked while looking at a red shelled tail along with small white things in clear glass with tails. "Lobster and shrimp." Cain replied while dipping the crab meat into a melted yellow liquid. "Hmmm." Angela said while looking at it before placing it in her mouth. "This is tasty." She said while taking in the light rubbery taste that melted in her mouth along with the sweet creamy liquid that dance on her tongue with every bite of the crab meat.

"Try the biscuits." Cain said while pointing at the basket on the table. "Sure." Angela replied before taking a bite just to be taken away by the sweet buttery taste with just a hint of garlic filling her senses with every bite. "This is really tasty." She said after finishing a biscuit. 'I'm happy that you enjoyed it." Lillian said while cutting a filet of fish with a side of lemon on her plate. "You don't see much of this in EbonHawke, and when you do it's super expensive." Angela stated. "Living in a harbor city has it's advantages." Franklin replied.

"My son told me that you're on a training journey. Is this true?" He asked. "It is." Angela replied. "What is your goal while on this journey?" He asked. "To become the strongest." Angela replied. "That is quite a hefty goal for someone as young as yourself." He stated. "From what my wife tells me is that we will be funding your little venture so you had better meet that goal you're currently boasting about, I don't want to waste money on someone who can't back up their words." He said while giving her a serious look. "I plan on training hard and fighting powerful foes along the way." Angela replied.

"Do you have any questions for me?" He asked. "Well, I am still curious why your son chose someone like me considering that I don't come from a high society family?" Angela replied. "I am just from a family of knights that hailed back to the time of Ascalon." She added. "I find you beautiful and even smart when we talked." Cain replied. "I am not as smart as you think I am." Angela said before taking a bite of food. "Don't sell yourself short." Cain said while taking her hand. "I suppose." Angela replied before stretching.

"May I be excused?" Angela asked while the feeling of exhaustion is setting in. "Of course, I will take you to your room." Lillian replied while getting up from the table. "Thank you." Angela said while they walked out of the room.

"She's an interesting one." Frederick said after the two ladies left the room. "Do you approve?" Cain asked. "It appears that your mother brought you a good one." He replied while sitting back. "I thought so as well." Cain said while nodding his head. "I have a good feeling that she will give me strong grandchildren." He said while crossing his arms. "Well, that's about eight years away." Cain replied. "Let's hope she comes back stronger with plenty of stories to tell." Frederick said while picking up a wine glass after filling it. "I have no doubt." Cain replied before excusing himself from the table.

"Thank you for the meal." Angela said while putting on some pajamas. "You're very welcome." Lillian replied. "I have decided to continue my journey tomorrow." Angela said while walking up to the bed and lifting the covers "I will have the paperwork ready in the morning before breakfast." Lillian said with a smile. "Anything else you require?" She asked. "Just a good night's sleep." Angela replied after covering herself up. "Very well." She said while opening the door. "Just one more thing. I suggest that you keep your tail hidden for the time being." She said before leaving the room.

The following morning after a nice hot bath along with a filling breakfast, Angela packed the document letting merchants know that she is being funded by the, Lanzetti family during her journey south.

"Thank you for the sash." Angela said while she and, Lillian walked to the door. "It's for the best considering that my son and husband may not be ready to see it yet." She replied. "Well, thank you again." Angela said with a smile. "Good luck on your travels." She said after, Angela walked outside. "Thanks." Angela replied before walking away. "Now my journey really begins." Angela said before walking off into the busy street of Lion's Arch.

On another world, Sabi continued the search for her missing sister by going from town to town interrogating the people for answers on her sister's location. "Listen here bug." Sabi said while grabbing the bipedal insect by the neck. "Have you seen a girl with a tail?" She asked. "No." It replied while struggling. "Great, another dead end." She said while throwing the insect to the ground.

"Damn it, mother!" She said before taking off to her ship. (This would be so much easier if she just told me where she sent her.) She thought while groaning in irritation. "I will find her mother, I swear it." She said after making it to her ship and leaving the planet.


	4. Chapter 4

Sometime later, Angela found herself taking a side trip into The Grove as a side trip in her training journey to see how the sylvari live their day to day lives. As she walked down the path, Angela could hear the conversations of the nearby citizens talking about the cycle from which they awoke and about the curious thing they call the dream along with what is known as the wild hunt which peaked, Angela's curiosity.

The Grove itself was a booming town with a great tree in the center which the sylvari call the mother tree. The town wasn't much different from EbonHawke with its marketplace along with many other races trading and peddling their wares. Angela walked around while taking in the sites and even was greeted by a plant looking dog with its tail wagging.

"You're a strange looking dog." Angela said while petting it. "It's called a sylvari hound." A young boy with black hair, blue eyes, slender build, light skinned while wearing nobles clothing said while walking up. "It's a plant dog?" Angela replied while petting it. "That it is." He replied with a smile. "I believe an introduction is in order. My name is Frederick Kaldirim." He said with a bow. "Angela Skybourne." She replied while bowing in return. "What brings you to The Grove?" He asked. "I'm on a training journey." She replied. "Why would someone so young and pretty want to take such a journey?" He asked with a curious look.

"I failed to protect someone I loved." She replied with sadness in her eyes. "My condolences." He said while placing his hand on her shoulder. "What is outside The Grove?" She asked while brushing his hand off. "Caledon Forest." He replied. "Any strong creatures out there?" She asked. "Trolls and risen that I am aware of and possibly some krait." He replied before she started to walk past him. "Thank you for the information." She said while walking away until he grabbed her wrist.

"Are you hungry?" He asked before she turned to face him. "If you desire my company you must fight me first." She replied while hoping he is just a pampered rich boy. "I could use a workout." He replied with a smile. "My family is descended from a line of monks." He added while taking off his shirt showing off his muscular chest. "You had better not hold back on me." She replied while taking her fighting stance but before she could react, he was already in her face delivering several blows to her midsection along with a few low kicks to her legs causing her to fall to her knees.

"Hey." He said after crouching in front of her and poking the top of her head. "Are you done already?" He asked before she looked at him. "What did you do to me?" She asked. "I hit your pressure points." He replied. "I can't feel my arms and legs." She said before falling over on her left side. "You'll be fine in ten minutes." He said with a smile. "I can at least carry you until you can move." He added while picking her off the ground. "Um… Could you at least put your shirt on first?" She asked while feeling his bare chest pressed against her causing her to blush. "Of course, my apologies." He replied while setting her down against a tree.

"How old are you if you don't mind me asking?" He asked before putting his shirt back on. "Ten." Angela replied while trying to get her body to move. "I'm thirteen." Frederick said while picking her off the ground. "You don't need to carry me." She said in frustration. "Very well, I will place you back against this tree until you can move again and in the meantime we can chat." He replied while setting her down.

"Where are you from?" He asked while sitting down beside her. "EbonHawke." She replied. "The fort city?" He asked. "The very same." She replied. "I hail from Divinity's Reach myself and this would be my first trip outside the city." He said with a smile. "I would have to say that my first trip has become fruitful since meeting a beautiful girl like yourself." He said before she was finally able to move. "Thanks." She replied before a woman in combat armor that, Angela has never seen before appeared from thin air.

"What does the order of Whispers want with us?" Frederick asked. "I'm here to make sure that no man tries to violate her virtue." She replied causing, Angela to become embarrassed. "One I am ten years old and two I don't need a chaperone or stalker." Angela said in frustration. "That's not an option." She replied while crossing her arms. "I take it that, Lady Lanzetti hired you to keep tabs on me." Angela said while standing. "You are correct, and it is in your best interest in keeping to the contract that you signed." She replied.

"I rather find it unfair that she can't talk to men." Frederick stated while crossing his arms. "It's fine. I should be on my way." Angela said before he grabbed her wrist. "I will make sure we meet again and perhaps I can find a way for you to get out of this contract and become my bride." He said before she flicked her wrist away. "I suggest you stay away from her now." The Whispers agent said before she and, Angela walked away. "I will find you again, I promise." He said before, Angela stopped and looked back before giving a light wave and a light smile then continuing to walk away.

As they reached the exit of the Grove the Whispers agent handed, Angela a piece of parchment before disappearing. "What's this?" Angela wondered while opening it.

" _Angela._

 _I am writing to inform you that you will have a bodyguard to keep my investment from making poor choices as in the likes of infidelity. She will also be giving you a weekly allowance to further fund your journey, but she won't assist you in your training nor interfere with anything so long it doesn't violate the contract. For now, I wish the best in hopes your training will bear fruit and I wish you safe travels on your pursuit to be strong._

 _Signed, Lillian Lanzetti."_

(Wonderful.) Angela thought to herself while walking into the Caledon Forest. "Greetings." A female sylvari in plant like armor with light green skin, shoulder length green leaves for hair, brown eyes, athletic build with D cup breasts said while walking up. "May I help you?" Angela asked. "At last the day of our meeting has come at last, Angela Skybourne." She said with a smile. "Who might you be and why are you expecting me?" Angela asked while crossing her arms. "My apologies my name is, Crissa and you're my Wyld hunt." She replied. "Wyld what?" Angela asked in confusion. "I saw you in the dream and it told me that I must accompany you on your journey." She replied. "I see and when did you receive this dream message?" Angela asked. "One year ago, today." She replied. "You have been waiting for me a whole year?" Angela asked with a shocked expression.

"Yes." She replied. "Well, since you're the same gender as me it shouldn't be an issue." Angela said before gesturing, Crissa to follow. "Question." Crissa said while they walked. "Do you really have a tail?" She asked. "I'm asking because I saw it in the dream." She added. "Yes, I do have a tail." Angela replied. "Can I see it?" Crissa asked. "I suppose." Angela replied while removing the sash. "Fascinating." Crissa said while looking at, Angela's tail. "Do all humans have tails?" She asked. "No, I am the only one." Angela replied before wrapping her tail back around her waist then covering it with the sash.

"I'm rather surprised you didn't ask for a duel to measure my fighting prowess." Crissa said before, Angela let out a sigh. "I'm not really in the mood." Angela replied before resuming to walk. "What shall we do now?" Crissa asked. "Find a place to camp, get some food, and perhaps some training." Angela replied. "There is a good place north of here near a lake that we will reach by nightfall where the fish is plentiful." Crissa suggested. "Very well. Lead the way." Angela replied.

"Wait." Crissa said while taking, Angela's arm. "What?" Angela asked. "I almost forgot that the Pale Tree wishes an audience with you." Crissa replied. "Why?" Angela asked while crossing her arms. "I told her of my Wyld Hunt and how I am to fight at your side." Crissa replied. "Very well. Lead the way." Angela said before they walked back towards the grove.

Not much later, Angela found herself in a large room after a short ride in a plant like lift with a strange tablet held up in the air by strong vines along with a few sylvari around reciting what is most likely on it before her and, Crissa walked up to a pale green glowing woman with a dress that appears to be made of the finest pedals of a flower, a flower upon her head for hair along with pale green eyes who was talking with another sylvari until she took notice to, Angela then spoke very eloquently.

"I take it that this is your Wyld Hunt?" She asked. "Yes, mother." Crissa replied after getting on one knee in respect. "You're the one who's past is wrapped in mystery." The Pale Tree said while walking up to, Angela. "What gave you that assumption?" Angela asked. "Your aura, it's different than the other species I have encountered in this world." She replied. "You must be mistaken as you can see, I am human." Angela refuted. "As you say but in reality, humans aren't born with tails." She said before removing, Angela's sash.

"I can tell that your tail has brought upon you great unease to those around you." She said while stepping away from, Angela. "Along with the title you carry is not truly yours, but of a deceased girl from ten years past." She added. "How do you know these things?" Angela asked. "The dream knows all and informs of me many things in the world." She replied before returning the sash. "Sure. Can I leave now?" Angela asked after putting the sash back on around her waist. "If that is what you wish but before you leave, I want to at least offer you a chance to reclaim your past and remember who you once were." The Pale Tree said before, Angela shook her head. "I don't care about my past." Angela replied. "It's better off forgotten." She added.

"Like your birth mother and how she gave her life so that you may live." The Pale Tree stated causing, Angela to become frustrated. "My mother is alive and well in EbonHawke." Angela said while trying to control her temper. "Yes, the family you walked out on due to your inability accept the fact that the boy you loved died even though the fault wasn't yours." She said while looking, Angela in the eyes. "SHUT UP! You know nothing of the pain that death brought me!" Angela said while in a fit of rage. "Yet you dishonor your family by running away from it rather than leaning on them." She said while, Angela could feel her blood boil.

"I'm leaving." Angela said before starting to walk away. "I'm coming as well." Crissa said while trying to follow. "Listen here weed you can take your Wyld Hunt and shove up your ass!" Angela said in anger before entering the lift and descending from the Omphalos Chamber. "Why?" Crissa said after falling to her knees. "Go after her my child she needs you now more than ever." The Pale Tree said. "Yes mother, I will try." Crissa replied before entering the next lift. "Be well my child, may Ventari's teachings serve you well." She said before attending to her other children.

"Angela, wait!" Crissa called out while running towards her. "Have you come to insult me further?" Angela asked while looking back. "No, all I want is to travel beside you." Crissa replied. "Is it the demand of your Wyld Hunt or is it that you do want to travel with me?" Angela asked. "I have dreamed of the day of our meeting and it is my wish to…" "Is that what you truly want or is it the Wyld Hunt telling you to, and if that is the case leave my presence at once." Angela interrupted. "That's what I want… no, that is what I desire and what I desire is to be by your side forever." Crissa replied. "Come along then." Angela said while gesturing, Crissa to follow. "I won't disappoint you." She said while walking up and pulling, Angela into a hug. "Enough of that just take me to the place you mentioned when we first met." Angela said after breaking the one-sided hug.

"My apologies, I was so happy after you decided to allow me to accompany you." Crissa said after stepping back. "I will this just one time and if you are going to weigh me down or even keep up, I will send you packing." Angela said sternly. "I won't hold you back because I want to be strong like you." Crissa replied. "Then let's get stronger together." Angela said with a smile. "Now let's head for our destination where I can properly test your combat prowess." She added. "I will show you my prowess as a Guardian." Crissa replied while placing her hand on the sheath of a longsword attached to a belt on her hip. "Lead the way." Angela said allowing, Crissa to walk ahead.

While traveling North from the Village of Astorea they arrive to a forest checkpoint under attack by what appeared to undead soldiers that seem to repeat join Zhaitan over and over as the Sylvari stationed their fended off the attackers which to appear to be overwhelming.

"We need to help the Warden!" Crissa said before running towards the chaos. "A challenge at last." Angela said before charging into battle.

Even though the risen were numerous, Angela cut through them with ease along with, Crissa giving her support. "We saw the battle and come to assist." Crissa said toa Warden Commander after dispatching two more risen. "Commander, a risen abomination is approaching." A female Warden yelled out from a tower. "I've got this." Angela sad before rushing to where the abomination was approaching.

"Is that girl insane?" The commander asked. "Let's back her up." Crissa said before they ran after her. "Return to Orr." The giant abomination said before charging the Warden troops sending many of them flying backwards from its massive size. "Okay ugly." Angela said while gathering energy in her right hand. "Now chew on this!" She added while launching the attack towards the hulking beast with an explosion to follow. "Take that you rot abomination!" Angela said before it charged out from the smoke badly burned with its left arm missing.

"Release your arrows!" A Warden yelled out before a shower of arrows fell upon the risen killed nearly all of them including the weakened abomination leaving the road littered with rotting corpses that they must gather and burn so not to spread a plague.

"Thank you for your assistance." The Warden Commander said while walking up. "You're most welcome and I got a good work out." Crissa replied with a smile. "You did quite well." Angela said while taking, Crissa's hand causing her to blush. "Is this human your beloved?" He asked. "No, were just traveling together." Crissa replied while waving her arms in front of her vehemently. "Let's continue on our way shall we." Angela said while leading, Crissa away.

After a short sparring session, Angela sits near the fire with the thoughts of what the Pale Tree said to her earlier. (What does she know.) Angela thought to herself before a bowl was handed to her. "What's this?" Angela asked. "Grilled fish and wild potatoes." Crissa replied before starting to eat. "Have you cooked before?" Angela asked while looking at the bowl. "Yes." Crissa replied after swallowing her first bite. "I promise that my cooking won't kill you." She added before returning to her meal.

With hesitation, Angela took a bite of fish just to be overwhelmed by its light smokey flavor along with the herbs added and the potatoes where crispy yet fluffy in the middle sending her taste buds into bliss. "Well, what do you think?" Crissa asked while watching, Angela quickly consume her meal. "Very tasty." Angela replied with a smile. "Well, we should catch some shut eye." Angela suggested while stretching. "May I sleep with you?" Crissa asked. "I don't see an issue with that and will help us keep warm." Angela replied while unrolling the blankets and placing them not far from the fire.

"What are you doing?" Angela asked while, Crissa undressed. "You can't expect me to go to sleep with my armor on do you?" She replied while exposing her light green skin and firm breasts with a light green luminescent glow. "I suppose not." Angela said before removing her weighted gear then getting under the blanket. "Would it be okay if I held you close?" Crissa asked. "I'm not so sure that would be a good idea." Angela replied before being pulled in against, Crissa's breasts. "So warm." Crissa said while, Angela felt awkward. (Those things are huge.) Angela thought before noticing that, Crissa had fallen asleep with a smile on her face. "Goodnight." Angela said with a smile. "Goodnight, my beloved." Crissa replied in her sleep before, Angela fell into slumber.

The following morning, Angela woke up alone before hearing some movement in the river nearby. "I see that you're awake." Crissa said while making her way out of the water. "Did you sleep well?" She asked. "I slept a little but the glow you gave off woke me up from time to time." Angela replied. "My apologies, but I can't help that." Crissa said before starting to get dressed. "Do you know what causes you to glow?" Angela asked with a curious look. "I do not." Crissa replied. "I do give you credit that sylvari women have nice bodies." Angela said while blushing. "I hope to have a body like yours one day." She added while, Crissa gave her a confused look.

"Shall we be on our way." Crissa said to change the subject. "Where are we off to?" She asked while, Angela packed up camp. "Is there somewhere with tough creatures to fight?" Angela asked. "There is an area with a large number of trolls near Wychmire Swamp." Crissa replied. "How far is that from here?" Angela asked. "About two days travel." Crissa replied. "We can test our metal on some risen on the way." She added. "Sounds good. Lead the way." Angela said after strapping her sword to her back.

At the, Skybourne residence Rosa was beside herself with worry on whether, Cecil could locate their daughter and bring her home to the family that loves her. As she sat at the dinner table staring into a cup of tea she reminisced on the day, Angela became her daughter along with the good and bad times she and her daughter endured and persevered over the last three years. "Please come back home." Rosa said while pulling out one of her daughter's ribbons.

"We're home." Jason said while walking into the kitchen along with, Celes close behind. "Are you still brooding." Jason asked before taking a seat at the table. "How rude." Celes replied before sitting next to, Rosa and taking her hand. "She is worried about your sister. How can you be so insensitive?" She asked with an irritated look. "My apologies mother I am just worried about you." Jason replied while taking his mother's other hand. "I'm sure father will find, Angela soon and bring her home." He said reassuringly. "I pray to the six that you're right." Rosa replied while looking at him with a weak smile. "I pray to, Dwayna that my little sister is safe." Celes said while clasping her hands together.

"I believe out of all of us, Farah is taking it the hardest." Celes said. "I agree." Jason concurred. "She hasn't been to school for days and refuses to leave her room from what the principle told us." He added. "I should go and have a woman to woman chat with, Farah." Celes suggested. "That's a good idea." Jason replied. "Perhaps you should visit, Maura for a while." He suggested to his mother. "My mother is taking a day off today to take care of, Tina." Celes added. "Perhaps you right I could use someone to talk to rather than sit here and brood." Rosa replied. "I will walk with you since I am on my way to, Farah's house." Celes said while standing up. "I'm going to get my studies started so to have them finished by dinner." Jason said before leaving the room.

After, Celes left, Rosa at her house she made her way over to, Farah's residence and encountered, Farah's mother in her captain's gear as she was heading out. "Hello, Mrs. Kastler." Celes said while walking up. "Good evening young, Branford." She replied with a smile. "Is, Farah available to talk?" Celes asked. "I'm not sure." She replied. "You may go in and see and who knows perhaps talking with a friend will snap her out of this mood she put herself in." She added while opening the door. "Thank you, Mrs. Kastler." Celes replied before walking inside.

After walking inside, Celes could hear some loud clattering sounds coming from, Farah's bedchambers before giving a curious look and walking towards the sounds. *Knock* *Knock* "Go away." Farah answered. "It's Celes I am coming in." She replied before walking into a modest room with a single bed, oak desk, one medium sized window with dark blue curtains and a few pictures of different locations in Tyria. "What are you doing?" Celes asked after noticing, Farah was packing a travel bag along with wearing light combat gear with her sword and shield placed against her desk. "I'm going after, Angela." She replied. "How do you expect to find her?" Celes asked while crossing her arms. "Or even where to begin your search?" She added before, Farah slammed her hands on her desk.

"Shut up!" Farah replied in anger. "Angela is mine and I will find her!" She added before glaring in, Celes's direction. "First of all, Angela doesn't belong to you." Celes replied sternly. "How many times does she have to reject your advances until you get the picture?" She added before, Farah broke down into tears. "I know that." She replied. "What is wrong with wanting her to love me?" She asked before, Celes shook her head. "I believe, Angela does love you but in more of a sisterly way than a lover." Celes stated. "I already know that, but I couldn't accept it." Farah replied before sitting on her bed.

"Farah, it isn't healthy to cut yourself off from everyone." Celes stated while taking a seat next to her. "I know, but it hurts so much not having, Angela around." Farah replied. "Her father will find, Angela and bring her home to us." Celes said with a smile. "Good. I am going to give her a piece of my mind for her leaving me like this." Farah replied while crossing her arms. "That's the spirit." Celes said with a smile while holding her hand out. "Let's go for a walk." Celes suggested. "I could use the fresh air." Farah agreed while taking, Celes's hand then leaving the room with her.

Two days later, Angela and Crissa arrive to the swamp where a Warden outpost was under attack by other sylvari. "That's the Nightmare Court." Crissa said while drawing her sword. "Bad guys I take it?" Angela asked. "Evil." Crissa replied. "Then it's time to give them a helping hand." Angela said while drawing her sword then dashing to where the fighting is.

After they got into the fight, Angela quickly dispatched the first two she encountered by decapitating the first then slashing the others chest open causing a luminescent like blood to spray out. "Who is that?" One of the Wardens asked while watching the two newcomers assisting in slaying their attackers.

As the attack continued the Nightmare Court unleashed a small group of trolls upon the camp before retreating leaving their injured and dead behind. "I take it that those things are trolls?" Angela asked one of the nearby sylvari. "Yes." She replied before, Angela quickly dashing up to one a slicing its head off followed with a cascade of blood spraying out from its neck before falling to the ground.

As the attack ensued, Angela caught sight of a troll rushing up behind an oblivious, Crissa and with a second thought, Angela rushed to, Crissa's side and pushed her away while taking a slash from the troll's left claws before, Angela thrust her sword through its neck causing small amounts of blood to splash out of its mouth then falling backwards to the ground.

"Angela!" Crissa said before, Angela fell to one knee. "You were careless." Angela replied before coughing up a little blood. "We need bring her to Dr. Crimson." One of the sylvari Wardens said while walking up after the last of the trolls were dealt with. "I will take them, Captain Alayna." A light grey sylvari with shoulder length leaves with a flower of the left side of her head along with the leave framing her face said after walking up. "Very well but be quick, Ida." "Alayna replied. "I will return quickly." Ida said while placing, Angela on, Crissa's back.

"I can walk on my own." Angela protested. "No. If you were to move around too much, the poison will spread faster." Ida replied. "How far is, Dr. Ember's place?" Crissa asked. "About a three hour walk from here so we had better be on our way soon." Ida replied before starting to walk. "What is, Dr. Ember like?" Crissa asked while they walked. "He's a good man who understands sylvari biology and healed many of our brothers and sisters in the past." Ida replied. "What can he do for poison for a troll?" Angela asked before coughing up a bit more blood along with dark lines appearing under her eyes. "No talking, just save your energy." Ida replied. (This really sucks.) Angela thought while feeling embarrassed to be carried on, Crissa's back.

Three hours later they finally arrive at, Dr. Ember's residence where he also had his clinic for the neighboring folk from, sylvari. Human, charr, and asura. "As they walked up to the medium sized house with two window in the front on both sides of the front door they can see an older man with greying brown hair, brown eyes light skinned, slim build in a white shirt, brown vest, black pants and leather shoes sitting on the porch smoking a pipe while reading a parchment.

"Dr. Ember we have a patient for you." Ida said while walking up. "I see." He replied before walking up and checking, Angela over. "Get her inside." He said before turning to, Ida. "What was she poisoned by?" He asked. "A troll." She replied. "I had better act fast then." He said before making his way inside.

"Angela you need to relax." Crissa said after lying her down on the bed. "My insides are on fire." Angela said while grabbing her chest. "Can you cure her?" Crissa asked with panic in her voice. "Yes." He replied while walking up with a small bottle and syringe. "This is a troll antidote for their poison." He said while filling the syringe. "Hold her down." He said before, Crissa did as she was told and held down, Angela's shoulders allowing her to inject the antidote causing her to pass out from the exhaustion from the pain.

"Will she be okay now?" Crissa asked. "She will be fine after a few days of rest." He replied while packing his pipe. "We should get the wound on her back cleaned and bandaged if are so inclined to help me remover her top and get her on her stomach." He added before, Crissa helped him sit, Angela up to remove the weighted gear she was wearing.

"I take it that this girl is of the Skybourne family." He said while walking away to get the items needed to clean the wound blood oozing gashes created by the troll. "How did you know that?" Crissa asked. "Her sword has the crest of the Skybourne family." He replied. "This may hurt her a bit so be sure to hold her down in case her body moves around." He said while applying an ointment to a large square piece of clean cloth before placing it against, Angela's back causing her body to tense up from the pain. "It hurts!" Angela cried out while trying to struggle just to be held down by, Crissa. "Don't be such an infant and let me finish cleaning your wound." He said sternly. "Your grandfather was made of sterner stuff." He added before she stopped moving.

"You knew my grandfather?" Angela asked after calming down. "I did when I lived in EbonHawke many years ago." He replied. "Arthur Skybourne was a brave man whose life was cut short during a charr invasion along with his wife nearly twenty years ago." He added. "I wonder how their son turned out." He said before taking a puff of his pipe. "He is captain of his own unit in the Vanguard." Angela replied. "I also have two brothers." She added. "Did he end up marrying, Maura Kellner?" He asked. "My mother's name is Rosa." Angela replied. "That's surprising considering how she felt about your father." He said after taking another puff off his pipe.

"What brings you so far away from home?" He asked. "I am on a training journey." Angela replied. "How old are you?" He asked. "I'm ten." She replied. "I thought someone like your father would have more sense not to let a child such as yourself go into the world with so many dangers like the ones you have encountered today that nearly killed you." He said while she looked away from him. "I ran away from home." Angela replied while, Crissa placed her hand upon, her shoulder. "I see. Well I shan't pry into your reason for doing so but for now let's just focus on your healing." He said with a smile.

"Will it be fine if I asked, Crissa to remove my sash?" Angela asked. "It's just uncomfortable." She added. "Of course." He replied before helping her to sit up allowing, Crissa to remove the sash revealing, Angela's tail. "That's unusual." He said while examining, Angela's tail. "What is?" Angela asked after laying back down on her stomach. "I have never seen a human with a tail before." He replied. "Do other members in your family have a tail?" He asked. "I am the only one." Angela replied. "Mind if I touch it?" He asked. "I don't mind." Angela replied before noticing, Crissa giving her a look of frustration.

"I want to touch your tail." Crissa said while pouting. "I'm only letting him because he is a doctor other than that my tail is very personal." Angela replied before her spine felt tingly. "Okay you don't need to go so close to the base of my tail you know." Angela said before looking at him over her shoulder. "My apologies I was making sure that your tail is attached to your spine." He replied. "So basically, you were checking to see if my tail was real." Angela said. "Yes." He replied before releasing her tail. "How long must I stay in bed?" Angela asked. "A few days due the severity of the wound and without proper treatment is will fester which will poison your blood so until I can fully sterilize the wound, I suggest you stay in bed." He replied.

"What will your treatment cost?" Angela asked. "If you're willing to let me study you and your tail, I will waive the fee." He replied with a smile. "Sounds fair enough." Angela replied. "Very well I believe that it is nearly time to prepare dinner." He said while standing up. "You'll be helping me." He added while looking at, Crissa. "I would like to stay by my belov…. I mean my friend." Crissa replied. "Just help him I want to rest for a while." Angela said with a sigh. "As you wish." Crissa replied before joining, Dr. Ember out of the room.

"How long have you known her?" He asked after closing the door. "About two days." Crissa replied. "You seem rather close for only two days." He said while they walked into a small kitchen with a descent sized wood stove for cooking a medium sized counter not far from with a wash basin and cabinets for dishes as well as a pantry for food.

"Could you hand me the metal bucket next to the counter." He asked while pointing at the bucket with medium sized trout inside. "Sure." Crissa replied before handing him the bucket. "How did you two first meet?" He asked while taking a fish out and began to filet it. "I first encountered her in the dream and that is when I learned that she is my Wyld Hunt." She replied before he asked her to fetch him some potatoes from the pantry. "So, what you're saying is that you travel with her out of obligation of your Wyld Hunt or did my ears deceive me when you nearly called her your beloved." He said after finishing one of the fish then taking out another. "I don't know what you're implying." She replied while he asked her for the iron skillet to be placed on the stove along with a few logs to be set ablaze in the stove.

"Fill that pot with water and place it on the stove then cut up the potatoes and put them into the pot." He said while working on another fish then turning his attention to the skillet and placing a little cooking oil in it to heat it up before placing the fish inside. "What did your Wyld Hunt tell you about her." He asked while lightly seasoning the fish. "Nothing much outside that I must travel beside her and be her strength when she requires it." She replied. "I take it that you had no intention of falling in love with her then?" He asked causing her to become flustered. "I'm still not sure what you're implying." She replied. "You should be honest with your feelings." He said before placing one of the filets of fish into the skillet where it started to lightly crackle from the hot oil.

"Are you finished with the potatoes?" He asked before she put them into the pot of boiling water. "I am." She replied. "I will leave you to check on your beloved then." He said while gesturing her to leave. "I will call you when dinner is ready." He added before she left the room.

*Sniff* *Sniff* "Something smells good." Angela said while trying to get her mind off how much her back tingles and itches from the ointment on her back. "Are you awake?" Crissa asked after taking a seat next to the bed. "Yeah my back itches too much for me to sleep." Angela replied with a sigh. "What's for dinner?" Angela asked. "Skillet fish and potatoes with carrots." Crissa replied. "I have a question." Angela said. "What is it?" Crissa replied. "Why did you almost call me your beloved?" She asked while looking at the wall in front of the bed. "We have only known each other for a little more than two days and you're trying to say that you have feelings for me." She added before, Crissa placed her hand upon, Angela's shoulder. "I'm sorry." Crissa replied. "Don't be sorry, be honest not only to me but with your feelings as well." Angela said in frustration.

"Very well then. I love you so much when I held you close the first night we had together you made me feel warm, safe and wanted even though you didn't show any affection towards me I knew that you're not just my Wyld hunt you are my long awaited beloved that I would gladly give my life for." Crissa replied with a smile. "That's better." Angela said while smiling in return. "Gods my back itches so much." Angela said while squirming. "I will scratch it." Crissa replied before, Dr. Ember walked inside with two plates of food. "I would advise against it." He said before placing the plates on a nearby table. "I was planning on putting on some herbal anti itch cream soon but appears that I need to do it sooner." He added while pulling out a jar with a light green colored cream. "Prepare yourself I am going to remove the bandage and it will most likely really sting." He said while lifting a corner and slowly lifting it.

"It burns! It burns! "IT BURNS!" Angela cried out while, Crissa held her hand. "That's a nasty wound now that it is cleaned up enough to get a look at." He said while getting a cloth damp to clean the areas that started bleeding. "Grab me tor forceps." He said while holding out his hand. "What are those?" Crissa asked. "That thing on the table." He replied while pointing at it before she handed it to him. "What are you doing?" Angela asked before wincing in pain. "It appears that you have two broken off claws from that troll buried in your flesh which I need to remove." He replied. "Now brace yourself this is going to hurt." He added before grabbing the first one with the forceps and pulling it out slowly so not to cause further bleeding.

"Can you speed it up?" Angela asked while clenching her teeth together before he pulled out the first one with a slow drizzle of blood to follow. "On to the second and last." He said before slowly removing it just for the flesh to tear before it was removed with a steady flow of blood to follow. "That one was in deep." He said while preparing to clean the wound and stop the bleeding with a bandage with an herbal anti infection ointment that will act as a clotting substitute until it is healed. "I will play the anti-itch ointment now." He said while rubbing it around the wounds and along the edges before placing a clean bandage upon her back with more antibacterial ointment.

"Now sit up." He said before she did as she was told until he wrapped a bandage around her chest and over her shoulder so to keep the ointment on her back. "You should be good until morning." He said while walking up and picking up the plates and handed them to them. "Now eat and get some rest, I will check on you in the morning to change your bandage." He said before leaving the room.

Later that night, Angela awoke from another of her nightmares while calling out to her mother just to awaken, Crissa who was sleeping on the chair with her upper body resting at the foot of the bed. "Are you okay?" Crissa asked while, Angela sobbed. "Will you sleep with me?" Angela asked before, Crissa nodded with a smile then removed her gear and got under the covers and held her close against her breasts. "So warm." Crissa said while holding, Angela tightly. "You don't have to say that every time you sleep next to me." Angela replied before noticing that, Crissa had already fallen asleep with a faint smile. "Good night, Crissa." Angela said before falling into slumber.

The following morning, Angela awoke to, Dr. Ember wetting down a two medium sized cloth before turning to her and gesturing her to sit up and began to remove the bandages until she was told to lie back down on her stomach. "What's that?" Angela asked. "This is a special healing water I trade from the Tengu." He replied. "Now that I have cleaned out the bacteria, I can now mend the wound with this." He added. "This treatment isn't cheap, so I expect you to keep your promise and allow me to study you." He said while holding the cloth by his fingertips. "I gave you my word and the word given by my family is a sacred." Angela replied before the first cloth was applied causing an itchy burning sensation.

"It burns." She said while clenching her fists. "It's mending your flesh so it will burn for a time." He replied while applying the second cloth which made the burning and itching worse. "Now all you need to do is hold out for fifteen minutes." He said while watching her body tremble. "Where is, Crissa?" She asked. "She went onto the nearby shopping area to replace your combat gear that was badly damaged." He replied before placing a glass of water in front of her. "Thank you." She said before starting to drink in between the burning pain causing her to wince.

"What do you hope to learn by studying me?" She asked. "I would like to see how it see if you could be the only human with a tail or if there are others." He replied. "I haven't met anyone else with a tail." She said with a sigh. "Perhaps they are hiding it like you were when your sylvari friend brought you to me." He replied before packing some tobacco into his pipe. "Possibly." She said while feeling the burning sensation fade away. "I am going outside for a short while so no moving until I return." He said while standing up. "Very well." She replied while feeling tired from the strain her body went through after the burning stopped.

Elsewhere, Crissa was busy acquiring new gear to replace the ones ruined in the fight with the trolls. "Excuse me." Cirssa said after walking up to an armor smith. "May I help you?" He asked. "I would like to make an order for some chainmail." She replied. "What quality?" He asked. "Quality?" She asked with a curious look. "Do you require bronze, iron, or mithril?" He replied. "Which is the best?" She asked. "Mithril is sturdy yet light for those who don't want to be weighed down while fighting." He replied. "How much for the mithril?" She asked while pulling out her pouch. "Fifteen silver and it will take a few hours to complete." He replied. "I will take payment after I am finished." He added. "Thank you very much." She said with a bow.

"Is this for you?" He asked. "No, it is for my travel companion." She replied before he noticed that she was holding a battle torn light armor in her arms. "I take it that this is your companions?" He asked. "Yes." She replied. "Give it to me so I can make a proper chain mail to finish it and I will take it to the leather worker along with a weaver I know to fit it with form and flexibility." He said while holding out his hand. "That will cost an additional twenty silver if that's okay with you and the work will be done in two days." He added while receiving it. "Where is the weaver?" She asked. "Not far from here near that bumbling Asura who keeps plaguing us with his failed experiments." He replied. "Once again, I thank you." She said while politely bowing then taking her leave shortly after.

Not long after, Dr. Ember removed the cloth from, Angela's back to find that the wounds were completely healed with no scarring left behind. "How do you feel?" He asked while she sat up. "I feel so much better." She replied with a smile. "When will you start studying me?" She asked. "Tomorrow morning." He replied. "I brought you some food." He said while grabbing the food on the table. "It's skillet drake steak, curry sauce and rice." He said while handing it to her. "Thank you for the meal." She said before consuming it. "You might want to cover up, as a lady you need to have some dignity." He said while tossing her one of his shirts. "Thank you." She replied after finishing her meal then slipping on the shirt. "Now get some rest I am pretty sure your wounds being mended took a lot out of you and it would be beneficial to restore your strength." He said before taking the plate then walking out of the room.

Later that day, Crissa returned from her trip from the nearby market with some clothes for, Angela while she waited for her new gear to be finished. After walking inside, she saw, Dr. Ember hard at work with medicine prep before noticing a hot plate of food on the table. "I'm back." Crissa said while walking up. "Good. Your dinner is on the table." He replied before getting back to work. "How is, Angela doing?" She asked after sitting at the table. "She is fully healed and has agreed to let me study her for the next two days." He replied. "Wonderful, that is when her new gear will be finished." She said with a smile. "Right now, she is resting." He said while grinding dried herbs into a powder. "I will check on her after my meal." She replied before starting to eat.

"I'm back." Crissa said while walking into the room until she notices how beautiful, Angela is with her hair down along with the faint glow of the evening sun upon her skin. "How was your time out?" Angela asked before receiving a bag. "What's this?" Angela asked. "Some clothes until your battle gear can be replaced." Crissa replied with a smile. "How much was the gear?" Angela asked while, Crissa sat down on the bed. 'Not to worry I will pay the cost of it." She replied. "I must repay you for it." Angela protested. "You can repay me by snuggling up with me every night." She replied causing, Angela to have some flashbacks of, Farah. *Geez, you're as pushy as a certain girl I know.* Angela said under her breath. "What was that?" She asked with a curious look. "Nothing, just thinking out loud." Angela replied with an awkward smile.

"I might as well get some sleep since I have a deal with, Dr. Ember to keep and I want to be fully rested when he starts." Angela said before stretching. "What are you doing?" Angela asked while watching, Crissa push her index fingers together. "Just remove your gear and get under the covers already." Angela said while lifting the covers which, Crissa quickly removed all her gear, got under the covers then pressed, Angela's face between her breasts. "So warm." She said while drifting into slumber. (Could you stop saying the same thing every time you snuggle with me.) Angela thought n frustration. "Oh well." She said with a sigh before falling into slumber.

The following morning after breakfast, Angela found herself hooked up to some strange devices before, Dr. Ember took a few strands of her form her head and tail along with a blood sample in order to find what gene causes a tail to grow on a human. "How long will this take?" Angela asked. "About an hour for this test and another hour for the next." He replied while, Crissa was reading a book. "What do you need my hair for?" Angela asked while watching place it into a vial with some sort of liquid that changed color. "I have never seen human hair react this way." He said while watching the liquid turn a crimson red. "Let's check out your blood." He added while inserting it into another vial with a clear liquid substance but this time the vial cracked then shattered. "Your DNA is reacting differently to the tests than that of a human." He stated before taking notes.

"What's happening?" Angela asked in confusion. "Your blood is somehow different from humans." He replied. "That can't be right I am human." Angela said while feeling sick to her stomach. "I'm not sure what you are." He replied. "I am human." Angela stated while standing up. "My parents are human which makes me human as well." She added in frustration. "I'm sorry but the tests don't lie." He said while crossing his arms. "You may look human, but the reality is you're not." He added. "I will need to do a few other tests to see if my theory is correct and if I am wrong, you'll get an apology." He said reassuringly. "I will hold you to it." Angela replied while crossing her arms.

"Now come with me and lie down on the bed while I check your heartbeat and pulse followed by a physical checkup." He said while they walked to the room with white walls, a bed, desk and a single chair. "Lay down and lift up your shirt." He said while gesturing to the bed before she lay on the bed and lifted her shirt exposing her stomach. "What are you looking for?" Angela asked with a confused look. "It's just a physical exam." He replied before lightly pressing on her stomach. "It appears that your abdomen feels fine." He said while gently pressing her stomach. "Now for your heartbeat." He added while placing the stethoscope against her chest. "Heartbeat is normal as well." He added before walking to his desk to write some notes.

"So, am I human now or what?" She asked while sitting up. "From what I can tell your physiology is the same as a human but there are aspects that aren't the same such as your blood and DNA which tell me otherwise." He replied after taking a seat on the chair in front of his desk. "Does this cover the cost of the treatment?" She asked before, Crissa walked in. "Are you done studying, Angela?" Crissa asked. "I have a few tests left." He replied. "I also overheard that you're giving my, Angela grief about her being human or not." Crissa said while crossing her arms with a serious look in her eyes.

"It's nothing to concern yourself with." Angela replied after getting off the bed. "Are you going to spread rumors about me?" Angela asked while walking up to him. "No, this will be kept confidential." He replied with a smile. "I want you to promise me that you will never tell another soul about these tests." Angela said with a serious look. "You have my word." He replied before handing her his notes which she set ablaze in her hand incinerating them in the process.

"You're an Elementalist I see." He said while crossing his arms. "You can say that in a way." Angela replied. "How many tests do you have left?" Crissa asked. "We're done." He replied. "Since it was cut short, I want you to help out to pay off the rest of the bill." He added before, Angela walked out of the room. "Where is she going?" He asked before she walked back in with her travel bag. "How much?" Angela asked while pulling out a bag of gold coins. "Four gold." He replied before she pulled out the needed coins and placed them into his hand. "Thank you for saving me." Angela said while picking up her sword and strapping it to her back. "When will my near armor be finished?" She asked. "The day after tomorrow." Crissa replied. "Is there a place to sleep and get some food?" Angela asked. "Yes." Crissa replied.

"You're welcome to stay here for the time being." He said after taking a seat. "We wouldn't want to impose." Crissa replied. "Will you be wanting me to answer more questions." Angela asked directly. "Not if you don't want to answer them." He replied bluntly. "Very well." Angela said before looking over at, Crissa. "Would you mind checking on the status of my new gear while I take a nap?" Angela asked. "Why not come with me?" Crissa asked with a hopeful smile. "Perhaps you should get some fresh air." He added. "Fine." Angela replied while, Crissa cheerfully took her hand and led her out of the room.

"Why are you always so clingy?" Angela bluntly asked while they walked with, Crissa holding her hand. "I like you that's why." She replied with a smile. (She reminds me so much of, Farah.) Angela thought with an inward sigh. "Who's, Farah?" She asked with a curious look. "How do you know that name?" Angela asked with a shocked expression. "I can hear your thoughts." She replied with a smile. "I would appreciate it if you could stay out of my head." Angela said in frustration before, Crissa place her fingers under, Angela's chin and lifted her head then pulled her into a kiss with an explosion of, Crissa's thoughts filled, Angela's mind.

(Now you can see into my mind.) She said while running her fingers through, Angela's hair on the side of her head before breaking the kiss. "All you have on your mind is me." Angela said while looking her in the eyes. "Well… um." She replied while scratching the side of her chin. "Out with it." Angela said in frustration. "I want you to become my beloved." She replied rather straight forward. "I see." Angela said while crossing her arms as they walked. "What kind of response is that?" She asked while looking at, Angela. "What do you want from me?" Angela asked before ceasing to walk. "I am only ten with no concept of love and when I had some idea of what love is the boy, I had feelings for died in my arms." She added while clenching her fists. "I see." Crissa replied while continuing to look at her.

Crissa closed her eyes while placing her hand upon her breast and took a deep breath before looking at, Angela again with sadness in her eyes. "I know of your pain; I can feel it in my heart." She said while placing her hand upon the side of, Angela's face. "My pain is my own." Angela said bluntly while brushing, her hand away. "No, this isn't something you need to shoulder on your own." Crissa replied with a worried expression. "Let me help you carry this burden." She added while holding he hand out as it put an irritated look on, Angela's face. "I am pretty sure this is your Wyld Hunt talking." Angela said smugly before was struck across the face.

Crissa could feel nothing but anger and pain from what she had heard but she couldn't just ignore the pain emanating from the one she loves. "No, this has nothing to do with my Wyld Hunt." She replied in anger. "This has everything to do with me loving you." She added. "I'm not ready to share my feelings with anyone." Angela replied bluntly. "You don't have to share your feelings right now; all I am asking is to take some of the burden off your shoulders." Crissa said while holding out her hand again. "I forever swear myself to you as your sword and your strength when times are at its darkest." She added with a smile. "Thank you." Angela replied while taking her hand. "Shall we continue on our way." Crissa asked with a smile. "Of course." Angela replied with a smile before they started walking.

As they walked through the marketplace, Crissa saw the armor smith hard at work at his anvil before looking their way. "How is my friends new gear coming along?" Crissa asked. "It's at the tailor at the moment before heading to the leather worker." He replied while pulling out a sheet of metal from the hot coals. "It should be done the day after tomorrow." He added. "Wonderful. I look forward to your finished product." Angela said with a smile. "You won't be disappointed." He replied with a thumbs up. "Shall we head back to, Dr. Ember's residence?" Crissa asked. "Very well." Angela replied with a sigh.

"Wonderful! We can take a nap together." Crissa said excitedly while grabbing, Angela's arm. "Yippee." Angela replied with an inward sigh.

Once again, Angela found herself being pressed up against, Crissa's breasts. "You're always so warm." She said with a content sigh. (You're so clingy.) Angela thought to herself. "That's because I love you." She replied while half asleep. "I forgot you can hear my thoughts." Angela said before feeling sleepy. "Rest well my beloved." Crissa said before they drifted off into slumber.

Later that night, Angela was sitting near the fire while listening to the heavy rain pelt the roof of the house as she was handed a hot cup of tea by, Crissa before she took a seat next to her. "What are you ladies planning to do next." Dr. Ember asked. "To continue my training journey and see the world." Angela replied. "You will keep what you found a secret?" Angela asked after taking a drink of her tea. "You have my word as a doctor." He replied. "Why do you want to keep what you are a secret?" He asked. "I don't want any trouble for my family." Angela replied while staring into her cup. "Understandable." He said while starting to pack his pipe.

"May I ask a few more questions?" He asked before lighting his pipe and taking a few puffs. "What would you like to know?" Angela asked. "If I remember correctly, Rosa has red hair and, Cecil is blonde. How is it that your hair black?" He asked after taking another puff of his pipe. "It's just how I was born." Angela replied. "I might be just taking a shot in the dark, but I believe that Rosa Asano isn't your real mother." He said after letting out a puff of smoke. "What brought you to that conclusion?" Angela asked. "Your DNA has no trace of human in it." He replied. "Why are you saying such things to her?" Crissa asked in frustration. "I'm just stating the facts." He replied. "You humans can be so heartless." Crissa said while taking, Angela's arm.

"I take it that you want the truth?" Angela asked with a sigh. "That would be a good start." He replied before sitting back against the back of the couch. "You swear to keep this secret?" Angela asked. "I already gave you my word." He replied. "Very well as long as you keep your word." Angela said before taking a drink of tea. "Your deduction is correct; they aren't my real parents." Angela said with a sigh. "I was found in the mountains at the age of seven with amnesia and severely wounded." She added. "My name isn't even my own, it is of their deceased daughter." She said with sadness in her eyes.

"Why not use your real name?" He asked after taking a puff of his pipe. "I don't know my name." She replied. "Nor do I remember my real parents." She added while tears filled her eyes. "Why aren't you with your adopted family?" He asked. "I failed to protect someone I loved, and he died in my arms, and after that I decided to go on a journey to become stronger." Angela replied while the tears flowed from her eyes. "I can see how it pains you and I can relate." He said after sitting forward. "I lost my wife and daughter to a separatist attack that killed them and many others eighteen years ago before moving here." He added. "I believe that is enough for tonight I am going to turn in for the night." He said while standing up. "Get some sleep you two." He added before taking his leave.

One day had passed which was another busy day for, Dr. Ember seeing many sylvari with different injuries and some others coming by just to thank him for helping them in the past. The following morning, Angela found herself in bed alone before getting dressed then walking out of the room to find, Dr. Ember in the room across the hall treat an, asura's burns from an accidental explosion from a risky experiment. "Breakfast is on the table." He said while bandaging its arm. "Where's Crissa?" Angela asked. "She went to the market." He replied. "Thank you." Angela said before walking to the kitchen.

While making her way to the kitchen, Angela caught notice of the waiting room to the left of the front door had a few humans, and a sylvari waiting to see the doctor. "He must be really busy." Angela said with a sigh. "Might as well eat breakfast." She added before continuing to walk.

After breakfast, Crissa walked in the kitchen with a box in hand. "Is that my new gear?" Angela asked while washing her dishes. "Indeed." Crissa replied with a smile. "I will get our things ready so that we can be on our way." She added before leaving the room.

After packing their travel packs and, Angela putting on her new combat gear they thanked, Dr. Ember for his care and for his discretion on, Angela's past as well as her tests. "Take care you two and may the six look over you." He said while they walked away. "You as well." Angela replied. "Where are we going next?" Crissa asked. "Let's travel to the Shiverpeaks." Angela replied. "Should we take an asura gate to Hoelbrak first?" Crissa asked. "That wouldn't be training if we cheated." Angela replied. "It would take us months to get there." Crissa said with a sigh. "The let's get started." Angela replied before they began their long journey.


End file.
